


Shames and Praises/羞辱与奖励

by kangtacaty, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cane, Developing Relationship, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crop, Submission, sub!Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/pseuds/kangtacaty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock急需一个能够容忍他的Dom（这事儿简直难如登天），最后不得不忍气吞声寻求他哥Mycroft的援手。于是，John Watson出现在了Sherlock的生活中。</p><p>授权：<br/>s0mmerspr0ssen<br/>Hello! Thank you so much for your comment, I am glad you're liking this!<br/>Yes, please go ahead if you want to translate it. :) I don't mind at all. If I get the link, I'll put it up in my translations post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shames and Praises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shames and Praises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573019) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



Shames and Praises 羞辱与奖励 又名 奖惩分明  
Chapter 1: Part I

“你是在找我帮忙？”

Mycort听起来心情愉悦，让人痛恨的愉悦，就像他刚刚赢了一场独一无二的棘手赛，正在欢庆属于自己的胜利。他的笑容矫揉造作，他的手指交叠在一块儿，充斥着惹人发怒的自鸣得意。

Sherlock早前已半心半意想要拂袖而去。God，这可真是奇耻大辱。

“看来如此，不是么？”尽管如此，他还是如此作答，带着难以压抑的怒意，“你没必要因此这样欢欣鼓舞。”

“哦，我不会把它称作欢欣鼓舞，事实上，”Mycroft答道，附赠Sherlock个让人只想勃然大怒的坏笑，“我仅仅是受宠若惊。你已经太久没有在我这儿寻求过任何帮助了。尤其这次还带着这么个微妙的麻烦过来。”

“我本来并无此意，”Sherlock牙关紧咬地承认道，下一句发言更是光用想的就够艰难，但还是努力出声，“但我发觉我自己…有点迷茫。”

“就这样？”Mycroft答道，Sherlock终于忍不住咆哮了。  
“你非得如此幸灾乐祸不可么？”他厉声道，“你真的就这么孩子气？”

Mycroft不以为然地摇头，但是那个坏笑确实从他脸上消失了。事实上，Sherlock眯起眼睛想着，他甚至看起来有点像被严厉斥责了，好吧，假如Mycroft果真能够看起来如此的话。

“别担忧，弟弟，我无意对此幸灾乐祸，”Mycroft信誓旦旦，“仅仅惊奇而已，其他什么也没有。至于你的请求，我确信我能够帮助你脱离难关。”

Sherlock简单地点了个头。

“我也希望如此。”他说，声音紧绷。哦，他有多想一走了之。让人绝望的是，Sherlock已经有些日子没有感受到如此奇耻大辱。就一名Sub而言，这倒算是相当高的评价。

“当然，这需要花费些许时日，”Mycroft继续说道，靠回椅背，若有所思。

Sherlock强压住越过面前沉重的橡木桌把他哥勒死的冲动。尽管眼下情景，让成为弑兄犯这事儿变得独具诱惑，但却无法帮他解决目前的窘境。他厌恶承认这点，深恶痛绝，然而Mycroft确实是他的最后杀手锏。

“我没法再等，”Sherlock说，“就只……”

Mycroft罕见地并未回以任何冷嘲热讽，只是出声地呼了口气，听起来不那么像声叹息。

“我确定它是手足之难。我承诺你我会竭尽全力，不过，如果我伸出援手，就必须确保它实施得当。”他顿了顿，若有所思地瞥了Sherlock一眼，“我确实对你关爱有加，Sherlock。你无疑感受到这点了吧？”

Sherlock片刻也呆不下去了。他站起来，快速扣好自己的外套，转身。

“我会等你的电话。”这是他在大踏步离开办公室之前唯一能够留下的答复。

稍稍冷静之后，Sherlock无法不再一次对Mycroft所处的状况羡慕嫉妒。为什么命运决意让Sherlock与他哥具有同等非凡才智与顽固个性的同时，却只是用自然基因中的顺从来惩罚他一个人呢？这样的种族天性原本与他的天生个性如此相悖。这真是种族天性所玩弄的残酷花样。确实如此。

Mycorft永远也无法体会Sherlock所面临的挑战。他永远不会理解作为一名独立自主，聪颖绝伦，出类拔萃的奇迹，竟然被生物本能的渴求所束缚。这种欲求如此强烈以至于甚至连Sherlock，这位总是关于忽略自己绝大部分基本需求的人都无法再继续支撑更多时日了。

不，甚至连Sherlock Holmes，这位绝无仅有独一无二的咨询侦探本人，也无法长久地压抑住自己Sub的那一面。然而，他却吓跑了伦敦区域所有说得过去的Dom，这对他来说是个更麻烦的问题。  
并不是说Sherlock没试过去勾搭那些达不到他通常所要求标准的Dom。他曾经希望，只要他足够饥渴的话，一个理解力平平的Dom也足以达成目的。  
当然，他们总是在做些无用功。就算他Sub的那一面从未被真正满足过，Sherlock也没法容忍那些粗心草率的掌控和那些荒唐可笑的命令。

这是为什么最终以他出现在Mycroft的办公室来收场。忍气吞声，咽下骄傲，请求他哥寻找某个真正能够把事儿办妥的人物。

迄今，Sherlock并不在意Dom打哪儿来，只要他或者她能够撑得下去，并且能够精心照料好Sherlock那些令人勃然大怒却异常顽固的渴望。

这意味着，Mycroft要找的是这么个家伙，Shelrock不需要知道细节，只要尽快。他需要集中精力于工作。假如在某人脚边臣服是唯一能够释放他神智自由的方法，那就这么办就好了。

——

Mycroft在相聚之后的两周打来电话。Shelrock没有询问他为了达成目标实施哪些手段。藏起如释重负感，Sherlock只是吐出了一句简单的谢谢之后就挂了电话。

对他来说，请求Mycroft的帮助这件事始终还是感觉不太舒服。Mycroft选择的这个家伙，付钱给他让他来满足Sherlock的需求。不过事已如此，除了坦然面对，也无法可想。Sherlock决意直面命运，妥善处理受伤的自尊，在贝克街221B屏息静待。

身着他剪裁合体的西装中的一件，Sherlock跪在门边的地板上，等待着Mycroft雇佣的那个不管是啥的Dom。他哥是打哪儿把这个他或者她弄来的，Sherlock一点儿也不想知道。

不可能是伦敦本土人士，这点极有可能。这个Dom甚至都不太可能是大不列颠国土的居民。Sherlock想象着不得不和一个法国Dom相处而厌恶地叹气。如果可以的话他宁可要一个德国或者荷兰人，尽管口音都一样让人心烦。如果没用，没准甚至还要从西班牙或者葡萄牙找个Dom来。

他曾听说过有位女士，远自罗马而来，声名在外，对跟高惊人又能够造成极大痛楚的鞋子情有独钟。坊间还传言有对来自瑞士的同卵双胞胎，想象力丰富，并有着让人叹为观止的牛鞭【不是牛的性器官，就是那种很粗很长用来赶牛的鞭子（。）】收藏。

尽管如此，Mycroft可能根本没考虑过这些，而只是选择了某些安全可靠的，经验丰富的，但无聊得紧的Dom罢了。

门铃声打断了Sherlock漂游的思绪，片刻过后他听见台阶那儿传来声响。紧闭的门阻隔了绝大部分谈话，不过Sherlock确定无疑的是，Mycroft派来的这个Dom是个男人。

很好。Sherlock在自己的床事上总有一定程度的偏好。【。】

他听见访客被引入屋子的响动，前门关上了。不多一会儿，有人开始登上楼梯。和Mrs Hudson平日轻快的脚步不同，事实上，Sherlock相当确信这位神秘的Dom还携带了一根拐杖或者其他助步工具一同登上楼梯。

Sherlock默默诅咒Mycroft。他给自己派了个——什么玩意儿，一个老头？经验十足，还有关节炎？一个提醒，Sherlock这些天来不该过分吹毛求疵？说真的，Mycroft不该会如此残忍。

不管如何，在他有足够时间怨恨之前，门开了——好吧，关于拐杖这点，他确实是正确的。

这名男人，不论如何，绝不是老弱病残。这名Dom，身着格子衬衫，褪色的牛仔裤，年龄约不到40岁。对眼前的信息及线索高效处理完毕后，Sherlock只用了很少时间就足以断言男人几乎毫无疑问是个英国人。一名战士，刚刚从阿富汗或者伊拉克退役归来，跛行足以证明这点。

一个军队出身的Dom？Sherlock努力试着压抑住一阵突如其来，令人目眩的兴奋感。没准儿找Mycroft帮忙还是挺值得的。  
和跪在门前的Sherlock打了个照面后，男人有点吃惊地眨了眨眼，但马上回过神给了Sherlock一个礼貌的微笑，然后谨慎地关上身后的大门。

“Hello，”他说，“你一定就是Sherlock了。”

哦，但是他听上去很亲切。为人随和，亲切友好，彬彬有礼，温柔从容，全都不对。这家伙是什么样的战士啊？近距离观察了这名Dom的手之后，Sherlock不由自主地翻了个白眼。哦，自己有多蠢啊。蠢透了！这Dom是军医，多少还有些军人的素养与气质。

这位Dom，也没有错过Sherlock不高兴的表现。他脸上的笑容稍褪。

“不满意我的相貌？”他边脱掉夹克边问。这件外套相对屋子外面的潮湿和寒冷天气来说过于单薄，穿得太旧。

“不是，”Sherlock用别有用意的声调回答，“只是不太确定，当我跟他要一个他能找到的最硬气的Dom时，我哥到底是怎么想的。他给我送了个前军医，心因性瘸腿，肩膀僵硬，显而易见处于抑郁症前期。”

有几秒钟，这个Dom看起来像是被淘汰出赛了，Sherlock难以抑制地一阵自得。他也许是个Sub，但是他可不是个没分量的人。没人能跟得上他的思路，他的观察技巧，他的毒舌。【。】这大概就是，显然，为什么他打从开始就没法找到合适的Dom的原因。

这位Dom，不管怎么说，并没有像Sherlock所期待的那样反应。从惊奇中恢复过来后，他并未发怒，微小的笑容重归他的脸上。

Sherlock眯起眼睛，思索着。

“你的哥哥说过你会这么做，”Dom告诉他，看上去并没有被烦扰，“让人印象深刻，我得承认，如果有点儿无礼的话。”  
他把外套挂在门后，环顾起居室。毫无疑问将咖啡桌，实验设备上的一团混乱，壁炉上的头骨尽收眼底。他的表情兴致勃勃，并没有表现出他应该感受到的任何不快。不管是不是医生，他曾在军队服役，应该多少有点洁癖才对。

Sherlock发现自己被迷住了，不由自主。

“对一切都还满意吗，Sir？”他问道，加了个敬称，听起来像个嘲弄。

当这名Dom的视线落回他身上，给予他钢铁般坚毅的一瞥后，他几近畏缩起来。Sherlock背信弃义的Sub那一面半心半意地开始倒塌，想为了顶嘴道歉。但取而代之的是，Sherlock只是倔强又目无表情地回瞪这男人。他遭受过比愤怒一瞥更糟糕的事儿，假如他那么容易就被吓倒，那么Sherlock现在大概还戴着他那些前Dom项圈中的一个呢。

“没有我的容许，你不必如此称呼我。”这个Dom说，他的声音眼下带有危险又严厉的信号，“事实上，别跪在那儿了。让我们先平等地聊一聊。”

藏起惊奇，Sherlock优雅地起身，然后发现这个Dom和自己相比，个头不算高。他能否用天性中的Dom来弥补这一点尚待考证。【(﹁”﹁) 你就作死吧……】

“请随意入座。”Sherlock边说边挪到自己最喜欢的椅子上。整个屋子里只有这么一件没被实验物品，书本，或者器材覆盖的家具。Dom瞥了眼另一把椅子和沙发，它们统统被纸张，犯罪现场照片挤满——然后和蔼地微微一笑。

“不，谢了。我这会儿比较想站着。”他答道，Sherlock开始觉得，这种礼貌的谈话和表达方式只是一种扮演罢了。  
Sherlock交叠双腿，摆出他的思考姿势，注视着Dom跛行穿过房间，站在壁炉边上。有那么一会儿，他只是保持沉默，仅仅带着那种从容不迫的笑容望着Sherlock，尽管他的眼睛显而易见正在评估着。

“让我先自我介绍一下。”这个Dom最终说道，“我是Dr. John Watson。你现在可以叫我John。”

Sherlock冷笑出声。

“John？真的假的？这是不是前卫得过头了？如果你不喜欢Sir，我个人更喜欢Master的叫法，或者也许Doctor，就你个人情况而言？”

John给了他另一个矫作亲切的微笑。

“我并没有决定是否接收你，不是么？不用担心——我的Sub们从未也绝不敢以名字来称呼我。”

Sherlock试着忽略这句话带给他的兴奋战栗感。他可不会被一些声明给恐吓到。

“你无须假装和我交往，”Sherlock用尖锐的嗓音回应，“我知道我哥肯定承诺过支付金钱以便你接收我。从你的衣着状况来看，我质疑你是否能够拒绝一个这样的机会。哪怕只是为了头一笔钱，你至少也会努力尝试。”

John笑了。短促的干笑，令Sherlock不知为何觉得自己刚才说了些无比愚蠢的话。他拒绝为此羞辱脸红，但无法不为此咬牙切齿。如果有什么事儿会让他觉得彻底受辱的话，那就是感到智商不足。

“这世界上没有任何金钱能够说服我接手一个无意于，甚至没有兴趣臣服于我的Sub，”John说，Sherlock确信他所说的绝无谎言，“迄今为止，你表现出可以预见的孩子气和不顺服。破坏分子的典型，假如我曾经有幸目睹过的话。你的哥哥警告过我，你会是个棘手的难题，我则告诉他，假如你朽木不可雕的话，我不会接手。不过，对你来说走运的是，我会给你个机会来说服我：你事实上，迫切需要一个Dom。”

Sherlock的双手垂落，放下双腿，在椅子里探出身子。

“就这样？”他嘲弄道，“你想要我对你屈服，就像那样？证明给你看我可以有多卑躬屈膝，假如我欲意如此的话？”

John不满意地咂舌。再一次，Shelrock感觉到他说了些不恰当的话。他真的不知道这名Dom是怎么做到的。在此之前，除了特定的几个人，没有人能够做到这点。

缓慢然而确信的，Sherlock感觉到他严重低估了眼前的人。

“这事不在于公开服从。显然让你屈从是一项几近不可能的任务，至少是相当困难。所以不，我不想要你跪着乞求我的协助，那有点超前了。”他停顿了下，吊足了胃口，“我需要你来告诉我，为什么你认为你值得跪在我面前。”

哦，而且他很聪明。Sherlock真不该低估他，他确实不该。身体上的挑战，连同肢体上的羞辱，陈词滥调的恳求，Sherlock找不到这么做的任何动机，除非他已经和这个Dom建立起了某些程度上的关系。  
但是这样的挑战——让他运用头脑，他的思维，他令人眼花的技巧来说服John，Sherlock将会是个适当的Sub，只要他有能够证明这点的机会？当知道了John的策略是什么的时候Sherlock确实被激起了，他发觉自己有点着迷。坦白地说，他已经很久没有因为一个Dom而兴奋了。  
好长一会儿，Sherlock和John陷入沉默，只是彼此对视。然后，Sherlock开始发言。  
“我极其善于观察。没有人比我更擅长在蛛丝马迹中获得线索。我能够预先知道你想要从我这里而得到什么，你期望的是什么，你想要我做什么。我会遵照指令行动，甚至无需你开口命令。”

“为什么这事儿算好事？”John立刻打断他，“一个没有耐心的Sub，想比自己的Dom还要领先一步？一个认为自己明白无误地知道自己的Dom想要什么的家伙？假如我想要的是一件东西，但却告诉你去做另一件事该怎么办？假如我想要你等待10分钟，30分钟，1个小时，一整天的话呢？假如我打算把你整礼拜连续地悬挂于边缘，你并不知道我究竟何时会给予你所预期的特殊命令呢？”

Sherlock竭尽全力不对这个Dom怒目而视。一部分的他奇特地感到被这种斥责之词给侮辱了。另一部分的他则意识到正面临挑战，甚至更急切地想要向John证明自己事实是一个值得接受的Sub。

“我学的很快，”他信誓旦旦地告诉他，“我能够学会什么时候需要等待，什么时候需要行动。事实上，我能够学会我想学的任何事，并成为其中的佼佼者。你所想要的任何东西，你能够想象的任何事儿，我都能够做到。”

“一个认为自己是全知全能的Sub？”John再次打断他，Sherlock几乎想要对他咆哮起来，“一个没有认识到自己有极限的Sub？不知道有极限是正确而且重要的事情？只有具有极限，才能让一场挑战真正成为挑战？假如你毫无界限，我又如何能够将你推至界限边缘？”

挫败感淹没了Sherlock。这家伙到底有什么毛病啊？他不想要Sherlock的话，为什么不索性直说？还到这里来做什么？如果Sherlock如此无药可救，他还在这里浪费时间做什么？

“我经验丰富，”Sherlock飞快地说，“我有过许多种Dom，我阅人无数。没什么能够吓到我的，没什么能够击倒我，我对所有种类的Dom都了若指掌。”

“你称它为经验，我得说你是具有把你的Dom给吓跑的倾向，”John无情地回应，“和同一个人没法保持长时间的关系？显然不是一个神智健全的人想把握的那种顺从，更别提是接手了。”

“那你到底要我说什么？”Sherlock嘶嘶地说，“我模样好看？身材不错？我知道18种方法用嘴就能让你高潮？我可以为我的Dom做任何事儿？我会纵容我的Dom可能有的任何性偏好，不管有多诡异或者让人觉得丢脸？”

“我不太确定你是否意识到，是什么让一个Sub成为合格的Sub。”John平静地告诉他。

随即，Sherlock突然从自己的座位上起身。在他意识深处，他的理智警告他，这是个圈套，John这么做是为了激怒他，他必须冷静，用冰冷逻辑来重新评估眼下状况。  
然而，现在，Sherlock没那么理性。他感到一阵别扭的受伤，甚至是刺痛，汹涌的情绪强迫他做出了多年未有的宣告。

“我可以学习，那么，”他大声说道，“你可以教导我如何做。我可以变得称职。我可以变得出类拔萃，我知道我可以。只要你让我证明，你就能看到。你会看到为了你我能变得有多棒。”

“就这些？”John淡淡地问，听起来平静，甚至有点儿乏味，Sherlock，突然间感觉到那些自己曾经有过的，对自己Sub那一面的痛恨和恐惧，全部粉碎了。

“Please，”他热忱的说，“让我证明给你看。让我试试。Please。”

沉默无声地降临。Sherlock感到自己的发言仿佛正无数次地回响着弹回身上。脑中有一个声音尖叫着，叫他逃走，收回自己的话，至少不要这样看着John。仿佛做他的Sub变成了Sherlock生命中最重要的事儿一样看着他。  
可惜Sherlock现在与通常他所追求成为的那个深思熟虑，逻辑缜密，善于分析的生物如隔万里。现在，Sherlock所能够感受到的只有一种急迫的顺从。在这一刻，除了John接受他，告诉他去做什么，让他感受到被支配之外，他什么也不想要。

当John谨慎地走到Sherlock面前时，从他的脸上看不出任何情绪。他的跛行几乎难以发觉。他依然沉默，这样有点可怕。他把Sherlock拒之门外的恐惧突然间变得如此临近如此刺痛，Sherlock几乎难以呼吸。他如果说不的话怎么办？Sherlock应该做什么来说服他？

不过随即，突然间，温柔的手指梳理过Sherlock的头发，温和地宣示着压力直到Sherlock的双膝跪下。Sherlock不得不伸直脖子才能够朝上看他。John的眼睛柔和温暖，令人惊奇地聚精会神，集中注意力在Sherlock身上，而且，哦，他怎么会错过这个，他曾经渴望过，这种朝上注视着某个比他强大的人的感觉。

“没事儿了，”John平静地说，“很好，Sherlock。我会让你证明给我看的。你值得一个机会。”

此时此刻，把他的脸埋进John的腹部是如此自然而然的举动，他的双手揪紧John的衬衫衣料，呼吸着。温暖的手指继续抚摸着他的头发，轻柔地按摩着他的头皮，直到Sherlock的呼吸恢复平静。缓缓地，理性逐渐回归，片刻之后，Sherlock撤回身，双颊因为羞耻感而泛红。

John，似乎注意到了这点，他小心翼翼地退后一步，手指松开了Sherlock的卷发。

“好点儿没有？”他问。

现在他重新变回和蔼可亲的模样。Sherlock暗自诅咒自己的Sub属性，诅咒John，诅咒他如此轻而易举地被攻陷。这种事情绝对不会再发生。

现在收回之前的话显然不是个选择，尤其是John的安抚感觉如此美妙，而且似乎终于有个Dom能够让Sherlock放松。不过他不会让事情进行如此顺利，他不会。Sherlock才不是一个没有主见，卑躬屈膝的宠物呢。

“不敢相信片刻功夫你竟用某种方法驯服了我，”Sherlock对他说，从自己跪着的地方朝上瞪着John。  
John大声笑了，至少这次，没让Sherlock感到发言有点蠢。如果有什么的话，那就是John似乎被他的顽固不驯给逗乐了。

“哦，Sherlock，不，当然不。就像我说的，你确实是个棘手难题，”他稍稍平静了点儿，他的双眸里依然满溢着货真价实的愉快，“不过我不认为你无药可救。并不完全是。”  
Sherlock重重吞咽，扭头到一边。假如他的脸蛋没有依然这么红通通的话。谁知道John从中得出了什么样的结论呢。

“那现在怎么着？”Sherlock尖锐地问道，还是没看着John，“你现在打算为我之前的顶撞惩罚我吗？”

John挪了挪位置。

“不。如我所说——我之前并未接手，所以我无需为此惩罚你任何事。”他离远了点儿，Sherlock现在仰头，看着他走到门边，拿起挂着的外套。

“等下！”Sherlock喊道，“你去哪儿？你不留下吗？”

John摇了摇头。

“不。我认为作为一天的量这些已经足够了。我们将逐渐慢慢地习惯彼此，按部就班。除非，当然了…”John给了他一个询问的眼神，“你需要我再多呆一会儿吗？”

Sherlock立刻明白他指的是什么。Sherlock现在还感觉到脆弱，比他泄露出的那些更为脆弱吗？他需要John留在身边，确保他不会崩溃，或者呼吸过度吗？嗤之以鼻地，Sherlock站了起来，双手环臂。他们甚至还没进行过一场完整的谈话。没什么好担心的。

“不。走吧。我确定你还有别的事情要忙，我当然也有。Have a nice day,John.”

John随意地套上外套，几乎最后才想起倚回拐杖。

“那么，保重。”他回答，转动门把手。在即将离开之际，John再一次转过头，给了Sherlock坚定的一瞥。“哦，还有，Sherlock？”

Sherlock，尽管努力抵抗不过还是在僵在原地。

"‘Sir’ should be just fine from now on."

说完，John离开了。

 

***

Sherlock对自己的耐心所知不详，尤其是它看起来对一个实验或者案件毫无帮助的时候。  
在他们的邂逅三天之后，John Watson并未打电话或者发来任何消息。Sherlock已经受够了。在经验丰富的技巧指导下，不到20分钟他就已经检索到了自己眼下强烈需要的John的手机号码，然后迅速给他发了条消息。

__  
你在等什么？  
我以为你已经同意了接收我  
-SH 

_没有任何回复，Sherlock忍不住又发了一条。_

_你改变主意了？  
-SH_

__  
然后他立马后悔莫及。这听起来像是迫不及待到让人厌恶。就像他没了个Dom在身边就没法活似的。Sherlock痛恨看似软弱。他一点也不软弱。他是个Sub，一个该死的Sub，但并不柔弱无助。他并不需要一个Dom才能使自己完整，他只是需要满足他自从青春期起就一直不断烦扰他的来自Sub那一面天性的欲望以便清理思路罢了。

Sherlock起身时差点错过了自己手机的震动。终于收到了一条回复。

_  
之前有点儿忙。不过今晚如何？7点。_

 

Sherlock冲着电话咆哮。忙？忙了整整三天？几乎不可能。假如Sherlock有幸得见，这是个意志的较量。John需要Sherlock濒临边缘，充满渴望，无法自持。而且他大概也想要Sherlock先发制人。Sherlock又败了。

Sherlock觉得都是他的脑袋不听使唤的错。自从他在John的脚边臣服过一次后就不太好使。

好吧，Sherlock也可以加入这个游戏。今晚，他将成为自我控制的明灯，自制力的大师。他绝对不会分崩离析，不会像上次那样。John绝对别想哄骗出任何回应。Sherlock打算看到他经历和自己一样的挫折与失意，想看到他失去那种让人恼火的镇定自如，那种彬彬有礼的微笑，那种声音中的冷静。

__  
我也认为今夜时机刚好。  
-SH 

_很好。穿点儿舒服的衣服。_

 

不高兴地喷着气儿，Sherlock把他的手机扔向咖啡桌，然后看着它滑过一大堆乱七八糟的东西掉落在地板上。舒适的衣物。这个家伙到底是在计划什么呢？他是想要Sherlock能够——干嘛，轻松地脱光吗？还是跪上几个小时？整个晚上都要动来动去？

Sherlock低声咆哮，意识到让他想个没完也肯定是John计划中的一部分。这么初级，这么没趣——不管怎么说，它奏效了。Sherlock讨厌死它，拒绝推测更多。

不过，将近7点时Sherlock坐在自己的椅子里，穿着黑色长裤和淡青色的T恤，留声倾听动静。Mrs Hudson今晚不在，所以Sherlock得自己把John请进门。

直到7点20，预料中的门铃才姗姗响起。Sherlock越发不耐烦，咚咚地狂奔下楼，直到走到楼下才想起自己之前的计划：自我控制。深呼吸了一下，Sherlock找回理智。很可能迟到也是John计划中的一部分。Sherlock才不会上钩呢。【。】

Sherlock打开门时，脸上的那张完美冷静的面具就滑落了。他没法不挑起眉毛看着眼前的光景。

 

John Watson全身湿透，他外套的衣料被雨浇湿变成深色，他的头发湿淋淋得一塌糊涂。Sherlock赶紧闪身，让John进来。真奇怪，Sherlock竟然没注意到外面开始下雨了，当他关门的时候瞥了眼门外，倾盆大雨正在侵袭着整个Baker街。他刚才有这么聚精会神地沉思了吗？

“Hello。抱歉来迟了。”John在Mrs Hudson的擦鞋垫上边擦拭鞋底边说道，用一只手耙了耙湿发，“地铁出了点儿问题，好像因为Baker街站的信号故障还是什么的。”

“没事，”Sherlock对他说道，盯着John笨手笨脚地从自己湿透的外套里脱出来，一只手同时还抓着他的拐杖。

也许Sherlock误解了John的控制规则。至少，Sherlock没有在这个Dom的举止中发现任何说谎的成分，他正在因为寒冷而微微打着哆嗦——迟到并不是他那个打算让Sherlock失败的计划中的一部分。

好吧，迟到原本就是件对Sherlock所推断出的John的计划无关紧要的事情。眯起的眼睛微微放松，Sherlock竭力散发出他的漠不关心。

“有什么地方我能把这玩意儿给弄干吗？”John问道，Sherlock指着门廊下面的暖气片。

“Mrs Hudson不会介意的。”他知会道，John点点头，把他湿透的外套罩在取暖装置上面。

他回来的时候，Sherlock已经跨上了好几级台阶。他没有回头看John是不是跟上了。反正他总会那么做的。打开公寓的大门，Sherlock走进起居室，仅仅从容地站在沙发边上等待着。

John花了点儿时间爬上楼梯，顾及自己的伤腿。Sherlock重重地从鼻子里出了声气儿，这种跛行显然是心因性的，从他们第一次碰面那天的反应来看，John自己也知道。那他为什么没办法治好它？

终于，John走到楼上，关上身后的门走进起居室。当他转过来时，领会到Sherlock举止含义，再次轻笑。

“你最近如何？Sherlock？”他问。

在回答之前，Sherlock谨慎地顿了一顿。

“很好。你呢？”

假如John被他的简短答复惹火的话，他至少没表现出来。

“有点湿透了，不过大部分还算好的。”他回答道，眼中闪着警告。Sherlock注视着他检视整个房间区域（和往常一样混乱），外面的天气（还在下着雨），Sherlock的衣服（舒适轻便），然后，他的视线落回Sherlock的脸上。

“很高兴你联络了我，”John说，“尽管我不记得有给过你号码。”

Sherlock冷冷地耸耸肩膀。

“知道去哪儿找就没那么难查。”

John挑眉。  
“在哪儿找到的？”

“网络数据库。”

“我不记得把自己的号码放到网络的任何地方。”John答道，眉头微蹙。

“你不是哪儿都能登入，不，”Sherlock讥讽道，期望惹恼这个Dom。

然而John并没有因为不悦而弯曲嘴角。与此不同的是，他甚至笑了笑，然后舌尖轻轻舔过下唇，像是为了不让笑容太过明显似的。

“Well，我见过你的哥哥，”他表示，声音里包含笑意，“我不该对你知道怎么搞到私人信息这点太过惊奇或者被震撼。”

“哦，Mycroft是不是又炫耀了一把？”Sherlock不屑一笑。

“没错。这点他和你非常相似。”John表示，设法马上扰乱了Sherlock自控力。

“我和我哥一点儿也不像。”他慷慨激昂地还嘴道。

这个声明确实让John唇角紧绷了。

“我不会让你这么和我交谈，”他警告道，他的声音恢复了上次令Sherlock吃惊的那种坚毅如钢的音调，“事实上，迄今为止，我的态度相当友好，Sherlock。你是不是忘了我为什么来这儿？”

Sherlock意识到自己身侧的两只手正在握紧成拳头，他松开双手。这不在计划之中，他需要保持镇定自若才对。

“我很抱歉。”他说，听起来一点儿毫无歉意。

John抬起一边的眉毛，Sherlock窃笑。

“Sir，”他加上一句。

John眯起眼睛。

 

“你似乎被一个误会给困住了，”他说，朝前跨出几步，与Sherlock离得更近，“我还没打算无条件接手你。事实上，你得表现出你对我做这件事情有多感激。明白我说的话了么？”

Sherlock下意识地控制自己的眼睛不要激烈地睁大。他也许没注意，然而Dr John Watson在展现出他Dom的一面时会变得相当可怕。Sherlock发觉自己不由自主地紧张起来。

“你的意思是什么？”Sherlock问，“Sir？”当发觉John的视线变得更加尖锐强烈时他追加了一句。

“我并不蠢，Sherlock。我看得出，你正在尽可能地表现出之前那个连发两条迫不及待的短信，就像想亲自登门好乞求我同意你服从我的那个人不是你似的。”

Sherlock重重吞咽了一下。

“我并不需要你，Sherlock,”John冷冰冰地继续说道，“假如我想要一个Sub，我可以出去寻找，找个乖觉听话的，知道把嘴巴的用途在哪儿更合适，而不是忙于顶撞我的人。不，Sherlock，我不需要你。是你需要我。”

John现在如此接近，他不得不抬头看进Sherlock的眼睛。但不知为何，这并没有让他所呈现出的掌控力减弱半分。当他开口说话时，Sherlock的脸上几乎能够感受到他灼热的气息。

“你乞求我接管你，我之所以同意，因为我看见了你的不顾一切。你需要有人让你知道自己所处的位置。所以，别和我玩游戏。如果我发觉你没打算努力，如果我留意到你还在装模作样漠不关心的话，哪怕只是我不太相信你愿意就此努力，听从我的指令的话，我发誓我就此离开，绝不再来，就算你再次出动你那位哥哥也没用。”

Sherlock双膝一软。他因John的措辞而怒意上升，喉咙里翻滚着尖锐的热辣辣的东西，同时又犹豫不决，渴望向这名他怒目相向的Dom乞求原谅。最终，他酝酿出了另一声道歉，双腿紧绷矗立原地，抵抗住了跪下的冲动，因为他还未被命令如此。

“对不起，Sir。”他说，这一次，他确意如此。

John用视线把Sherlock钉在原地，有一会儿功夫，屋子里充斥着沉默的紧张感。  
随后，John的表情变得稍微友善了些。他朝后退了一步，不像刚才几秒之前那么让人恐惧。Sherlock感到自己终于能呼吸舒畅了。

“很好。我知道你还是理智的。你没有暴跳起来攻击我。”

 

Sherlock吐了口气，半是愤慨，半是自我安慰。他警惕地注视着John走过房间，几乎没有使用他的拐杖，然后坐在Sherlock的椅子上。

“现在，让我们试试我们能不能让你从那种显而易见的恼怒中解脱出来。”John说，听起来如此善解人意，Sherlock几乎难以把这种亲切随和的一面和半分钟之前那个冷若冰霜的Dom联系起来，“过来，Sherlock。跪下。”

慢吞吞地，尽管不知道事态将会如何发展，但是不打算这么快就再次激怒他，Sherlock跟随John的步子，跪在John的边上。椅子地板上的地毯压在他的膝盖下方，感觉不像它原本该有的那种不舒服。

“非常好。”John称赞道，滑动满意的拇指掠过Sherlock的脸颊。

Sherlock竭尽全力才没有流露出因这种赞赏的碰触而带来的战栗。他才没这么容易搞定。

-TBC-

1.3  
“让我们先聊一聊。”John继续道，“你的兄长在你和你的那些前任Dom充分感受到了挫败。”

Sherlock在自己所跪的位置僵硬了一下。John的手指立刻重新回到Sherlock的脸颊，用带有更多安抚意味的手势沿着他的脸朝下轻抚。努力不凑得更近，Sherlock不情不愿地承认John对自己的Sub的反应了若指掌。

“我不认为他们有多重要。”他简短地说。

“哦，不过他们确实事关重大。”John反驳道，“显然，他们都失败了。所以我想知道原因。否则我们如何避免出错呢？”

“好吧。我不想谈他们。”

Sherlock没来得及闪开，John的手指捏住他的下巴，强迫他朝上抬起头，直到看着自己Dom的眼睛。

“首先：尊重。假如你再一次忘记称呼我为Sir，就得接受惩罚。明白么？”

抵抗住了那阵令他失去镇定的，令人目眩的兴奋感，Sherlock坚定地回答：“是的，Sir。”  
John短短点了下头。

“很好。第二点，假如你想要忘记过去那些不愉快的经历，我尊重你的决定，但假如你是为了拒绝提供给我所需要的重要信息而这么做的话，我不会同意的。这点明白么，Sherlock？”

Sherlock再次发觉只能回答这么一句：“是的，Sir。”

John的手指立刻放松了。指尖轻柔地碰触Sherlock的皮肤，让人安心。这个Dom把手放回自己的腿上。  
“现在，”他说明，“假如你打算跳过某些经历不提，你可以。不过跟我说说。一定还有你能够和我分享的事儿。”

整理思路后，Sherlock直起身子。这样他能够用更为舒适的姿势注视John。

“很显然，我希望能够在一名Dom身上，”Sherlock正色解释道，“找寻到理解能力——我没法儿同一个蠢货相处，他们可别想统治我。创造力——我唾弃老调重弹，我能够理解传统与基本原则，不过没法忍受想象力的匮乏。第三，失衡——我是个Sub，但我并非某个没有自我意识的宠物或玩具。我可以让我的Dom需求优先被满足，我亦非常了解控制欲，我乐于为了我的Dom做些自我牺牲，但我绝不会被人像一件物品那样使用，也绝不甘愿低人一等。”

深深地呼吸，Sherlock发觉自己最后几句比原本所想的更为刺耳。不过John看起来倒是并不太介意。

“对我来说这些合情合理，”John平静评论道，“每个人对自己的伴侣都有着某些标准，Sub也好，Dom也罢。”他顿了顿，若有所思地望着Sherlock，“你的标准如此明晰，让我不由得想要知道你那些前任Dom是什么样的。”

“我几乎碰不到一个能够达到全部标准的Dom，”Sherlock说，“我也早就意识到这是些不易获得的特质。此外，人各有好。很多Sub确实比较喜欢被操控，有些甚至就是在寻找那种使用愚蠢暴力，只想找个没有自我意志的sub的Dom来掌控自己。事实上，大部分Sub与Dom对此予取予求。”

Sherlock踌躇着。John以眼神询问他自己的喜好。

“我确实也找到过一些够得上我的口味的，不过他们好像都没有办法与我相处很久。恐怕仅仅具备共同目标的情况下，双方也没法和谐相处。最后我终于被说服，一个所谓的‘完美打包’是不存在的，所以当事情进展不顺时我就频繁地更换Dom。当然，没有任何伴侣数量会是供不应求的，在伦敦也不行。所以我恐怕……”

Sherlock猛地打住。不想听起来太可悲。

“Yes？”John静静地提示。

Sherlock清了清喉咙，不想承认告诉John这些事儿让自己不太舒服。

“我恐怕我已经恶名远扬了。大部分圈子都听说我很难搞定，哪怕是还没来得及接触的。”

“你没法再自己找到伴侣了，”John总结道，“这就是为什么你出动了你的哥哥。”

“差不多。”

他们俩都沉默了一会儿，Sherlock努力耐心地保持跪姿。最终，John终于开口了。

“你和我分享了这些，我很感激，”他说，声音温暖，“我会尽可能不辜负你的预期，而且，针对你的恐惧，至少有一点我能够安抚的：我也不喜欢我的Sub成为缺乏自我意志的无趣之物，当然也力图不让他们成为如此。”

“很好，”Sherlock回应，“我也希望你说的都是实话。”

一只沉重的手放在Sherlock的头上。他立刻知道即将发生什么。如此突如其来令他一阵兴奋，有点儿想吐。

“既然我们都对你那段众多伴侣经历中保留自我意识的事儿有了明确认知，”John表示，他的声音比先前坚定了一些，“我只能认为你略去敬称是为了某种目的。”

Sherlock顽固地拒绝回应。

“我怎么告诉你的？假如你忘了展示给我正确的尊重？”John尖锐地说。

“我会受到惩罚。”Sherlock不情愿复述。

“恐怕我没明白。”

Sherlock只压抑住了一半不高兴的鼻音。

“我会受到惩罚，Sir。”

“没错。站起来，Sherlock。现在。”

Sherlock站起来，站在扶手椅边上。他的一部分倔强地拒绝领悟其实这次惩罚是他自己蓄意而为的。他的另一部分则为这个新的Dom即将向他提供的惩罚而跃跃欲试。

“去给我泡杯茶。”John说。

Well。这可真是比急转直下还出乎意料。

“Excuse me?”Sherlock难以置信地问，“这算是惩罚吗？”

“你已经开始质疑我了？”John回应道，神情严肃。

Sherlock又瞪了他一会儿，然后不高兴地喷了口气儿，大踏步地转身走向厨房。这家伙真是让人难以忍受。当他听取Sherlock的那些经历时看起来多么通情达理，不过现在，他真是让人失望。泡茶？他是玩真的吗？这其中必然有诈。或许他是在为寻找到一个彻底的惩罚而故意拖延时间。这是唯一符合情理的动机。

泡一壶地道的茶事实上也是种小小的挑战。水壶很快就找到了，可惜Sherlock自从那个温度如何影响血液凝固速度的实验之后还没有清理过它，看起来像是没法用了。他最后用炉子上一个瘪掉的壶烧了开水，寻找到几个干净杯子，又花了好一阵才泡了些模样较为可疑的花草茶。

“你要怎么喝？”Sherlock从厨房那儿大声问。

没有回应。Sherlock甚至没费力去咽下他不高兴的叹气声。

“你要怎么用茶，Sir？”Sherlock硬邦邦地重复。

“牛奶。不加糖。”John从起居室那儿回应道，声音听起来友好十足。

回到起居室，Sherlock半心半意地想把热茶泼到John的大腿上叫他玩儿蛋去。

“你的茶，Sir。”Sherlock草草地说，把饮料递给他的Dom。

John接过杯子，微微一笑。

“很好。看来你还不至于完全无法遵守一个命令。”他表扬道，然后轻轻啜了一口。既然他没把它再吐出来，Sherlock就认定茶还算能够入口。“现在，去把我的拐杖拿过来。”

Sherlock朝这个Dom眨了眨眼睛，无法自抑地一阵微颤。所以茶只是个借口。John自始至终还是打算对他施行体罚。吞咽着，Sherlock弯腰拿起靠在扶手椅边上的拐杖。他很少被杖罚，不过他经历过的几次，那滋味确实很痛。他握住拐杖，试着计算出这次会有多疼。

拐杖不算太沉，显然大部分由铝制成，但它是空心的。Sherlock非常确定的是，底部的橡胶可以被移除以便让其更为锋利，令它化身为一件地道的体罚刑具。

省略Sir这个敬称就真的需要被如此惩罚么？不过，Sherlock迄今为止的表现都不算驯服，不是吗？也许John预谋吓一吓他，让他知道谁才是订规矩的那个人。

Sherlock的意识被夹在一阵让人目眩的兴奋感，以及对被一根该死的拐杖惩罚就这么兴奋的自己的Sub一面的厌恶感之间纠结不已。他知道自己所享受的并非疼痛，而是那种获得它的感受，以及之后他会被原谅，甚至可能因为出色忍耐而受到嘉奖的体会。

Sherlock恼怒地驱散背信弃义的思绪，然后递给John拐杖。  
John摇了摇头。

“你误解我了，”John表示，“仔细听清楚：我要你转过去，走出三步远，然后再转身面朝我。屈膝跪下，不得跪坐。我需要你笔直跪好，双手手臂伸直，保持与地面平行，掌心朝上。拐杖就平放在你的双手掌心里。明白了么？

Sherlock能够在脑中清楚地还原这个画面，基于他手中的拐杖重量。他开始有点儿明白承受这个惩罚所需的耐力了。

“Yes,Sir，”他谨慎地回答，然后转身遵循命令行事。

双膝着地之后，Sherlock就明白了，John是把他从起居室铺设的柔软地毯区域调遣到坚硬的地板去跪下。按照命令伸直手臂后，Sherlock只花了半分钟就搞清楚这动作将会变得有多不舒服。

“保持你的姿势，不准挪动。”John告诉他，瞥了眼Sherlock的姿势，“我不会让你有懈怠的机会。”

“Sir，’Sherlock开口了，“这惩罚会持续多久？”

John和蔼的笑容微微透出些许残酷的味道。

“直到我满意为止。”他回答道，然后缓缓地啜了口茶，“现在，安静。我同样不想听见你说话。”

拐杖其实真的不算太沉，起初这点还算得上安慰。尽管很快Sherlock就意识到当他维持正确姿势不动时，它的平衡却很难掌握。  
约莫过了有10分钟，221B一片寂静。John一边盯着Sherlock可算作纹丝不动的姿势一边平静地喝着他的茶。

“手臂。”John突然说道，声音尖锐，Sherlock发觉他的双臂确实在往下垂。

吞咽着，Sherlock小心翼翼地调整着姿势直到John轻轻一点头。  
很快，Sherlock就意识不到了时间的流逝。他的视野模糊直到聚焦点只剩下一个，就是John，他坐在扶手椅上，不断及时纠正Sherlock的姿势，边喝着他的茶。

“身子挺直，Sherlock.”“又是手臂，Sherlock，别懈怠。”“别倒下。”“下巴抬起来。”

他的双膝和手臂确实够痛，但是惩罚却和疼痛扯不上半点关系。它是平衡感的考验，保持姿势，以及惟命是从。  
假如Sherlock不是忙着确保他跪姿正确的话，他大概就能多花点儿心思想到这是多么聪明的一个惩罚。从来没有人给过他类似的东西，尤其是从没有教过他这样的一节课。

在一切尽头看似遥遥无期之后，，John终于喝完茶，从椅子上起身。Sherlock琢磨惩罚大概结束了，于是开始舒展自己的胳膊。

“我没有说你可以结束了，”John严厉地告诫他，Sherlock用力抿起唇，重新抬起双臂，当他这么做的时候，身体微微颤抖。

不拄拐杖的情况下，John缓缓地谨慎地走到Sherlock面前，观察着他如何竭力既维持姿势又保持平衡。

“你做的非常好，”数分钟的安静后他说，“假如你把现在花费在如何掌控惩罚上的精力花费一半在如何尊敬地称呼我这件事上，我发誓你不出一周就会成为Sub的典范。”

他靠近，手指轻柔地拂过Sherlock伸直的双臂。

“你断断续续地打了半个多小时的颤儿，但我只要提示你，你马上就会重回正轨。这点非常出色。你做的非常出色，Sherlock。”

John的评价听起来如此诚挚，以至于Sherlock不得不重重地吞咽一下。突如其来地他感到一阵落泪的欲望，一种通常他会断然拒绝向其投降的渴望。只不过是短短的几句称赞而已。尽管如此，他已经很久没有被表扬过了，但这并不意味着他就会在彻底沦陷，哭天抹泪，尤其是不会在一个认识了一周都不到的Dom面前。

“你知道，享受称赞并不可耻，”John加上一句，“假如你事后感觉也不好的话，惩罚有何意义呢？”

Sherlock不得不暂时躲避John投向他的温柔视线。他几乎不记得他的前任Dom们中有任何一个用过这种称赞包含的一半友好之情去夸奖过他。

“Sherlock，回答我，你应该称呼我为什么？”

Sherlock在挤出回答之前不得不再次吞咽，他的声音在回答时有点儿鼻音浓重：“我应该称呼你为Sir……Sir。”

被Sherlock笨拙的措辞逗乐了，John赞许地点点头。他的舌尖短暂地舔了舔唇。

“你为何要如此称呼我？身子挺直，Sherlock。”

直起身调整姿势，Sherlock急促地吸了口气，然后回答。他的声音现在有点嘶哑。

“为了显示出我的尊重，Sir.”

“非常完美，没错。那么从今往后你会努力去做吗？”

预感到这次或许发不出声音，Sherlock试着用一个点头来蒙混过关。John，当然，不会容许他这么做的。

“一个得体的答案，Sherlock。”

闭上眼睛，Sherlock集中精力让声音恢复正常。他吞咽数次，试着让喉头松动。最后，他终于挤出一声能够听得见的：“Yes，Sir。”

拐杖从他的双手中被拿起，他的眼睛猛地再次睁开。

“你可以休息了。”John静静地告诉他。

Sherlock微微战栗，放低双臂，向后沉以便跪坐在脚踝上。他的双臂与双腿感觉不适，就像它们自行沉眠似的。

“你做的非常好。Sherlock。确实非常，非常不错。”

Sherlock透过稍嫌模糊的视线望着John走近直到他所看到的只有这位Dom身上所穿的，扣上纽扣的衬衫。当温暖的手指托起Sherlock的下巴让他抬头时，Sherlock再次深深呼吸以避免痛哭失声。

“怎么了，Sherlock？”John温柔地问。

挫败地，Sherlock打算望向别处，然而被John牢固有力的手掰回原位。

“我不知道，”Sherlock最终呛出一句，“我不知道，Sir。”

John的双眼探询地注视着他。随后这位Dom松开手指，似乎不再期待对方給予更深思熟虑的回答。

“你绷得太紧，而且沮丧了好一阵子了，Sherlock，”他道，“你无需焦虑，量力而行即可。”

借着拐杖直起身，John向后退了一步。

“现在，如果你准备好了的话，就和我重新入座吧。”

望着John走回去坐回扶手椅中，Sherlock花费了好一会儿才重拾自我跟过去，不过仅仅跪在扶手椅的边上。温柔的手指穿过他的头发，轻柔地把Sherlock拽到跪在正对着John的位置，这点并不让人惊奇。  
起初，Sherlock几乎可以肯定John期待某些性方面的服务。但实际上，他只是引导着Sherlock，让他的脸搁在自己的大腿上休息。Sherlock花费好一阵子拒绝在其上放松，体内某些部分依然拒绝承认这就是他所需要的东西。

尽管如此，John却似乎极为耐心，仅仅简简单单地让自己的手指继续梳理着Sherlock的卷发，直到Sherlock终于全身放松，让脸颊埋进John的牛仔裤布料之间。

有很长一会儿，室内一片宁静，但没有先前惩罚时期的那种紧张感。Sherlock的脑袋充斥着John是如此温柔地对待他，他的称赞如何温暖，这种感觉如何美妙。  
不知如何，此时此刻，那种悲惨兮兮的感觉甚至全部烟消云散。

最后，John终于正坐起身，他的动作令Sherlock抬起脑袋，感觉像从一场小憩中被摇晃着唤醒。

“有点迟了，”John低语，手指最后一次摩挲Sherlock的脑袋，“我该走了。”

Sherlock没费心隐瞒自己不开心的反应。

“这就要走么，Sir？”他问道，当John赞许地朝他微笑时，甚至无法压抑自小腹升起的那股暖流。

记得将dom称为Sir这不算什么值得夸奖的大事。但是，John却能用一个赞许的眼神就让Sherlock觉得他像是刚刚解决了最复杂最神秘的案件。

“恐怕是的。不过我还会再来。这个周末如何？”

Sherlock几乎就想要叫他明天就回来了，最好早上就来，不过他及时地悬崖勒马。到周末而已，他齁得住。他已经好几个月生活中没有任何Dom了，这才几天时间，他当然能妥善料理。再说，也不该再给John更多能够利用的优势了。

“这周末对我来说完全可行，Sir。”

“Good.”

虑及John想起身，Sherlock直起身，谨慎地站起来然后挪到一边。因为觉得对一个刚刚才避免你陷入痛哭流涕境地的Dom来说是件礼貌的事儿，Sherlock跟着John，把他一路送到楼下，甚至容忍了John慢到让人发疯的下楼速度。  
他甚至鼓起勇气把John的外套从暖气片上取了过来。John的谢谢让他通体舒畅，Sherlock不知自己此举是不是下意识为之，只为获得又一个赞许的眼神。

当John推开门，外面还在下着雨。叹了口气，John作出就要这么穿着一件薄到愚蠢的外套走进大雨里，连一把雨伞都没有的架势。

“等等，”Sherlock喊道，然后走到Mrs Hudson的衣帽架边上，在她的大衣和夹克间摸索着，直到找到一把她储存在那里的紫色折叠伞。“给你，Sir。“

John和蔼可亲地接受了这把伞。

“谢谢你，“他再次说道，在Sherlock反应过来之前，他微微探身，在Sherlock的脸颊上印下一吻，“你做的真的很棒，Sherlock。我希望你能够保持下去。”

他没有等待对方回应，撑开伞，走进门外的倾盆大雨之中。Sherlock望着他的背影，他留下的吻似乎在他的脸颊肌肤上灼热燃烧。

他言行果真值得如此感情丰富的回应吗？事实上不过第一天而已？

有些失落地，Sherlock关上门，靠回门背上。和这个新的Dom才相处不到一周他就已经败北。John Watson还会做些什么令他为之惊奇呢？

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

2.1 翻译 By 偶素白痴

当然了，不可避免地，Sherlock总有一天要因为案子放John的鸽子。

他的前任dom们永远没法跟他长久处下去的突出原因之一就是Sherlock总是会为了一起谋杀案而甩下他们和先前的约定。没有人能够理解Sherlock的工作对他来说有多么重要，即便是在他们对他的职业略有所知的时候。

所以，Sherlock原本希望在事情再次走向无可救药之前至少和他的新dom取得一定的进展，定下某些协议。毕竟，他都拉下脸去求助Mycroft了。尽管他并不介意在他哥哥面前显示他并不是全知全能，但就没有必要赶跑John Watson来证明这一点了。

烦人的是，要是John如果把他们的约会定在早一天，哪怕就早几个小时，事情也会好多了。

事情确实不妙。一开始的时候。

 

星期六一大早，Sherlock收到一条来自John的简洁短信。

“我下午两点过来，如果你方便的话。”

“好。SH”

在发送完回复后，Sherlock才想起他的回复是不是太无礼了，然后想想算了。在短信里使用sir或者别的顺从词汇显然太傻了。

John的下一条短信，虽然包含了一条命令并且直截了当，也没有让Sherlock觉得过于苛责。

“好。在那之前我希望你把客厅那团乱收拾一下。”

Sherlock气鼓鼓地从卧室走出来——他在那拉小提琴来着——把起居室的状况尽收眼底。

确实相当乱，但也没比平常更乱。Sherlock自己肯定是没有意见的。说起来，那天难道很乱吗？John之前似乎没太介意啊，他们第二次见面的时候还就在这个房间里呆了半个多小时呢。

Sherlock马马虎虎地把一些文件夹推到桌边，结果却掉到了地上。

老天，可打扫真是太烦人了，无聊透顶。

而且说真的，到头来，只要他知道能在哪找得到东西，有点乱也不是什么大问题，是不？

Sherlock瞄了眼手表。还不到上午9点。在John出现之前还有的是时间收拾。Sherlock还能开展那个关于铅漆的实验——是关于Lestrade的一个旧案子的，Sherlock最近才拿到手。

再估量了一眼房间，他可以在一个小时内打扫完，绰绰有余。要是他光把大部分东西塞进箱子搬到楼上那个空房间的话还要更快一些。John也看不出来区别。

打定主意后，Sherlock离开客厅，转而去拿他前些天堆在浴室里的那些伤痕累累的旧油漆罐子。

等他从实验里回过神来，已经将近一点半了，他的手机正铃声大作，是Lestrade的专用铃声——很难听，但难以忽略。

随意把两条油漆样本玻片丢在餐桌上，Sherlock接起电话，听了Lestrade的话后，然后马上换上衣服冲了出去，连门都来不及关。

接完电话不到20分钟，Sherlock已经到达了犯罪现场。他忽略了Donovan一贯的冷嘲热讽，而是带着问题直奔Lestrade，并终于得到了所有的关键性信息。

谋杀现场可怕得令人心花怒放：三具损毁而腐败的尸体，几乎算是相当艺术地摆在一个公园喷泉里，喷泉水变成了黏糊糊的红铜色，水里的化学物质混合了血液的结果，很可能还有别的东西。

被化学物质吸引，Sherlock完全无视了Anderson的抱怨，径直走向尸体，仔细检查。

就在他快要解释完案件是为什么和如何发生的（只要一个简单的实验他就几乎能确定是前任邻居干的了）时候，Donovan打断了他的演讲，语气比平常更为强势。

“嘿，怪胎，怪胎！Sherlock，你能不能闭上你那无所不知的嘴一秒钟！”

只有在这种时候Sherlock才会惊觉Sally Donovan是个声音相当强有力的dom。谁叫她平常总是那么容易被驳倒和忽略呢。

“怎么？”他厉声道，丝毫不让畏缩和道歉的sub欲望有机会探头。他转身离开晕头转向的Lestrade，却愕然发现John Watson正站在Donovan旁边。

John看起来——好吧，不算生气。真的，他脸上基本没有什么表情，只是瞥了一眼血淋淋的喷泉——也基本被Lestrade和Sherlock的身影挡住了。

其余的部分——站得僵直，双手紧握——倒是很能说明问题。

突然想起约好的时间，Sherlock扫了眼手臂。下午3:16。迟到大发了。

“他说他是和你在一起的。” Donovan继续道，那副得意洋洋的笑容让她的嘴扭得很是难看。

Sherlock不用花费天才的脑筋也能想到她为什么基于这么弱的一个理由就让一个陌生人进入犯罪现场。她无疑意识到John是个dom。一个dom——也许还带着怒气冲冲的声调——来找Sherlock。

而Sherlock——尽管他恨不得装作不是——是个sub，而且众所周知。

Donovan让他们见面，就是存心想制造出苏格兰场的人还无缘得见的一幕：Sherlock Holmes被他的dom狠狠教训，甚至惩罚一顿。

突然心生恐惧，Sherlock大步走向John。

“你不能到这来。”他痛恨自己音调的拔高，显然足以让Donovan和其他人听到了。

“我不能来吗？”John答道。

老天，但他的语气真是吓人。尽管脸上不动声色，但他的声音可完全不是这么回事。不是单纯的沉稳，而是锋芒毕露，尖锐逼人。

Sherlock无法应答。不管他说什么，都很可能会被责骂和当众羞辱。他对此深恶痛绝。

“看来你是忘了。”John终于继续开口道，他的鼻孔细微收缩。

“是。”Sherlock勉力道，他的一部分大脑尖叫着让他加上sir，另一部分则拒绝当着Lestrade和他手下的面承认他们的关系。

有那么几秒钟，看起来John真的像是要破口大骂，他的喉结愤怒地抽动，盯着Sherlock。Sherlock已经开始想象自己趴在泥地里，哀求John的原谅。他毫不怀疑一旦挨骂这一幕一定会出现，从John目前对他的影响来看。

但这时，奇迹般地，John闭上了眼睛，做了几次急促的呼吸。当他再次看向Sherlock时，他看起来冷静多了。连他的声音也只是严厉，而不再是尖锐得像是要把Sherlock割碎似的。

“那就收一下尾，但尽快。我们回头再说。”

说完后，他转身走向警方的隔离带，每一步都显示出强压的怒意。Sherlock目瞪口呆，然后终于回过神来。

拣起残存的自尊，Sherlock转过身，迅速向Lestrade解释完案件的可行解决方法，并保证他在第二天会把证据寄过来。

没有说再见，Sherlock随后离开曾是犯罪现场的后花园，匆匆走向John离开的方向。

然而，他还是没有错过Donovan不怀好意的目光和Anderson的窃窃私语：“哦，他终于要得到教训了。”

就是那么明显，不是吗？即使John和他都没有明白说出来，他们都知道John是谁和他为什么而来。该死，他们可能还是会听到John责骂Sherlock，鉴于Sherlock已经在奔向他了。

John的位置离隔离带不到20步远，他用阴冷的眼神看着匆匆向他走来的Sherlock。

突然间觉得寒意刺骨，也从未在Lestrade和他的手下面前如此暴露，Sherlock在离John还有几步远时停了下来，不确定自己还能再走近一点而不做出或说出什么会令他后悔的事来。

一时间，两人之间充斥着紧张的沉默，Sherlock试图抑制住身体的发颤，而John只是用严峻的目光盯着他。

随后，John的目光移开了。他看向Sherlock身后的犯罪现场。

“貌似我们有观众在。”他轻声道。

Sherlock立刻回头，只见Donovan、 Anderson还有其他一些脸熟的警察，包括Lestrade都好奇地，不，是无耻地在远处注视着他俩。

“这事不适合在公开讨论。”John宣布道。

Sherlock再次看向他，不允许自己马上放松下来，但还是不由自主地期待着有隐私权。

“221B？”他问道，语气不符身份地柔和。

“那样比较好，对。”John同意了，Sherlock只能控制自己别太明显地松了一口气。

他们安静地走向主干道招的士，花了大概15分钟左右回到贝克街，但在Sherlock看来却像几个小时那么折磨人。

在途中，Sherlock数次开口想解释，想说点什么，但都被John严厉的目光制止了。

显然，John也在努力克制自己的脾气，但拒绝在的士里发作。Sherlock已经十分意外（并且相当感激）John没有在犯罪现场发火，不管围观群众有多少。

到了221B，John径直钻出的士，让Sherlock去付费。等Sherlock也下了车，才发现John已经走进屋里，留下大门敞开着。

Sherlock犹豫了片刻，畏惧里掺进了困惑。

是John在Sherlock不知道的时候拿到了钥匙，还是Hudson太太这么快就开了门？此外，更重要的是，John最先是怎么知道Sherlock在那个犯罪现场的？

Mycroft，Sherlock突然想到，一股怒意滋长了出来，破坏了对John即将爆发的怒火的恐惧。那个多管闲事的混蛋！

双手握拳，Sherlock气冲冲地走进房间，踢上门，然后踩着重重的脚步登上楼梯。快走到顶的时候他才想起来John的怒意更具威胁，在走进房间的时候放慢了脚步。

John一动不动地站在壁炉前，背部僵直，表情也同样僵硬。Sherlock从来不知道这样身形的男人也可以如此令人心生畏惧。

“关门。”Sherlock进门后，John厉声命令道。

不消多说，Sherlock立刻关上了身后的门，结果却是背部顶上了门。他突然迫切需要有个近在咫尺的出口，可以随时逃走。

而John，是不会给他这个机会的。

“脱掉外套，坐下！”他吼道，指了指Sherlock的扶手椅——依然是唯一一件没有杂物堆放的家具。

又一股寒意漫过Sherlock，他匆匆脱掉外套，走向椅子。他才意识到他完全没有按吩咐收拾房间。

Sherlock慢慢入座，仿佛椅垫变成了针垫，他只能想到今天自己犯下的错。错，错，错。太多了。他搞砸了太多事情，无怪乎John Watson要发怒。

突然间，Sherlock觉得头晕目眩。他无法直视John，无法重拾方才的愤怒，甚至无法说几句软话道歉，更不用说找什么借口了。他现在只能感觉到自己慌乱的脉搏和离自己只有三步远的一个怒气冲冲的dom。

当John终于开口的时候，Sherlock已经做好了最坏的准备。

“你能稍微有那么一点注意到我现在有多愤怒吗？”John问道，发音急促。

Sherlock庆幸自己没在看着John。他很肯定光是这句话，和又一个严厉的眼神，就能让他双膝跪地了。他只怕自己会落到趴在John的脚边乞求他原谅的下场，尽管他体内的本能反复告诉他他连那个都不配得到，不配得到任何形式的宽恕。

“我很生气，Sherlock。”John继续严厉地道，“坦白说，我都想现在离开，忘掉你的所有事情和这该死的一天了。”

忘掉你的所有事情。Sherlock觉得他真的快要吐了。

离开！他当然会离开了。终于，连这个看起来既不无聊也不那么墨守成规的dom也要被Sherlock赶跑了。果然如此。

Sherlock总是自视甚高，但现在不了。他也许是个天才，但就算是最愚蠢的sub也能跟一个dom维持六天以上。

“唯一致使我不那么做的，”John继续道，声音比之前大多了，“唯一阻止我说‘滚犊子’然后走之大吉的是在你告诉我你他妈到底在想什么之前我咽不下这口气！”

到最后简直是在吼了，Sherlock差点从椅子上跌下来缩成一团。可悲！可悲，而他还有一部分在内疚于没有那么做。

他脑海里有个声音在怀疑难道Sherlock忘记了他们的约会真的能让John这么生气？很显然他在忙于更重要的事情，不是吗？John可是到一个犯罪现场接他去的，看在老天的份上！

然而，许多dom都希望他们的sub在任何时候都服从于他们，不是吗？不许找借口，除非你躺在医院里半死不活了。

意识到他还没有给John回复，Sherlock连忙搜肠刮肚找话，总比跪下要好。

“对不起，”他只能低声道，依然看着地板，努力低声下气而不太自辱身份，“对不起。”

这话似乎让John消了点气。至少，他不再大叫大嚷了。

“对不起，是吗。”他道，几乎带着点惊奇，气得反而乐了，“对不起！是对不起吓坏了我，还是对不起我差点给你判了死刑？”

这句话终于让Sherlock的头抬了起来。他知道他目瞪口呆，但他真的没听错？对不起吓坏了他？

“我……吓坏了你？”Sherlock终于道，声音惊讶得让他都有点不自在。

而这话也终于让John恢复了正常。

“当然把我吓坏了，你这个傻瓜！”他斥道，脸色有些发红。Sherlock出于自卫本能在椅子里缩了一下。“你快把我吓死了！你知道在我发现你的公寓是空的、你的手机又丢在厨房里时有什么感受吗？你以为我在跟着Mycroft发给我的地址结果走到一个该死的谋杀现场去的时候是怎么想的！”

他停了下来。足有一分钟，John喘着粗气，显然是在整理思绪。终于，怒气再次消退，只剩下一个疲惫的、筋疲力尽的声音。

“我被吓到了，Sherlock。”他眼神严肃，“有那么一刻钟，我还以为你死了。”

Sherlock恍然大悟。John不是因为Sherlock忘记了约定而生气。John是在担心。甚至是害怕。他们才见过两次面，而John已经在乎到不是转身离开把Sherlock当成失联人口忘在脑后，而是一路找来确定Sherlock是否安全。

盯着John一动不动，Sherlock在John的表情从疲倦的怒意变成真实的担忧时才发觉自己在颤抖。

 

TBC

Chapter 2  
2.2  
翻译 By Wetson

 

握住John的手指，Sherlock双唇紧闭。又回到那种快要哭的局面了，是吗？老天，Sherlock对此痛恨又不屑。没有Dom会感受到那种因为有人关心自己而自体内升起的脆弱感。没有Dom会紧握住另一个人的双手，极为秘密地希翼他们永远不会离去。

 

“很抱歉大喊大叫的部分。”John说道，拇指安抚地摩挲Sherlock的手指，“我不该如此。我知道你此前毫无安全感。我应当更为自制。”

“没事。”Sherlock回应，克制住了剧烈的颤抖，然后，因为觉得时机恰当，因此他再一次说道，“我很抱歉。”

突然间他意识到迄今为止，他还没有叫过John一次Sir，更不用说显示任何敬意了，除了出于本能和畏惧遵照指令之外。

“Sir，”他匆忙补上。

John只是直视了他一会儿，然后点了点头。

“All right，”他简单地总结道，“我们都很抱歉。很好。没事儿了。”

他再次握住Sherlock的手指，然后松开它们。重新直起身。他退后几步，与Sherlock拉开距离。而Sherlock有点儿愚蠢，又觉得理所当然应该这么说道：“我没打扫起居室。”

“是的。你基本什么也没清理。”John表示赞同。

他们沉默了片刻。

John，似乎被夹在方才的歉意与一波新的，更为适当的怒意之间，边用一只手摩挲脸颊边环视房间。Sherlock不知道怎么说或者做点儿什么才能够不在自己的失败清单上增加更多内容，或者不会重新开始道歉，他默默地诅咒自己先前展现的软弱糟糕的Sub一面。

最终，John决意给事情一个了结。

“好吧，”他说，“没事。我就知道，当我决意接手你的时候事儿不会就那么进展顺利的。所以让我们就…让我们就试着解决问题。”

他转身面对Sherlock。

“既然你不是被害者，那么为何出现在一起命案现场？”

哦，很好。这个Sherlock搞得定。问题和答案。易如反掌。没有大喊大叫，没有命令，没有那些他不得不恳求原谅的感觉。

“我解决它们。”他简短地解释，“凶手。我的意思是。”

“你解决它们。”John复述道。在Sherlock看来实在有点儿蠢。

“对啊。Mycroft没告诉你？”

再次揉搓脸颊，John挫败地叹口气。

“不。不，他基本没有提过。所以你是——怎么着，一名私家侦探咯？”

“咨询侦探，”Sherlock纠正他，非常高兴自己听起来已经情绪正常，“世界上独一无二。”

“咨询。当然。显而易见。”John摇摇头，“所以你是被招走了？”

“是的。Di Lestrade被困住时就会给我打电话。他经常如此。”

“Right，”John说，看起来有点儿穷于表达，“所以，什么时候的事儿？早上？”

“1点半的时候。”Sherlock告诉他。

John花费了点儿时间无声重新回顾今天的所见所闻。Sherlock完全捕捉到了他得到正确结论的那个瞬间。冰冷的恐惧再度来袭，不过至少这次没有颤抖。John不再咆哮，Sherlock就能够重新把握自我。

“你根本就没有费心收拾，对么？”John推断，“根本没作此打算。再次违抗了我。彻底违抗。坦白地说，这算得上一种侮辱了。”

Sherlock不打算为此争执。如果Lesrade没打电话，Sherlock会集中精力在自己的实验上直到John现身为止。假如他真的打算遵循命令行事的话，Sherlock一早就该全部打点妥当了。

“而且，当你被叫走时，”John继续道，“你甚至没想到要通知我。只需发个简单的消息‘抱歉，有重要的事情，请原谅。’没留下只言片语。就这么跑了，不带手机，没有留言条，没有说明，让我独自担心。”

Shelrock吞咽了一下。他原本没打算把手机丢在家里，但John的怒意已经重新升起了，而且这次，他的思路并未被之前那种如释重负感扰乱。John再次成为前些日子获得Sherlock不情愿的尊重的那位Dom。这次，Sherlock没敢顶撞他。

实际上，Shelrock甚至不愿意去想这灾难性的一天所造成的必须承担的后果。

“Fine，”John最后说，“Fine，这事儿我们会搞定。显然你会酌情受到惩罚，但我需要你协助我，这样我们能够先弄清你为什么而接受惩罚。你明白么？”

John是打算以理性方式来处理此事。Sherlock有些放心地给了一个恰当的回答：“Yes,Sir.”

“Good，”John说，脸上闪过一丝释然，“现在听好：没有打扫房间。你绝对会因此受罚。在接到电话之前你有足够的时间，却故意逃避。我说的对么？”

不想争吵。Sherlock重复答道：“Yes，Sir。”

“Okay.接着：不带电话就跑没影儿。不留留言。——我不会为此惩罚你。至少这次不会。明显我们尚未谈及你的工作。以后我们会给警方寻呼定一些相关的规矩。听起来还算合理吧？”

“Yes, sir. Of course.”

Well,这比Sherlock预期的可好太多了。真的。John似乎非常善于分析事实，整理思路，而不是随自己高兴想怎么惩罚就怎么惩罚。

Sherlock从未有过任何一个如此处理事务的Dom。John Watson是货真价实的特例。

“现在，关于你在犯罪现场的那些举动，”John说，“这点我倒不太确定。”

他短暂迟疑片刻，探询地望着Sherlock。

“我觉得你似乎非常希望不把这个，”他在他们二人之间比了个手势，示意他所指的是他们之间的关系，“和你的工作混为一谈。对么？”

Sherlock犹豫不决。他该如何回答？假如他对John吐露实情，对于John在整个苏格兰场面前给他命令的这点他会觉得既无遮蔽，又非常羞辱的话，那么他觉得这段关系注定会失败。没有Dom会愿意在公共场合被自己的Sub假装不认识。但如果他撒谎，告诉John这没什么的话，John也许会在将来的某天到他工作的地点，让他在所有人面前双膝下跪，哀声请求。Anderson和Donovan一定会因此狂欢一整天。

John，当然，已经察觉了他的不情愿。Sherlock再次为他的敏锐直觉加分。

“不存在错误的答案，”John向他承诺，“然而你需要对我坦诚。否则事情不会得到解决。”

从鼻子里短促地喘气儿，Shelrock自我激励一番。他有什么好犹豫的？把John留在身边又不是他生活中的头等大事。假如Mycroft能够找到一位志愿者，他肯定还能找到其他人。说真的，假如John因为这事儿过不去的话，他就不是Sherlock所需要的那个Dom。

“我倾向于我们之间的关系不至于干扰到我的工作，”Sherlock清楚地表示，“我无法忍受被打扰，更不用说是在工作的时候被人命令。Sir。”

John评估Sherlock的言辞。然后给了他短短一点头。

“Fine。我会尊重这点。在你工作的时候不给予直接了当的声明与命令，也不会期待得到恰如其分的回应。不论如何，我倾向于保留选择权，以防我们将来能够就某点达成一致，找到一个让你执行起来更为舒适的特殊方法。”

Sherlock差点儿立刻就要争论起来，但John抬起一只手。

“不。让我说完。我知道你现在尚无法想象，但我确信有一天你实际上会喜欢上这个主意的。想象一下，一个能够让你持续忍受数小时以上的命令，或者一个不局限于同一时间与地点的惩罚。除非你的工作将会彻底干扰我将来的选择和你的享受。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，感到脸颊微微泛红。他回忆起过去类似的命令，他所享受过的命令。他甚至开始幻想John，这位迄今为止展现出他个人价值的Dom，能够依据情况给予他任务和指令，这种可能性，就如同它带来的尴尬感一样，即便以他个人而言，也是颇具诱惑力的。

“好吧，”他努力作出不情愿的模样，“这件事可以从长计议，Sir.”

“Perfect.”

今天的第一次，John公开表现出认可的态度。Sherlock尽可能无视这种在被压抑的愧疚感和一塌糊涂的三十多分钟之后体会到赞赏的感觉有多棒。

当然这个不会持续太久。不管怎么说，还有个惩罚需要挺过去呢。

“现在，Sherlock，”John说，声音变得严肃，“我不得不注意到这个屋子里存在的问题。”

Sheock抓紧椅子扶手以便支撑住自己接受即将到来的事儿。

“站起来。”John命令，Sherlock遵命行事。

John的计划令他紧张难安，但同样，令人奇怪的是，他也同样期待着某些惩罚。今天一整天简单来说就是一团糟。Sherlock甚至无法抑制自己的sub那一面，并且渴求着惩罚，最终，命令以及思绪的平静。

“很显然，没办法相信你能够简单地遵循一个命令，”John冷漠地说，“因此，我们得用一个辛苦点的方式。”

不确定John意指什么，Sherlock在椅子前面站直，身体紧绷。辛苦的？是字面意思，还是某种羞辱方式？或者难以承受的内容？

“不过，首先，我希望更舒服一些。毕竟这事儿可能会花费些时间。把扶手椅挪到厨房门边上去。我需要将整个房间更完整地纳入视角。

这算是泡茶事件的重演。John拖延时间，直到他透露出真实惩罚的冰山一角。Sherlock不知道该对此表示赞赏呢，还是被弄得不高兴。他手脚麻利地把椅子拽到指定地点，然后看着John伸懒腰，看起来完全放松下来，不过并不会显得懒洋洋的。

“我的鞋子，Sherlock，”他接着说道，“把它们脱掉。”

哦。哦。老天。Sherlock已经开始痛恨这个惩罚了。服务于某个Dom时，很少有比此类事情让他觉得更加羞辱的。穿衣服，脱衣服，在他们脚边臣服，假装那儿仿佛是最佳地点。

John并不打算忍耐来自Sherlock的更多不情愿与迟疑不决，用更尖锐的口吻重复了一遍他的命令。

“我的鞋子。Sherlock。现在马上。”

Sherlock忍气吞声，跪下为John解开鞋带。倒不是他从未做过类似的事儿。只是他全然不觉得这有什么吸引力。这完全是一种Dom方面庸俗的耀武扬威，对Sub一方来说只是全然的羞辱罢了。

“很好。”不管怎么说，在鞋子被妥善放置在椅子边上后，John表扬了Sherlock。“我现在舒服多了。”

Sherlock拒绝承认这感觉甚至更好。

“你大概也想把自己的鞋子也脱掉，”John继续说，现在几乎算得上是和颜悦色了，Sherlock站起来，盯着地板，脱掉自己的鞋子。

他完成之后，把鞋子放到John的鞋边上，然后再次跪下，抬起头看着John，目光更像是充满了Sub的渴望而不是无动于衷的接受。

John低头看着他，显然被Sherlock脸上的表情逗乐了。

“不用看起来这么努力地准备承受什么，这个惩罚更像是关系到如何执行我的命令，更有尊敬的态度，而不是某种痛苦得必须承受的东西。尽管可能两方面都有。”

Sherlock保持沉默，希望John能继续解释清楚。

“现在，就像我说的，你显然不能在我不在身边的时候执行一个命令。因此，你现在将要去打扫房间，当我在场的时候。因为你看起来好像不怎么情愿，所以你必须精确地告诉我你要做的每一项计划。不得间断。至于态度尊敬，假如我感觉到你打算还嘴的话，我或许会用那边的鞭子给你几下来证实我的观点。”

 

Sherlock的情绪瞬间淹没在一阵快感的火花，兴奋难安，以及莫名愤慨之中。他没有费神去寻找John所提到的鞭子。屋子里只有一条鞭子，就是Sherlock最喜欢的马鞭。黑色，光滑皮质，当他和Dom发展到合适阶段时他很乐意将其提供给他们。

“事实上，为什么不从你把那条马鞭递给我开始做起呢。就当提个醒。”

Sherlock站起来，差点叹气出声，随即才意识到John还没有给他起身的许可。不过不论如何，既然没有警示，那么就表示John不需要Sherlock整个晚上都在房间里用爬行的姿势。Sherlock不由得为此庆幸不已。

从书架上取下马鞭，Sherlock转身走向John所坐的椅子。他递过鞭子，但是John纹丝不动，并没有把它从Sherlock的双手里取过来。

“首先：你必须这样与我交谈：‘Yes, sir, no sir, thank you, sir.’这事儿没那么困难。第二点：跪下。如果你打算交给我任何东西，那么你必须先跪下。明白吗？”

咽下受伤的自尊，Sherlock说：“Yes，Sir。Sorry，Sir。”  
再次跪下后，Sherlock重新递出马鞭，John用专业的双手接了过来。Sherlock注视着John握住马鞭，掂量它的重量和坚韧度，用指尖摩挲光滑的材质表面。

Sherlock坚定地自我告诫至少这绝对不是某种迷人的风景。尤其眼前的景色并不值得去激怒John把鞭子用在他的身上。

“Very nice. Thank you, Sherlock.” 也许只是因为他可以这么做吧，John用皮鞭的鞭舌轻柔地擦过Sherlock的脸颊。

Sherlock没法隐藏起由此带来的快感战栗。John的双眼入迷地睁大了。

“哦。那么，你是喜欢这个。”John说，他的声音突然变得有些粗哑。

“Yes，sir。”Sherlock承认道，并且说服自己有点儿脸红算不上是软弱的表示。只是被皮革的触感唤醒了某些记忆罢了。一点也不可悲。

“那么我也许不会用这个惩罚你，”John沉思着说，唇边浮起一抹玩味的笑容，“真的。这都像是一种款待了。甚至算是一种，刺激？”

 

Sherlock的双手在大腿上握紧，并没有试图回答。

“Hmm？”John询问，再一次用皮鞭的鞭舌爱抚Sherlock的脸颊。

“Yes，sir，”Sherlock呼吸道，“我享受它。”

John微微一笑，眯起眼睛。

“我很高兴你愿意与我分享信息碎片，”他说，语调微微透露出些许认可。Sherlock几乎要以微笑来回应，感觉如此值回票价，“还有什么我需要知道的吗？你觉得拐杖怎么样？”

“是种惩罚，Sir。”Sherlock立刻表示。

马鞭能带来有点儿居心叵测的愉悦。而拐杖，无论如何，只是简单的伤害，一种僵硬地提醒他正在被惩罚的东西。

“非常好，”John若有所思，然后表情重新变得严肃，“现在，着手落实你的惩罚内容吧。动起来。”

起初，这个惩罚只是一种直接了当的羞辱。且让人恼怒。

不管Sherlock拿起什么东西，都不得不告诉John他打算往哪儿摆放，为什么它应该被摆放在那里。如果John要先看一眼的话，还得跪在他的脚边把东西奉上。这些年来Sherlock凭兴趣收集的稀奇古怪之物数量繁杂（他的头骨和悬挂在壁炉上方的蝙蝠标本充其量只是冰山一角）。跪着以及等待的次数比Sherlock想象中能够忍受的还要多。

对于Sherlock需要胸怀敬意这点，John可算是铁面无情。有些时候Sherlock省略了Sir的称呼，他就让Sherlock花样百出地道歉，Sherlock觉得如此被羞辱，他感觉到他的脸红得几乎没有迷人之处了，只为了得到John的宽恕。忘记感谢以及告知John也会得到同等分量的责备，Sherlock不得不在嘀咕着无数道歉的同时将脑袋埋得很低。

真的，时间过得缓慢到了残酷的地步。

Sherlock最不情愿的，尽管正是John用意所在的，就是不止半个小时埋头工作，一成不变的问题，答案，跪着跪着，对Sherlock来说都快成习惯成自然了。

很快，他就不再忘记了敬称和表述，他的动作变得更加流畅，不像小心翼翼地预演过和重复着的。

当John告诉他可以在自己身边跪下时，Sherlock甚至有点惊讶。感觉如同从梦里惊醒，工作让Sherlock如此聚精会神。房间看起来比过去整洁许多。几乎能够称为被有条理地整理过了。

“做的好。”John对他说道，用自己的双手捧起Sherlock的脸颊，“并不难的，不是吗？”

Sherlock不高兴地喷气，因为自己小腹升起的愉悦而怏怏不乐。就因为打扫整洁了一些就高兴，完成了一些四岁小孩儿都能做的工作？愚蠢至极。然而他确实如此。

“我有点儿不得要领，Sir。”他语含讥讽地说。

“不得要领？”John问，显然被Sherlock的评论给逗乐了，尽管他的手指在Sherlock的脸颊皮肤上微微拢紧，以便提示对方不至过于无礼，“我不明白。屋子清理干净了，我们也冷静下来了，而且你自始至终都做了一名不错的Sub，我更倾向于想要奖励你。”

“奖励我，Sir？怎么奖励？”

虽然短短一瞥，John还是抓住Sherlock偷看放在John腿上的马鞭。他微微一笑，手从Sherlock的脸颊上放下。

“你想要我在你身上用这个吗？”他问道。

Sherlock吞咽了一下。

这是个转折点不是么？假如他同意的话，就表示他承认信任John，尊重他。这同样表示他们具有决定意义的一大步。迄今为止，Sherlock还在避免把John叫做自己的Dom，但短短一周时间他们就已经走到这个节骨眼之上，它显然表示这可以被称作某种意义上的关系。尤其是John拒绝了Mycroft付给他的钱但却依然选择留守在Sherlock身边。

如此意味深长。寥寥数语，就将确立一段牢靠的交往关系？Sherlock不可能轻而易举地同意接受某些他尚未完全知晓其可能带来影响的东西。

“假如我说是的话，”Sherlock缓缓地说，“对我们来说，这意味着什么？”

这一刻，John肢体语言有所变化，他从满是玩味地提供一个奖励的神态变成慎重磋商他们二人关系本质的神态。Sherlock庆幸他明白这个问题的含义，无需进一步阐明。

“你想要什么样的就是什么样的，”John平静地向他承诺，“假如你没有准备好，它就不会是得体恰当的契约中的一部分。你无须担心，我能够让你感觉惬意，又不需要被给我的任何承诺所束缚。”

老天，他实在是通情达理。Sherlock很确定，假如Sherlock明确表达他现在不想要作出任何承诺或者甚至于彻底拒绝他的话，对方也不会感觉到被冒犯。倒不是说他从未有过任何讲道理的Dom，但是John Watson提升了整件事儿到一个全新的水准。他善解人意，和蔼亲切，然而如情况需要，则依然要求严厉，铁面无情。

真的。John简直就是Sherlock所想要的理想Dom，甚至超乎标准，出乎意料。

“我…”他嘶哑地开口，然后打住。他不该听起来像个受惊的小Sub。他应当听起来坚定不移，就是那种对自己所想要的东西心知肚明的人，“我倾向于它所代表的意味不会超出一个因工作完成而得的奖励更多。”

如他所料，John并没有表现出受伤或者愤怒，尽管他花了点儿时间掂量Sherlock的抉择。

“那么，如你所愿。”

他微笑道。然后把马鞭放到椅子扶手上。

“不过恐怕不是今天。”他宣布道，甚至有点儿心情愉悦。

Sherlock竭力不让自己为此张口结舌。

“啥？”他说。

“这可是精疲力竭的一天，我不认为我们之中有谁想要为此表达谢意。”

“但是Sir，”Sherlock说，稍稍挺直身子。

“没有但是，Sherlock，”John训责道，“我确实打算要奖励你，这点你理所当然心怀感激。何时执行则由我决定。比起今天，我更倾向于明天再做。”

“那么我就得等着了？”Sherlock难以置信地问道。

“没错。我认为你已经从耐心训练中得益不少，”他俯身以便凑近Sherlock,“除此以外，”他低语道，“你不认为多点期待会令此事更为愉快？”

Sherlock无法否认此时此刻因这个宣言而沿着他的背部流窜而下的愉悦刺痛。期待，是的。彻夜为此辗转难眠，难以分心于其他事情。等待它的降临。确实诱人。

“好，”他说，“如你所愿，Sir。”

“Brilliant,” John心情愉快地回答道，然后在Sherlock能够反应过来之前，John勾起他的下巴，低下头，显然预备给予一吻。

Sherlock没有错过John给了他一些能够拒绝的时间空隙，尽管知道他并不会这么做。他甚至稍微直起腰好让John更轻易地碰触到自己。

John的双唇落在他的上面时起初轻柔而纯洁，不过当他确认Sherlock对此适应良好后，随即成为一个掠夺的吻。他的另只手也抬起来，双手粗暴地捧住Sherlock的脸颊将他俘获。片刻之后Sherlock的嘴唇被John迫切的舌头撬开，而Sherlock发觉自己的嘴巴变得柔软而顺从，乐意让John做引领者。

除了“John对Sherlock的嘴巴攻城略地”之外，没有其他途径得以描述这样的一吻。他探索其形状，随心所欲戏弄Sherlock的舌头，在换气和变换角度时也没有停下。

Sherlock感受到这种亲密无间，失魂落魄。头一次，他因为John而性奋不已，他的阴茎开始舒展，随着亲吻的推进而变硬。

John停了下来，毫无疑问，是因为他们二人的姿势对于任何进一步的亲吻拥抱来说都不算舒服。Sherlock脸色绯红，呼吸粗重。

“瞧你，”John低喃道，舌尖划过他自己的双唇，感觉如此妙不可言，“美妙绝伦。而且如此性奋难抑。你享受于此，是不是？”

“Yes, sir,” Sherlock的回应委实有点虚弱不堪，回忆起今天所学到的一课，他加了一句：“Thank you,Sir.”

“完美，”John立刻给予赞赏，“完美无缺。明天你理应得到奖励。我迫不及待地想使用你的马鞭让你辗转扭动。你一定无比迷人，Sherlock。”

轻轻一吻，John放开Sherlock，自己动手穿上鞋子。然后从椅子上站起身。

Sherlock觉得膝盖疲软，不是很想站起来。

“你今晚没问题吧？”John含笑问他，一只手饱含深情地穿过Sherlock的发间。他知道Sherlock今天不会把他送下楼去。

“Yes, sir.”

Sherlock注视着John穿上外套，自己的小腹还盘旋着那股愉悦的热流。他想知道John会不会介意他……

“当然，不准自行解决。”John立刻说道，就像他能够读出Sherlock的想法，“如果你不听，我会发现的。”

Sherlock撑着膝盖站起来，失望地叹了口气。他对John在片刻之内就能发现这点毫不怀疑。

“Yes, sir.”

再次用拇指宠溺地摩挲过Sherlock的脸颊，John终于留下一个简洁的good-bye，抽身离去。

Sherlock过了一个钟头之后，才发现John赶去谋杀现场的时候就把他的拐杖给丢在走廊上了。它现在依然被遗忘在那儿。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翻译By 偶素白痴

第二天早上，Sherlock整只手都插在一大碗温热的血液里，掏摸他不小心掉进去的吸液管。

他本指望帮Lestrade证实昨天那个案子里邻居的罪名可以让他转移下注意力。然而，想象John熟练地挥舞马鞭的画面还是一再让他走神。

他当然完全不知道John会怎么用那条马鞭。很可能就是一顿直截了当的鞭打，再加上一点来自医生的专业呵护，而不是Sherlock期待的那种缓慢挑逗的高潮。

低声咒骂着，Sherlock终于找到了吸液管，然后把手从碗里——它正搁在一只电炉上——拿出来，差点儿又把温度计碰了进去。摊放在橱柜上的还有一排培养皿，装着形形色色的稀释化学品，其中一只一旦加进血很有期望转变成命案现场那种红铜色。

Sherlock督促自己集中精神，小心翼翼地把几滴血加入每一只培养皿中。

他完全无视了门铃声的响起，同样无视了不久后楼梯上响起的脚步声，在听到一个现在已经很熟悉的声音骂了一句脏话之后他才抬起头来。

Sherlock惊讶地发现John站在厨房门口，视线落在Sherlock血淋淋的手上。他只能赶紧用一条抹布擦一擦，估计猛一看是够吓人的。

“这是怎么回事？”John道，“那是血吗？”

“是。但不是我的。”Sherlock冷静地回复道，滴完最后一个培养皿后，他放下吸液管。“我没想到你已经到了。”他意识到自己又出言不逊了，赶紧在后面加了个sir。

但John似乎没有注意到。

“不是你的血就更吓人了，Sherlock。”他一边说一边走近，“你在做什么？”

“解决案件。”Sherlock答道，“你昨天见到命案现场，sir。血淋淋的喷泉？三具残缺的尸体？”

“不。我是说，是的我见到。但是，不，那解释不了这个。完全不能。”

“我正在证明是前邻居干的。”Sherlock指出。这不是很明显吗？“有洁癖的化学工程师，屋子里自然有一大堆奇怪的洗涤剂。只要找出是哪一种，Lestrade就有线索了。”

John还有点将信将疑。Sherlock怀疑他能不能搞明白这个案子，但至少他不再傻瞪着了。

“那你这些血是从哪来的？”John终于问道，走近Sherlock看向电炉。Sherlock有点惊讶John居然在兴致勃勃地打量一碗血。

“有个在血库的朋友欠我个人情。”

“对，当然了。血库的朋友。谁没有一个呢。”

当John真的笑出声的时候，Sherlock吃了一惊。即使对一名dom来说，还是意外地迷人。Sherlock忍不住露出个微笑，尽管实际上没什么理由。

“那，有什么结果了吗？”John冷静下来后问道。

Sherlock点点头，为John显露出来的兴趣沾沾自喜。

“我已经把范围缩小到了一个粗略的配方。现在只要找出正确的牌子。”扫过准备好的玻片，他意识到它们都没有转变成他预期的色调。“但不幸的是，这些都不对。”

“你说的是化学工程师？”John提出，“他可能用些奇怪的牌子，甚至是外国的。”

“的确如此。”Sherlock同意。John表现得不坏。基于某种原因，Sherlock觉得看到他努力想帮忙非常愉快。“可能要花些时间去找，不过幸运的是，我在这个部门也有些朋友。”

“自然了。”John说道，再次大笑了起来。

乐滋滋地，John眼角含笑继续道：“顺便说下，抱歉没有提前短信你。如果你还没有准备好，我可以待会再来。我本来以为你会希望我今天早点过来。”

“啊。”是Sherlock唯一的答复，再次回想起是什么让他几乎彻夜未眠和频频走神。

奖赏。现在John站得离他如此之近，Sherlock发觉给Lestrade提供证据的事不像之前那么吸引人了。

“我该离开吗？”John问道，语调清楚表明如果Sherlock想要他离开的话他完全不会介意。

“不，没关系，sir。留下。”

舔了舔嘴唇，John眯缝着眼点点头。

“好极了。那就悉听尊便。不过你大概得先洗洗干净。”

看了看血淋淋的手，Sherlock不得不同意。除非John喜欢见红游戏（而Sherlock确定那样的话他早该推断出来了），这可不怎么讨人喜欢。他关掉电炉，让剩余的血液就那么浪费掉，然后离开厨房去了浴室。

等他回来的时候，John已经检查完了玻片，正舒舒服服地坐在客厅的沙发上，把外套和鞋子也脱掉了。Sherlock一进来，John指了指倚在门边的拐杖。

“看来你找到它了。”他道。

“是的，sir。我想是你在冲去命案现场之前落下了？”

“肯定是，对。真好笑，结果我用不上它了。”

“心因性伤痛。”Sherlock评论道，John点点头。

“看来担心一下你的sub就能够治好。”

Sherlock努力不反应得太明显。John觉得Sherlock是他的sub？Sherlock的心跳漏了一拍。他不是表明过他不想要一份真正的关系吗？难道到头来John还是违背了尊重他意愿的承诺？

不过，鉴于John完全放松的姿势和表情，他似乎完全没意识到他说了什么。好吧，也许只是种修辞。

“不管怎么说，”John继续自然而然地说道，完全没注意到Sherlock的天人交战，“我似乎记得你好像赢得了一份奖励。”

Sherlock立马被期待搔得心痒痒。不用多作指示，他转身拿来马鞭——它还搁在扶手椅臂上，就在前天晚上John放下的地方。

他指下的马鞭感觉比平常要热，不过这当然是不可能的。已经大半天没有人碰过它了。但Sherlock还是给了自己片刻去感受那条马鞭。把手柔软，完全不毛糙，证明了皮革的昂贵质地。它轻轻地贴着Sherlock的皮肤，几乎是为他的手指量身定做的。Sherlock捏了一下，感受着皮革内的坚硬厚实。

天哪，他太喜爱这条马鞭了。他不知道为什么，但他就是喜欢。光是握在手里的触感都能让Sherlock脸上发热。

他想起了昨天的教训，跪在沙发旁边，将马鞭呈给John。

John平静地接过来，一只手握住鞭柄，另一只抚过鞭身。Sherlock着迷地看着John的拇指反复把玩顶端的皮舌，让它滑过他的指尖。

一时间，Sherlock再次经历了昨晚的焦虑，他又硬了。这一幕太令人兴奋了，John研究着马鞭，检验着它的质量，准备给予Sherlock他答应的奖励。

终于，John的注意力转到Sherlock身上，并用刚刚抚过鞭梢的拇指拂过Sherlock的额头，转到他泛红的面颊，然后落到他嘴上。

Sherlock勉强来得及阻止自己亲吻John的手指，但那明显的愉悦肯定还是显露在了脸上。当John的手指放下的时候，Sherlock叹息一声，眨着眼看向John。

“你确实值得奖励。”John和蔼地说，目光集中在Sherlock身上。“瞧瞧你自己，不用我吩咐就跪下了，不带一丝讽刺尊称我。你已经有了很大进步，Sherlock。你毕竟还不是那么不可救药。事实上，我认为你充满潜力。”

眨着眼，Sherlock突然喉咙一紧，他抑制了下去。夸奖。总是夸奖。却总是能击中他，让他像其他任何一个sub一样多愁善感。很难不臣服和飘飘然，但他不能。就是不能，不是现在。感觉太像被击败了。

“不过，真可惜你这么难以放松。”John继续道，再次抬起手温柔地勾起Sherlock的下巴。“你并不喜欢自己如此乐在其中，不是吗？”

Sherlock不想回答。John的眼神变得担忧，而且非常、非常温柔。

“你不乐意当sub？”他柔声问道。

“我们能不能不谈这个，sir？”Sherlock立刻回道，在此情此景中显得十分突兀。

但John没有生气。

“当然，”他放下手，转而紧紧握住马鞭，“我们来让你享受下吧，好吗？”

“你想在哪里进行，sir？”Sherlock问道，极力让John专注在这件事上，“我的卧室？”

“如果你觉得自在的话。”

“不然我就不会建议了。”

随后，Sherlock站起来，带头走向卧室，为John推开门，后者赞许地点点头，走进了Sherlock的卧室，手上依然自信地握着马鞭。

“十分整洁。”John看了眼卧室，“早有准备还是习惯？”

“我不喜欢我的卧室一片杂乱，sir。”

John什么也没有说，但Sherlock能看出他显然被逗乐了。他看着John打量他的卧室。John的视线停留在镶了框的元素周期表上，显然是把它和厨房里的实验联系了起来。

终于，他转向Sherlock，脸上带着微笑，少了些亲和，多了些邪魅。

“是时候脱衣服了，你觉得呢？”

Sherlock的身体立刻作出了反应。他的阴茎本来在之前说话的时候软下去了，现在又再次硬了起来。他看着John在床上坐下，双臂抱胸，马鞭意有所指地竖起。天，他看起来真帅。就那么一件旧牛仔裤和长袖衬衫，但Sherlock觉得再适合他不过了。John Watson显然也深谙如何仅拿着一根马鞭就看起来非常强势的艺术。

眼睛紧紧盯着John，Sherlock抬起手，开始解开自己身上的白色衬衫。脱完后，他随手丢在地板上。

当然，他早该知道John不会放任他的邋遢，不论何时何地。

“不。”John立刻发出命令，语气强硬。“捡起来，折好，放在椅子上。不管是不是奖励，你都得遵循我的标准。明白了吗？”

“Yes， sir。”Sherlock倒吸了一口冷气，弯下腰，他勃起的阴茎也跳了一跳。“Sorry， sir。”

等他把衬衫折好，Sherlock解开了他的黑色西裤。不确定是否被允许，Sherlock没敢挤压内裤下的勃起，尽管有点摩擦会舒服得多。他小心翼翼地确保脱裤子的动作尽可能轻，然后再次弯腰叠起裤子，袜子也如是。

“你真是赏心悦目。”当Sherlock再次直起腰面对John的时候他说。他的声音比之前要低多了，他的目光赞许地扫过Sherlock的身体，这让Sherlock更加欲火高涨。“脱完它。”

Sherlock咽了口口水，慢慢地把拇指插进内裤裤腰。他并不怎么羞于裸露。只不过是裸体，大部分都是传输管道罢了，也不是什么John没见过的东西。然而，此刻他仍然觉得十分尴尬。也许是因为他现在性奋得太明显，而John还坐在床上，冷静如常，衣冠整齐。或者，也许就单纯是因为John在看着。

做好心理准备后——尽管不太确定是为了什么——Sherlock脱下内裤，把它和其他衣服放在一起，然后站回原来的位置。他努力显得放松，但也知道自己不太成功。

“我昨天叫你不能自行解决，你就没有碰自己，对吗？”John打量着Sherlock的性奋状态。

“没有，sir。”Sherlock平静地确认，尽管John的语气里也没有怀疑。

“很好。”

有那么一会功夫，John就那么热辣辣地盯着他。他在打量着Sherlock全身，他脸上的表情，还有其他的部位。终于，John站起来，走过去。

“别动。”他命令到，举起了马鞭。

Sherlock以为会有一下直截了当的鞭打，他绷紧了肌肉。不过，John这次又出人意表。他没有直接挥鞭，而是用马鞭轻轻从Sherlock的腰胯划到锁骨。

强忍住一声呻吟，Sherlock因快感而一阵战栗。

“相当惊人。”John道，“如此迷人。你知道你多有魅力吗？”

“我不是瞎子，sir。”Sherlock大胆回敬。

这一次，预料中的鞭打确实来了，很轻，但精确地落在了Sherlock的右边乳头上。Sherlock吸了口气，但没敢动弹，他暗自承认他是自找的。

“注意点，”John警告他，“虽然这是奖励，你也喜欢皮鞭，但不意味着我不能把它变成一次令人不快的惩罚，如果我想要的话。”

Sherlock多希望能隐藏他听到这句话后反而更硬了的事实。

“难以置信。”John几乎是不怀好意地瞥了Sherlock一眼，“好吧。正好证实了我的观点，我要你踮起脚尖，没有我的许可不得放下脚跟，明白了吗？”

“Yes， sir。”Sherlock立刻照办。

接下来的时间几乎可称之为折磨。John不紧不慢地花了大量时间用鞭梢拂过Sherlock身体的每一个部位。

从Sherlock的左颊开始，John用马鞭反复擦过Sherlock的嘴唇，然后落到他脖子上，在经过Sherlock的脉搏时有意加重了力道。他再一次掠过Sherlock的锁骨，然后继续往下，绕着Sherlock的乳头打圈。

Sherlock当然只能踮着脚尖，竭力一动不动地站着，感觉马鞭挑逗性地掠过他的皮肤。John也是全神贯注，他的目光随着皮革游走，偶尔扫一眼Sherlock的姿势和表情，然后再次把全副注意力放在马鞭的动作上。

皮舌现在沿着Sherlock小腹的毛发往下落到Sherlock的腹股沟处，但却没有接近他的胯部，而是故意跳过它，显然更乐意先调戏Sherlock的左腿内侧一会儿。

“感觉如何？”John问道，声音比平常粗哑。

他从正绕着Sherlock大腿的苍白肌肉挑逗性地打着圈圈的马鞭那儿抬起头，Sherlock能看出John对于能够如此彻底地研究Sherlock的身体十分兴奋。

“非常好，sir。”Sherlock尽职尽责地回答道，声音和他的腿一样打着颤儿。“Thank you， sir。”

“你应得的。”John强调道，把马鞭移到Sherlock的左腿根部。“毕竟，你在过去这几天里付出了相当的努力。你感觉好吗，在知道你讨得了我欢心之后？”

脚尖摇晃了一下，Sherlock觉得这不是自欺欺人的时候。

“是的，sir。”他承认道。

John回以一个充满了骄傲和赞许的微笑，他双眼放光，让Sherlock知道他听到Sherlock的承认有多高兴。

“我很高兴，Sherlock。”John移动马鞭，挑逗性地在Sherlock的阴茎右边轻轻划了一条线到底部，擦过他毛糙的阴毛。

Sherlock喘了口粗气，差点失去平衡。他摇晃了一下，不得不用右脚跟来稳住自己。

“Sorry， sir。”他立即道，马上恢复了踮脚的姿势。他的眼睛睁大了一些。他不是存心激怒John的，这肯定还是很明显的吧？

不过他无需担心，因为John只是安慰性地笑了笑，“没事。”

他转到Sherlock身后。Sherlock现在无法再观察John了，但鞭梢依然流连在他皮肤上，沿着Sherlock的腰胯，告诉Sherlock目前John在关注他的哪个部位。

Sherlock努力集中注意力平稳呼吸和保持平衡，而John则在沿着Sherlock的脊椎游走，逗得Sherlock颈后发痒，然后再次往下。当皮舌落到他的臀瓣之间时他绷紧了身体，但John似乎只是绕着臀部的曲线走了一圈。

“你想要多少鞭？”John终于问道，马鞭擦过Sherlock的屁股，力道越来越重。

Sherlock觉得这个问题太不公平了，鉴于sub从来不为此类事情负责，不管是什么原因。

“我值得多少鞭，sir？”他终于答道，希望这句话没显得太狡猾。

John只是含笑嗯了一声。Sherlock看不到他的脸，但能够想象得出John的视线粘在Sherlock尚未标记的皮肤上，兴致勃勃。

“这可是个大问题，不是吗？”马鞭现在落在Sherlock右边屁股上。“你可以放下脚跟了。”

Sherlock站好脚步，努力平复自己准备迎接下一步——一丝不挂、欲火焚身地站在一个冷静自持的dom面前，他也就只能做到这样了。

“我希望每一鞭后都听到一声谢谢。”John宣布，语气强硬权威，“这是一份奖励，而我想确定你对我的赏赐充满感激。”

“Yes， sir。” Sherlock道。

“很好。弯腰，抓住床脚板稳住自己。不许动。”

Sherlock遵命照办，同时闭上了眼睛。他的阴茎已经硬得不行了，John的挑逗和对即将来临的鞭打的期待让他激动兴奋不已。

“准备好。”

第一鞭干脆尖锐地抽到了他皮肤上。Sherlock的眼睛再次猛然睁开，那一道皮肤像是烧了起来，然后变成令人愉悦的火热，开始刺痛。

“Thank you， sir。”他低声道。

下一鞭随之而来，在Sherlock的右边屁股上落下另一道火热。他能想象得出他苍白的皮肤如何瞬间呈现出火红的鞭痕。

“Thank you， sir。”Sherlock重复道，双手紧紧握住床尾的模板稳住自己。

接下来的几分钟之内只能听到鞭子抽在Sherlock皮肤上的声音和一连串的谢谢毫不迟疑地从Sherlock唇间滚出。

宛如极乐。

Sherlock的阴茎随着皮鞭的抽打而越来越胀。这已经超越了愉悦：马鞭的利齿，短促而激烈的热点在他皮肤上绽放，快感和痛感的交杂。很快，一滴前液就从Sherlock的硬挺上滑落下来，下一鞭落下时，Sherlock泄露出一声轻微而嘶哑的呻吟。

“再来三鞭，我想就够了。”John轻轻地用拇指抚摸着红肿的肌肤。Sherlock差点啜泣出声，感觉太好了。“还好吧？”

“Yes， sir。”Sherlock呢喃道，“Please……”

剩下的三秒是纯然的享受。Sherlock没有压抑每次鞭打带来的呻吟。他的最后一句谢谢在他自己听来都充满了喜乐。

他听到John走过了，站到他身边，但他的视线一片模糊。眨了眨眼，Sherlock意识到最后那几鞭让他的眼眶湿润了。他发觉自己没感觉到一丝介怀，只是闭上眼睛挤掉未流出的泪水。

当他的视线再次恢复清晰时，Sherlock看见John把马鞭放在床尾，正在关切地看着他。

“站起来。”他命令道，Sherlock听从了，松开紧握着床板的双手，挣扎着再次站直了身子。

“哦天哪。”John道，语气里充满了愉悦。他的脸颊泛红，视线落在Sherlock的阴茎上。“我从没见过有人这么享受鞭打。”

现在那根马鞭不再抽打在他身上了，Sherlock只想释放出来。他咽了口口水，双手握了下拳，又努力放松，让自己从那被忽略至今的勃起上分下心。

“你看上去美呆了，Sherlock。”John的视线移回Sherlock脸上，“真是美呆了。你太无与伦比了。”

Sherlock发现他只能再说一句“Thank you， sir”来回应。

“好极了，真的。”John立刻夸奖。

他站近一步，小心不碰到Sherlock的阴茎，而是举起手摸上Sherlock的脸颊，手指抚过Sherlock微分的双唇。这一次，Sherlock不再顾忌，吻了他的手指。

“你想要我照顾你吗？”John喃喃道，“想要我帮你释放吗？”

“Please yes。”Sherlock立刻恳求道，“Please， sir。”

“非常好。”John终于、终于用另一只手握住了Sherlock的阴茎。

Sherlock唯有愉悦地呻吟。John的手指粗糙坚定，握成一个紧紧的圈，熟练地撸着他火热的肌肤。John提供的压力恰到好处，每一次套弄都挑逗着后退的包皮，把前端渗出的前液涂抹开来。

Sherlock的呻吟几乎要变成呜咽。他的屁股灼热宜人，而这个——好吧，比自己做舒服多了。一名dom的手握着他的阴茎说明他表现良好，值得嘉奖。光是这个念头就能让他欣喜若狂。

趁着Sherlock嘴唇张开的机会，John终于将两根手指探进他嘴里，Sherlock立刻舔舐吮吸，暗自希望如果是John的阴茎就好了。那感觉一定很棒，dom的勃起插入Sherlock的嘴里，无情地操弄。John尽情使用他，甚至噎得他喘不过气，让他明白自己的位置，然后夸奖他的温顺可人，多好的sub。到最后，也许还会射在他喉咙里以资奖励。

渐渐地，这幅想象画面太过头了。Sherlock放荡地含着John的手指呻吟着，达到了高潮，精液射在了John的手上。

Sherlock全身发颤，在快感的迷雾中意识到他没法再站着了。

幸运的是，John绝不会错过这一信号。他从Sherlock嘴里抽出湿滑的手指，胳膊迅速抱住Sherlock的背，帮他站起身，让他从高潮的余韵中缓过劲来。

最后，John松开Sherlock软下来的阴茎，引导Sherlock躺倒床上，不可避免地把粘腻的精液抹在了Sherlock光裸的皮肤上。

Sherlock一点儿也不介意。

他反而觉得无比感激，而且极其愉悦，John引导他蜷缩起来，并用强壮的胳膊把他搂在怀里。他几乎是坐在John的大腿上，把脸埋在John的肩膀上，放松呼吸。

“真棒，”John对着Sherlock的头发喃喃低语，“出众拔萃，Sherlock，你简直是个奇迹。”

Sherlock吸收着这些夸奖，仿佛此生从未听过一句赞赏。现在感觉一点儿也不像被打败。Sherlock呼吸着John的气息，推开心底那个想骂他可悲的声音，那个声音坚持Sherlock这样抱着John太弱了，庆幸和感激John的奖赏太可怜了，不屑于感觉如此良好。

他知道他在dom的怀里发着抖，但John没有显示出任何厌烦。他的胳膊牢牢地抱着Sherlock，片刻后，他甚至在鼓励的间隙里在Sherlock的头发上落下了几个充满爱意的吻。

当愉悦的颤抖和感激之情消退时，Sherlock再也无法抵抗他内心的质疑。他的臀部依然刺痛，提醒他是什么让他落得如此地步。几乎是突兀地，他从John的怀里挣脱开来，在两人之间拉开距离，同时也坐到了John旁边，而不是John身上。

如果John被这突然的挣脱困扰或打击了，他肯定也没有显露出来。取而代之的是，他的表情温和，充满赞许。

“感觉好吗？”他问道，“你喜欢吗？”

Sherlock移开视线，突然为自己刚才的放纵而羞耻，但还是答道：“Yes， sir。”

“很好，我很高兴。这毕竟是一次奖励。”

被John语气里的温柔吸引，Sherlock再次看向John，仔细地观察他。就算不是咨询侦探也能看得出来John性奋了，尽管抱着在余韵中发抖的Sherlock时肯定也消退了一点。然而他除了关爱之外并无其他要求，没有任何迹象显示他想要抓住Sherlock的手腕让他礼尚往来。

尽管如此，Sherlock觉得现在应该轮到John了。毕竟他已经照顾了Sherlock的需求。

Sherlock想起刚才John的手指在他嘴里的感觉有多棒，而现在，这个想法却不再那么诱人了。他不是那种渴求他的dom的阴茎的类型，完全不是。恳求被那样使用可就不只是可悲了，不管他被多巴胺冲昏的大脑刚才是怎么想的。

然而，帮助他释放，还是可行的，哪怕是为了不冷落John。毕竟，他马鞭用得好极了，值得Sherlock表示一点谢意。

让Sherlock惊讶的是，当他向John的裤链伸出手时，John却强硬地拍开了他的手。

“别这样。”他和善却坚定地说，“这事只关乎你。”

Sherlock惊讶地看着他。

“没有必要，”John再次露出微笑，“现在，躺下来一会儿吧，好吗？我去找找有什么东西能给你清理下。”

Sherlock听话躺下，在床上蜷成一团。他做了个深呼吸，注意到自己全身都是性的气味，但还有一点John的气息。

这种混合相当不错，Sherlock发现。

 

John快下午的时候离开了，留下带着漂亮的鞭痕Sherlock，四肢舒缓。

他现在摊在沙发上，裹着蓝色睡袍，陷入沉思。当然了，因为他是Sherlock，他忍不住回想起今天发生的事，而没法在sub的迷雾和高潮余韵中昏昏睡去。

在鞭打后，John对他的照顾超出了必要，为他做了清理，满是爱意，并确保他没事才离开。他甚至提出要处理一下鞭痕，但Sherlock请求他不要。他想在一次愉快的奖励后留下些纪念，像是轻轻一动就能再次感觉到那温热的刺痛，让他回想起John熟练的鞭打。

然而，有一件事还是让他耿耿于怀：John的拒绝。

John没有要求Sherlock投桃报李，Sherlock不明白为什么。John确实性奋了，这很明显。Sherlock能回想起至少5个明显的迹象显示John显然A：想要做爱，以及B：不反感和Sherlock做爱。

但他还是拒绝被碰，直接拍开了Sherlock的手，然后给Sherlock做清理，宠得Sherlock好像他是世界上最甜蜜、最乖巧的sub。

他为什么拒绝？Sherlock不是在第一天就不太恰当地告诉过John他知道无数的让dom解放的方法吗？以前Sherlock还经常放下自己的喜好有意讨好他的dom们，在这一过程中也获得了丰富的经验。

他已经走过了那个阶段，但他前天晚上在床上辗转反侧时也不是没有幻想过给John吸出来。他喜欢取悦他的dom，就像所有的sub一样。这是他们的天性，不管有多恼人。

但John拒绝了，仅仅扮演了照顾的角色，而没有要求他作为dom的权益。难道他觉得Sherlock不够好？还是Sherlock需要努力证实自己的价值，才能赢得为John提供性服务的权利？

Sherlock几乎要觉得恶心了，但一丝灵光还是不管不顾地闪现。

如果这才是原因呢？从目前看来，John是个非常出色的dom，比Sherlock以前遇到过的人都好得多。他似乎非常适合Sherlock，所以也许Sherlock应该鼓励他一下。也许下一次他跪着服务John时应该卑躬屈膝，磨蹭John的胯部，用哀求的眼神，扑闪下睫毛，用嘶哑的嗓音乞求John的阴茎，保证自己会乖乖的，只要John肯让他试一试。

这个想法倒也不失旖旎。换一个环境，Sherlock甚至还会觉得相当性奋，而不是丢人。毕竟，在John的手握着Sherlock的阴茎时，他毫不费事就想象起了被John的勃起堵着嗓子眼的情景。

然而，John的期许也许会相当羞辱人。Sherlock能想象得出来，主动要求而不是听从命令会有多丢人，没有场景设定，没有任何诱因，只是为了乞求而乞求，为了John高兴并留下来。

但Sherlock拒绝许下任何承诺已经是在玩火了，可算是利用dom的服务而不给予任何回报。天哪，他甚至还拒绝在公众场合承认John的身份！Mycroft也没有在给John付钱，所以还有什么理由能让John长久留下来？

说真的，忽视John的性需求很可能会让这段迄今为止运转良好的协议迅速走向终点。

双手在下颚合十，Sherlock闭上眼睛。他得计划一下如何好好满足John。

幸运的是，他总是很擅长做这种事。

[TBC]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翻译By Wetson

第二天结束之际，Sherlock不仅解决了Lestrade的悬案，还为满足John的需求这件事制定了一个计划。  
Sherlock知道，他得行事谨慎。他不能让John发现他或多或少地操纵了此事，哪怕此事确实是他想要的，也不能表现得过分渴切，会让John确信他想要双方关系变得有多稳固。

Sherlock一点也不想要John的颈圈系上自己的脖子，他并非寻求一段确凿的交往关系。他独立自主的珍贵胜过万事万物。

他需要的只不过是有人能够满足他的sub需要，没有其他多余的附加条件，只要出价就能够让某人留在自己身边。

他需要一条折衷之道，既在性方面臣服于John，令他愉悦，又需要清楚表现出这并不意味着自己要交托出个人自主权。

这有点像是玩弄计谋。不过Sherlock已然下定决心。他要履行计划。在不委身于此的基础上他打算把John留在身边，越久越好。

第一步，当然了，是把John叫来，而不是等着他前来拜访。没有什么事儿比他期待着John前来更能够显示出Sherlock的迫不及待，这比Dom本人主动来的好得多。

安静的周六午后，他发了个短信给John，并且让他的短信看起来简略但不至于意味过于明确，尽管如此，还得足以清楚表现出自己需要John的陪伴。

John自然而然，立即前来拜访。

对Sherlock来说此事并不奇怪，介于除了和Sherlock见面之外，John Waston的生活中发生的事儿其实不多。Sherlock轻松地推断出了John偶尔会和几个老朋友出去喝一杯，在一个小诊所短时工作以补贴自己的退役抚恤金之类的，除此以外，没什么其他消遣。

尽管如此，这并不意味着Sherlock能够指望John会保持他们的关系。真的，这只会增加其风险性，因为John早晚得意识到自己是在为一段徒劳的关系，一份糟糕的工作而浪费时间，他原本可以从事对生活更有意义的事业。

John抵达后，看起来比往常更为疲惫。毫无疑问，从阿富汗退役归来后他一直饱受梦魇折磨。不过不论如何，他看起来心情不错，当Sherlock抽身请他进门时，他对着这位Sub露出明亮的笑容。

当然咯，Sherlock已经为今日之战巨细无遗地打点妥当，就从问候开始做起。

专注于自己任务，Sherlock有目的地垂下眼睛，抬起下巴，显然是个清晰无误的亲吻邀请。

John立刻心领神会，走近Sherlock，嘴唇重重落在这位Sub的嘴上，让这一吻显得既纯洁无瑕，又坚定稳固。

“Hello, Sir，”Sherlock在亲吻之后说道，让声音比平常显得更平静点儿，“感谢你这么快就能够前来。”

“这没什么，”John马上向他承诺道，他拾阶而上，Sherlock尾随其后，保持半个台阶的距离，清楚无误地表现出最赤裸的臣服意味，“只要你需要，你可以随时叫我过来。”

稍后Sherlock会给这承诺做个评估。

进入起居室后，他立即着手于让John感觉舒适。John脱下外套，他立刻接过，然后指了指依然保持整洁的沙发，并且在John入座之后送上一杯茶。

John对这一切都高兴地接受了，尽管Sherlock知道他还未上钩。他比往常更谨慎地用眼睛评估一切。Sherlock不能低估这位Dom的洞察能力。John之前就已经展示过他能够看穿一名Sub的能力，哪怕是Sherlock这样的。

John接到茶后，Sherlock跪在他的脚边，但保持了点儿距离。目前状况还不足以引发任何性方面的意味。就算是傻瓜也知道什么时候事情完蛋，而且John可一点都不笨——至少涉及他们之间相处的事儿上都不笨。

“你也可以给自己泡杯茶，”John和善地对他说，举起杯子示意，“我不介意你和我一块儿坐着，只要你表现得礼貌。”

Sherlock摇摇头。

“我不渴，Sir，”他回答，“而且，我更喜欢这个位置。“

John微笑，低头喝茶。

“我清楚地记得，三个礼拜之前你对此还很不乐意。”他轻描淡写地表示。  
“我清楚地记得你说过这是我需要去争取的权利，Sir，”Sherlock利落反驳。

John笑了。

“非常正确，是的，你得到了，当然，现在如此。比争取要好更多。我从未遇到任何一个进步如此神速的Sub，而且你还是我接手过的最棘手的Sub，所以这就是了。”

Sherlock轻笑出声。

“你有过多少Sub，Sir？”  
John的笑容充满挑战意味。

“你推理得出来么？”

Sherlock兴致勃勃地直起身子，以便把John看得更仔细。边观察，边整理他迄今所获得的John的表现，他的大脑边急速得出答案。

“让我们看看，”他开口说道，“你今年41岁，误差前后不超过一年，少年时期你很害羞， 不管是不是Dom，你都对周围认识的Sub表现出一定保护欲，但直到你18岁才建立起一段完整的交往关系，所以你做Dom时长共计23年，不过军队时光得再减去至少8年，因为军队里的Sub依然不多，而你专注于工作，不会被感情干扰。所以，15年。我是你从阿富汗退役后接手的第一个Sub，也是有人请你接手而你表示同意的头一个。你被挑战与对新鲜事物的好奇心引起兴趣。你喜欢刺激，而不是为了赚钱，从你拒绝收费这点能得到明确证实。通常，你对择偶较为慎重，一般来说，在都市里的一段关系约莫可以持续2年半，不过我们姑且算成3年，考虑到你抉择慎重这点。包括从分手中恢复以及重新找到新的sub，我可以推断出你有给过4个稳定的sub，一夜情以及随意交往的数量则不超过15个，对么？”

 

Sherlock推理结束，John瞠目结舌，Sherlock得意洋洋。这事儿给了他极大的快感，尤其是给John，一个为此震惊却不会觉得受到冒犯的人演绎推理。

这位Dom回过神之后，不由得为此露出大大的笑容，双手紧握杯子。

“精彩绝伦，”他说，“毫无疑问精彩绝伦。”

“我推断的正确吗，Sir？”Sherlock迫不及待地问。

“4段稳定关系的sub是对的，”John告诉他，“我服役时期没有交往对象这点也没错。总之完全正确。不过，你不知道我大学时期的猎艳史，所以你得把第二个数字翻倍。这样就接近正确答案了。”

他朝Sherlock调皮眨眼，Sherlock一脸震惊地看着他。

“真的？”他问，“一段猎艳史？”

“安静的人私底下最狂野。”John告诉他，然后过于愉快地啜了口茶。

“只有傻瓜才觉得你会无趣，Sir，”Sherlock，无视了推理结果不算完美所带来的一点儿刺痛。

“安静和无趣其实并不相同，不过还是感谢你的恭维。我肯定你做大部分事儿都觉得无聊。”

“不，Sir，不是大部分。”

他们紧盯着彼此，Sherlock感觉到此刻就是实施计划的最佳时机。往John的腿边挪了挪，Sherlock偏过脑袋，John心领神会，松开一只手，让手指穿过Sherlock的发梢。

有好一会儿，Sherlock只是享受着John边舒适地安静坐着边用手指抚摸着他的头发。感觉良好，甚至有点亲热。Sherlock得小心点儿，别放得太松连自己的计划都给忘了。

他密切关注John的茶，杯子一空，他就从John的手上接过来，把它放回桌上。

“今天如此有心啊，”John微笑着表态，把手从Sherlock的脑袋上挪开，“你今天看起来比平常舒服很多，有什么特别的原因吗？”

“我的奖励，Sir，”Sherlock用精心估算过的声调回答，一种混合着渴望与犹豫不决的声音，“我真的很享受。”

“我很高兴。鞭痕还好吗？”

“恢复得很好，Sir，”Sherlock诚恳地说，“虽然我摸的时候还是有点儿刺痛。”

“你喜欢？”

“Yes，Sir，very much.”

John看起来更加愉快了。  
“很好，就像我之前所说的，你值得奖励。而且我确信只要你能保持自己承诺过的行为，很快就会得到另一个奖励。“

“谢谢你，Sir，”Sherlock回应，给了对方充分感激但不至于超出角色形象的笑容，他稍稍犹豫着迟疑片刻，然后缓缓继续道，“就是……”

John立刻上当了。Sherlock知道，如果Sub遇到表达愿望或者选择困难的情况，就会马上引起他的注意。

“怎么了，Sherlock？”他关切地问，“你是宁愿我选择别的方式吗？”

“不是，Sir。只是…事后。在我获得，嗯，完成了奖励之后……”

他清了清喉咙，像对自己声音里的摇摆不定不太高兴似的。

“Yes？”John温和地催问。

“我不被准许接触你，”Sherlock说，让恳求之情在脸上流露出来，“你不让我回报。”

John并未回答，因此Sherlock试图更进一步。

“我原本打算取悦你，Sir，”他继续说道，“我想要回报你，我现在依然想这么做，实际上。”

John吞咽了一下，显然是被Sherlock的请求所诱惑，Sherlock抓住机会立刻将一只手滑向John的大腿。

“你会让我做么，Sir？”他问，强迫自己说话带着气音，“求你了，Sir，我会做的很棒。如果你同意的话，我会用嘴。上次你的手指在里面的感觉妙极了。我肯定你的阴茎感觉会更好，我想要——”

“Stop！”John厉声说。

他从腿上推开Sherlock的手，站了起来，远离Sherlock所跪之处。Sherlock不知道该往何处集中注意力：John裤子里醒目的膨胀还是John脸上的震惊神色。

“这是要干嘛？你他妈的以为你自己在做什么？”John咆哮道。

双手握拳，Sherlock朝上瞪着John。

“我想取悦你，Sir，”他重复道，简直有点犯蠢了，“我以为这点很明显了。”

“哦。毫无疑问这点非常明显。毫无疑问你在作戏。你根本就不想跪在那儿恳求我的老二。你到底在想什么玩意？”

突如其来地，Sherlock被困住了。他所能做的只有一件事：继续撒谎。

“我没有作戏，Sir，”他信誓旦旦，“我真的没有。我要做的就是我想说的。求你了，Sir，你得相信我。”

“停！别再对我撒谎，”John打断他，“我们也许认识时间不长，但我知道当你真的想要什么东西时的表情。你充满矛盾。你痛恨对它的渴求，不会为此放纵自我，除非我引导你去做。你是我所遇到的最不安定也是最顽固的Sub，Sherlock，我怀疑你怎么可能如此迅速地改变心意。你不可能用那种声音伏在我的脚边恳求我的老二。你会欺骗自己，拒绝承认享受于此直到你因为给我口交而自己高潮为止。”

Sherlock哑口无言。他知道John观察入微，但这他可并未预料到。他应该表演得更加矛盾点来欺骗这个Dom嘛？不，点似乎就在于表现出渴求。这点难道不是Sherlock所推断出John想要的东西吗？

“告诉我。现在就告诉我，你的目的是什么，”Sherlock没有回答，John继续说道，“现在，Sherlock。”

“当我说我想要取悦你的时候，我没有撒谎，Sir，”Sherlock最后挤出回答，“真的，我——”

“天杀的，Sherlcok，”John猛地打断Sherlock的话，愤怒地交叠双臂。他深深呼吸了几次，然后朝下怒视这位Sub，“起来。起来，坐到沙发上去。如果我不确定你真的想要的话，我不会让你这么跪着。事实上，在我们解决此事之前，也别再称我为Sir了。”

Sherlock遵命而行，庆幸自己能坐在沙发上，因为他突然觉得双膝发软。他事前当然也预算过John的拒绝，当然了。不过他没有预料到John如此轻易地识破了Sherlock的计划，并且表现出如此严厉的态度。

“听我说，Sherlock。现在，我们不再是Dom和Sub，我们是正在交谈的两个人。没有sir，也没有sub的视线，就是交谈。你理解这点非常重要。你明白我的意思吗？”

感到一阵古怪的昏沉，Sherlock点点头。

他不称呼John为Sir。他不用跪着。他不用做任何sub的事儿。他们退回原点。John不再表现出自己是Sherlock的Dom。

了解。清楚明白。

Sherlock不光计划失败了，还搞砸了他们迄今为止对这段关系所做的一切努力。不仅没有把他们的关系推进并且牢固，反而动摇了它。

“现在，你能告诉我你打算做什么了吗？”John询问道，“我以为我从起初就很明确地表达了我是怎么看待预谋操纵的。”

“我试图取悦你，”Sherlock再次重复。突如其来的，他极其渴望加上sir。他有多蠢啊。

在Sherlock身边的沙发上坐下，John揉了下眼睛，恼怒地叹息。

“好吧。”他温和了点儿，“怎么取悦我？”

“性方面的，当然了，”Sherlock说，是他想象中的，还是他的声音真的比自己原意的还要嘶哑？“我想让你爽一爽。”

“为什么？”

“你没有得到满足，”他现在听起来几乎有点暴躁了，他是不是流露出自己没意识到的愤怒了？他并没有觉得愤怒。他只是觉得有点迟钝，而且难过，几乎有点浑浑噩噩的。尽管如此，他的声调却在传递出另一层意味，“我害怕你会不高兴，没得到任何回报随便就被打发了。”

“没有得到……”John打断他，皱起眉头，“我不明白。”

Sherlock张嘴打算解释，但他的电话突然大声响起来。Lestrade的铃声。眨眨眼，Sherlock一只手伸进自己的裤子口袋。

“警察，”他对John解释，接起电话，听Lestrade说案子的情况。

Sherlock答应DI马上赶到时，并没有感觉到，或者听起来充满热情，甚至懒得问清细节，不像平常Lestrade带着案子打电话来时的表现。

“我得走了，”一挂电话，他就草草宣布道，从沙发上站起身。

作为回应，John的一只手耙过自己头发，显然充满挫败。

“你真的认为现在是中断讨论的恰当时机吗？”他问。

“有一起谋杀案，我被叫去帮忙。我以为我们已经就此事与我的工作互不打扰这点达成一致了？”

John沉下肩膀，点点头。

“是的，”他回答，“但你难道不想——”

“不，John。我们都同意不让任何事情干涉到我的工作，假如你没法尊重这些我们确定的规则，那么我觉得将来这件事也不会有结果的。”

话一脱口，Sherlock就意识到自己根本不想说成这样，也并不打算听起来如此。他的声音太过刺耳，蛮横无理，冷漠无情，就一个Sub来说大概是最令人不快的混合体。很显然John并不是要破坏规则，他只不过想要把事情解决清楚。

然而Sherlock不要。他不想讨论这件事。交谈也许只会把事情搞糟。

Sherlock现在所想做的就是离开，解决一个案子，不去想John Watson或者他们正在崩溃的关系。

“抱歉，”John静静地说，“如果你想的话，当然可以离开去工作。”

坚定地点头，Sherlock转身，去卧室里拿围巾和钥匙。当他回到起居室时穿上大衣时，John已经开始动手穿回自己的夹克，留神注视着他。

“那么我也回去了，”这位Dom告知他，“你的案子一经解决，你就可以打电话或者给我发消息，好么？”

“好，”Sherlock回答，从他身边匆忙离去。

“我们真的得好好谈一谈！”John在他身后大声说，但Sherlock不想回答。

有宗谋杀案亟待解决。眼下其他事情都无关紧要。

Lestrade也许不算聪明，但他依然是整个苏格兰场最具有洞察力的人。这位DI马上就发现有什么不对劲。

“你还好吧？”他在Sherlock快速穿过警戒线，走上台阶，看也不看Donovan和其他人一眼之后立刻问道：“你似乎有点…情绪激动。”

“我很好，Lestrade。”

“你确定吗？”

“我说过我很好。尸体呢？”

“在卧室。”

犯罪现场是一幢位于伦敦环境优良的社区内半独立式房屋，典型的谋杀案地点。如果Sherlock不是因为脑袋里正被思绪折磨着的话，他或许会嘲讽这案子如此无趣，旋即抽身而去。

Sherlock走近床边，看着这具被安置处理过的整洁尸体。死去的女人，显然是一名Sub，依然保持跪姿在床上，她的双臂都被牢固的皮带分别绑在床架两边。她倒在床头板上，不过从她手腕上的痕迹判断，显然起初试图挣脱过自己的束缚。Sherlock一眼就发现她脖子上的皮质颈圈太紧了。它令她失去了呼吸能力。

“你真的需要我来告诉你她是怎么死的吗？”Sherlock讥讽道，转向Lestrade，“我看Anderson根本就没在办案，真的，任何半吊子法医也能看出发生了什么。”

“我们知道她窒息了，当然。我们只是不知道情况到底是怎样的。她的妻子去迪拜公务了，所以有确切的不在场证明。”

忍住了举例说明她的妻子可以既呆在世界的另一头又能够成为凶手的五种方式，Sherlock简短点头。

“而且，”Lestrade继续说，“后门被弄坏了，一些值钱的东西失窃。保险柜损坏，而且显然有人四处翻找过银质餐具。我确定这被害者更可能是遭到入室行窃——”

“是她的恋人所为，毫无疑问，”Sherlock打断他，耐心尽失，“尽管他把现场布置得像一起入室行窃，但是她的尸体则说明情况并非如此。这是一场你情我愿的性行为，而不是入室行窃延伸的强暴案。”

Lestrade对他眨眨眼。

“一位被甩的恋人？真的？”

Sherlock翻了翻眼，屈尊解释道：

“不是被甩。你看着她，Lestrade。是的，她确实打算挣脱束缚，但她的指甲保持完好，假如他把她绑起来时，她试图挣扎的话，那么指甲上至少会留下一些磨损的痕迹，然而她的指甲表面光泽完好无损。她在是呛住以后才开始挣扎。腿上的那些灼痕显然出于自愿，你情我愿的小情趣：伤痕清洁整齐，因为她像个顺从的小Sub那样保持不动。一切充满乐趣地被完成。”

这时，Sherlock不得不暂停片刻。他粗暴地咽下喉头的一阵紧绷。不知为何，这个犯罪现场触及了他的某处，尽管这个案件与他本人并无相干。  
强迫自己甩掉恍惚感，Sherlock继续分析。

“侵入方式非常粗暴，但并不是强迫性质。我敢说她甚至夹紧双腿以增加这种快感。现在，看看她是怎么被安置的。事后他并未移动她，或者对她的肢体进行破坏，就像他可能秘密地憎恨她或者预谋杀死她那样。她的头发——他一定在试图和她交谈时拉扯过，希望她能够恢复知觉。可惜毫无用处。因为她那个时候已经死了。”

“所以你是说——”

“窒息情趣游戏整个搞砸了，”Sherlock作出结论，“他在性爱过程中忘乎所以，以至于忘记她不能够呼吸。他出于意外让她送命，然后慌了神。所以他布置了一场入室行窃以便掩盖现场，然后跑了。你甚至可能会在不远处的垃圾桶里发现那些失窃物品。”

Lestrade再次彻底检查了尸体，然后冷静点头表示同意。

“很好。知道去哪儿找这个Dom么？”

“他应该带走了她的手机，而她应该足够聪明到不会在房子里留下任何姓名。不过，试试她的邮件账号。从起居室里的电脑推断，这起外遇事件很可能是一场网络约会。”

“我找人来办理此事，”Lestrade说道，拿出自己的手机。

“你无须此类专家。我确定她的浏览记录和密码都保存在上面。我怀疑电脑是否设过密码，假如有密码，试试她的猫的名字：Minty。”

“好的。”

“就这些？”Sherlock问道。

“我——是的，但是Sherlock——”

Sherlock转身离开，没费心说句再见。

他显然对Lestrade有多关心他这点估算错误，在他试图越过警戒线走到人行道上时DI的双手抓住了他的肩膀，把他转过来。

“Sherlock，等等，”他说，呼吸有点儿急促。

Sherlock厌烦地低声咆哮，转身怒目而视。

“干嘛？”他讥讽地问，“还有一具尸体藏在衣柜里？”

“老天，Sherlock，你确实遇到了什么麻烦。发生什么了？”

“什么都没发生，”Sherlock坚持道，甩开了Lestrade的手。他知道此时此刻逃离现场毫无用处，因此他决意让DI知道万事无忧，以便叫他别再打扰自己。

“显然发生了什么。是上次来犯罪现场的那个男人吗？那个Dom？个头不高，金发的那个？”

“不是，”Sherlock断然作答。

Lestrade不用那么聪明也知道Sherlock的防御姿态意味着什么。

“所以就是和他有关了。他是你的新Dom吗？他给你找麻烦了？上周他看起来真的被惹毛了，他是不是……对你做了什么？”

“你想暗示什么？”Sherlock怒气冲冲地回答。

Lestrade举起双手，安抚地示意。

“我不是在暗示什么。因为你不肯和我说，我只好猜测一下。那个男人——是你的新Dom吗？”

“我不想谈这个。”Sherlock挫败地反驳。

“既然这样，我假定你被虐待了，我会把那家伙带去局里问话。甚至还会打电话给你哥，假如证据还不够充分的话。”

“你敢！”Sherlock立刻威胁道，朝Lestrade逼近一步。

Lestrade似乎毫不动摇。

“听着，Sherlock，我只是担心你。你不需要告诉我来龙去脉，但得至少给我一个保证，你没有被你的Dom恶意虐待。你明显紧张不安。我确定有什么事情发生了，比一场无害的争吵要严重许多。否则你不会被如此干扰。”

Sherlock并未回应，因此他追加道：“你知道，我是个Sub。如果有困扰，我也许能理解。”

“我可不认为你会，”Sherlock告诉他，突然间感到保持这种防御性质的愤怒姿态是件累人的事儿，他的双肩松了下来。

“你可以试试看，”Lestrade提议。

有一会儿工夫，Sherlock只是看着Lestrade。对方的脸上明确无误地写满忧虑，但这并非Sherlock所关注的重点。他理解了Lestrade为了隐藏自己是名Sub所做的全部努力。

他是Sub这件事本身并不是秘密，但以探长的姿态在苏格兰场里领导小组执行任务，达成预期目标这点，对于一名Sub来说并非小小的挑战。

Dom属下会试图掌控你，或对你不敬。需要周旋于咄咄逼人的Dom嫌疑犯之间。Dom同行则试图破坏你的权威地位。每一天都必须与Sub的刻板印象作战。

没必要明白无误地表现

It wouldn’t do to show outright that you were a sub.

Lestrade工作的时候从不佩戴颈圈，难怪他那位保守妻子最后会离开。他也从不讨论自己的相性问题，尽可能回避此类话题。他的头发剪得很短，更接近Dom的风格。同样，他格外注重站立与交谈的方式，有时还会使用格外强有力和充满自信的手势。

或许他会理解。他知道被束缚于Sub天性的渴求是怎样的感觉。没错，Lestrade一定也有过希望自己能够生来就是Dom的日子，就像Sherlock一样。

“他不是我的Dom，”Sherlock告诉他，“不是通常意义上的。他在帮助我，仅此而已。没有颈圈，没有承诺，只有一点儿指导意味。”

“所以这是某种临时关系了。你们争吵了？”

“并不是真的吵架。更像是一种……误会。”

显然，Lestrade留神倾听Sherlock的遣词用句，不过他的面部表情则保持中立，他问道：“他是不是进度失控了？索取某些你不想给的东西？”

“不是。我才是那个推进的人，”Sherlock承认道，“我假设了他所想要从我和我们的关系中得的东西。”

Lestrade难以控制自己的笑容。

“你试着演绎他对你的期望？”他问。

“我以前什么事儿都做过，”Sherlock表态道，觉得被Lestrade的质疑稍许冒犯。

“你的确知道一个Dom并不是一个犯罪现场吧？那儿并没有什么你只需从蛛丝马迹获取确凿事实就能够得知真相的东西，他可以改变心意，他也可以渴望某些他很清楚自己不能向你要求的东西。这种清单可长了去了。”

“现在我知道这想法错了，”Sherlock猛地说道，再次全身竖毛，“你对了，我错了，高兴了吗？我现在非常肯定，不管怎样这段关系都会很快结束了，所以你的建议毫无用处。”

“有这么糟糕？”Lestrade探询道。

“没错。”

“你有没有试过先聊聊看？除非你尝试的是某些彻头彻尾不道德的东西，否则我确定你能够解决此事。”

Sherlock不想对此作答。Lestrade感受到了他的不情愿，耸耸肩膀。

“瞧，我虽然不认识这个人，所以我也只能先提出假设，不过任何能够搞得定你在谋杀现场那种蛮横无理的态度，而且还为了凶手忘记约会这件事的人，在我来看应该并不简单。显然你现在很不高兴，但你愿意停下来和我说他的事情，说明他对你来说确实别有意义，坦白地说，也是第一个。去和他聊聊吧。你会解决此事的。就算不能——至少也算个愉快的解脱。”

Sherlock可不想告诉Lestrade，他才不认为和John Watson分手是种愉快的解脱呢。一点也不。

 

*** ***

 

Sherlock当然知道John住在哪儿，这是John接手他之后他所搜索的第一件事。

不过他从来没有去过那里。他知道这个地址意味着不怎样，不过他并未预料到它能归结为一个鞋盒般的地方。这幢楼看起来陈旧，外表有点肮脏，尽管不是贫民窟专用建筑，但也显然比贝克街要差得远了。对它身处的这种可疑地段来说，这种房价可谓过高得离奇。

John的公寓位于第四层，电梯嘛自然是坏的。Sherlock大步踏上楼梯，试着平复情绪。

Lestrade和John都说谈话有助于达成理想结果，不过Sherlock不想把John再叫过来，这样假如事情发展不利，他还有能力紧急撤退。【想得好多呢，侦探先生。(﹁”﹁) 

他摁了摁下面挂着一张写着J.Watson的歪歪扭扭小纸片示意其存在的刺耳门铃，然后屏息等待John的脚步声。

John开门的速度挺快，而且看到Sherlock站在门外时显然非常吃惊。

“Sherlock，”他惊讶地说，“我——你来的时候给我发短信了吗？”

“没有，”Sherlock简单地回答，“这是个突发决定。”

不费周折，他擦过John走进这个狭窄的公寓。然后发现John并非一个人。

一名漂亮的Sub坐在这间公寓唯一的房间，两把椅子中的一把上。她有头棕色长长秀发，五官精巧，妆容与服饰恰到好处。从她坐在房间里的轻松姿势来推断，Sherlock确定她不止一次来过这里，对环境非常熟悉。她的颈部系着一条细致的银色颈圈。

“抱歉，Sarah。这是Sherlock，我不知道他打算过来，”John从Sherlock的身后说道，很明显有点儿不太自在。

Sherlock立刻转身。

“我不知道你不是一个人，”他紧绷绷地说，“抱歉。再见。”

然后他越过John走了出去。在他走到楼梯转角时John追上了他，今天可真是个你追我赶的日子啊。

“Sherlock，等等，Sherlock，please。”

“为什么我要等？”Sherlock说，不过还是在楼梯平台上停下脚步，“显然你已经找到了我的替代者。事实上，在很久之前就找到了，从她对你以及你的公寓的熟悉程度来看的话。”

“什么？哦，Sherlock，不，不是你想的那样——”

“哦，不是？”Sherlock生气咆哮，转身朝向John，在距离他的脸咫尺之遥处停下，“那让我们来看看——她的双手，以及她的手袋清楚地表明她是一名医生，所以很可能是你工作时遇到的同事。你用名字称呼她，声音非常熟悉，甚至有点亲密。她本能地在你的声音下转头的动作——我观察过，所有Sub和他们的Dom在一起时会显得更舒适，自然而然地寻找引导。还有，当然了，那个颈环。我并不觉得你属于偏爱银制品的类型，但她就坐在那里，脖子上佩戴着那条证据。我说的难道不对吗？”

“不对，Sherlock。好吧，是，其中一部分对的。但她不是——”

“你为什么要这么做？”Sherlock打断他，怒意在胸口沸腾，“既然你在家里已经安置了一位顺从又漂亮的小东西，为什么还要接手我？你喜欢同时掌控两名Sub的刺激体验？我还没确定你是怎么蒙混过关的，不过我——”

“Sherlock，停，”John打断他的发言，“Sherlock，她不是我的Sub。”

Sherlock转身怒目而视。他为什么还要否认？所有的线索，所有的征兆——他们相识已久，她在屋子里轻松自在，她的穿着打扮——都指向一件事。

“听着：我们在大学里曾经约会过，”John把握住这个机会迅速解释，“她就是四个sub中的一个，当我服役后就分手了。我退役之后重新遇到她，她在自己的诊所里为我提供了一份工作。我们现在是朋友。只是朋友而已。Sherlock，她和交往六年的男朋友已经幸福地订婚了，我唯一的Sub只有你而已。”

 

“噢，”这是Sherlock能挤出的全部回答。

 

怒意瞬间散去，羞耻感涌上心头。他因为自己无谓的嫉妒而让自己难堪了，不是吗？就算Sarah真的是John的Sub，这和Sherlock又有什么相干呢？他和John又并没有正式建立交往关系。该死，他不想对John做出承诺，那他为什么又感到如此被背叛了？而他现在又为何觉得如此如释重负？

“过来，”John说，在Sherlock没反应过来之前，他把Sherlock拉进自己的怀抱。

这感觉如此妙不可言。Sherlock从不知道自己需要这个，然而眼下，当John的双臂牢牢地拥抱住他时，这一天里全部的怒意和紧张感全部云消雾散。他深深地呼吸着，享受着John的气息。如果他现在跪着，能够把脸埋进John柔软的套头毛衣里的话，应该会更棒。

“我打算这样安排，”John温柔地提议，一只手臂依然揽着他的sub，“我会请Sarah先走，取消我和她今天的晚餐，她会理解的，我已经告诉过她，我可能会接到一通紧急电话。她走了以后，我们可以聊一聊。你觉得这样听起来如何？”

“好的，Sir。”Sherlock回答道，然后僵了一下。他本来没打算加上Sir，现在他已经不准许这么称呼对方了。

“你喜欢的话尽可以叫我Sir，”John立刻回答，搂了一下Sherlock的背部令他安心，然后才放开。他总是这么直觉敏锐。“我之前只是认为你在双方平等的环境下会更轻松地交谈。现在，跟我来吧。”

像对小孩子一样，John抓住Sherlock的手，拉着他走回楼上。出于某些原因，Sherlock并没有为这种保护姿态所烦扰。

他半心半意地听着John对Sarah解释，后者值得庆幸地没有大吵大闹，只是轻吻一下John的脸颊，然后尤为好奇地瞥一眼Sherlock才离去。毫无疑问她晚上会打电话给John询问更多的细节。

她离开之后，John让Sherlock脱掉大衣，坐到狭窄的床上。Sherlock立刻意识到这张床甚至没有自己的床一半舒适。

“现在，在我们谈话之前，你需要点什么吗？”John问道，“一杯水？另一次拥抱？”

“我很好，Sir，”Sherlock在John鼓励的笑容中平静回答。

“假如你确定的话。”

Sherlock看出John迟疑一下，不过他还是坐在Sherlock的床边上，而不是从唯一的桌子边上拿一把椅子坐下。

“那好，”John起头，“今天下午怎么回事，在你被叫去破案之前？”

“一场误算，Sir。”

“愿意给我解释一下吗？”

Sherlock不由自主地放松了。John声音轻柔鼓励，让Sherlock感觉到自己不管说什么都不算错。当然，不论如何不该说谎。

“我假设，如果想要让你保持我们双方的约定关系的话，我应该确保你能够满意。性方面的，或者其他方面。你上次没有让我回报，我恐怕你是因为我没有充分地请求过所以才拒绝的。我还不够格去做这件事，或者类似的意思。”

“现在你知道了这不是我所期待的事儿？”John慎重地问道。

“你的反应充分表达了这一观点，Sir。”Sherlock说。

“我能问问——我说了什么或者做了什么让你觉得我欲意逼迫你如此？”

Sherlock能感觉到John更多的是因为自己可能强迫了Sherlock这点而感到不悦。Sherlock过去怎么会以为John曾打算操控和征服自己呢？他现在实在完全不懂。

“完全没有，Sir。我原本以为我能够推断出你的倾向，这点愚蠢至极。现在我才明白。”

“我拒绝的原因并非由于我觉得你不够出色，”John向他承诺道，一只手慎重地落在Sherlock的大腿上，“我只是希望稳步推进。你很清楚地表现出自己不想要承诺，所以我曾经假设比起花费时间取悦我，你更希望被人照看。我并未正式接手你，所以我可以找别人打炮，你知道。”

“但就是这个，”Sherlock没能掩饰自己的沮丧，“你从这段关系里得不到任何东西。我一再索取，而你只能命令我，为工作完成夸奖我。你并没有得到任何回报，甚至连一名可以向他人炫耀的戴着颈圈的sub都没有。”

“我已经得到了充分的回报，”John诚挚地说，他靠近，让他们的肩膀挨在一块儿，“我们最初三次会面，你也不会说自己一无所获，不是吗？你也没有因此爽一发，我所做的只是让你执行命令，放松下来，而你认为这很好。对我来说也是如此。我不需要你通过给我口活来享受于此。当我照看你的时候，感觉很棒。当我看见你从暴躁易怒的状态变柔顺，就会非常愉快。你知道当我对你使用鞭子后再把你搂入怀中是多么美妙的感受么？你如此柔软，放松，没有胡思乱想。没什么让我比这更愉悦了。”

Sherlock无法就此发表任何意见。John如此解释，听起来如此合情合理。

“你过去的那些关系，”John问道，“它们没有包含太多交谈和拥抱的内容，我猜？更多的是性方面的，或许？”

“大部分如此，”Sherlock告诉他，“我不喜欢我的大部分Dom，不是像喜欢人的那种感情。我所想要的只是被占有，被告知去做什么，诸如此类。我需要排遣渴望。它令我从工作中分心。”

“这没什么不对，”John向他保证，“我也有过类似的感受。”

他们俩安静地坐了一会儿。Sherlock靠近John的肩膀，在度过了这样戏剧化的一天之后，这种感觉对他来说实在太好了。

“那么你愿意聊聊对Sarah的过激反应吗？”John最终问道，小心翼翼的态度，像在接近一只野生动物似的。

Sherlock使劲儿摇头。

“不太想，Sir，”他说，然后想了想加上：“拜托。”

“那么我们就不谈这个，”John立刻同意，“只有一件事：我们不能再重蹈覆辙，你作出某些假设，而以争吵和不安全感收场。”

“我会努力的，Sir，”Sherlock说，但是John微笑着摇摇头。

“不，你这个傻瓜。我和你一样都有错。我应该看出你的不确定，但我却没有。听着，我通常不这么做，不过或许——一个安全词？”

Sherlock瞪着他。一个安全词？安全词是给那些不知道自己界限在哪里，毫无经验的青少年准备的，不是给成年人使用的。真的，除非你是要进入一场强暴剧情里，否则一个简单的不或者停下就足以令你的伴侣后退，确定你没事。

“你真的觉得这个有必要吗，Sir？”Sherlock问道，“我很肯定如果我说不的话，你一定会停下来的。我就是知道。”

“我只是觉得这样有帮助，”John回答，“你不想要一段正式的关系，那么一个安全词或许有助于你区辨我作为你的Dom以及我们像普通人那样交谈的场合。”

“所以，这并不是为了让你停下准备的？”

“噢，如果你在一场谈话中说这个词儿，我当然会停下的。但是我认为它更适用于今天的这种情况。我现在意识到，当我告诉你别再跪着，也别再叫我Sir的时候被吓着了。我再也不想给你那种我打算摆脱你的错觉了。”【医生你想清楚了吗(﹁”﹁) 

Sherlock仔细地考虑了会儿。

“那么我们可以同意一个，”最终他说，“不过我宁可除非真的非常必要，否则我们不要使用它。”

“现在选个词吧。”John对他说。

Sherlock不需要花时间去想。

“显微镜。”

John被逗乐了，眯起眼睛。

“非常合适。就是‘显微镜’了。”

他们俩又坐了一会儿。John的手轻轻拍着Sherlock的腿，Sherlock磨蹭着John的身侧。最后，John终于握紧了Sherlock的腿。

“你现在想放松一下吗？”他问，声音低沉，“今天积攒了不少压力，我相信稍事休息对你来说应该有益。”

Sherlock微微战栗。这听起来很诱人。

“是的，Sir，我非常想要。”

“那么站起来，脱掉衣服。”犹如开关打开般他沉稳地命令道。

吞咽着，Sherlock快速照办，站起来脱掉衣服，按照之前被要求的方式整齐地折叠放好。他完成之后，站在床边，等待着新的命令。

“跪下！”

“Yes,Sir，”Sherlock回答，流畅跪下，不着寸缕。

“双手背后，”John继续，“挺直背部，我现在想好好地看看你。”

Sherlock直起身子，仅以胫骨和双脚支撑身体，赤裸的背后不再挨着自己脚踝。

John的双眼毫不羞耻地扫过Sherlock缓慢涨红的阴茎。

“现在，我需要你触摸自己，Sherlock，只用右手，另一只手保持背在身后。”

舔了舔嘴唇，Sherlock的右手缓缓地握住自己的阴茎。

“给你自己手活的时候保持看着我的脸，”John命令道。他简短地与Sherlock的目光接触，以便确认他正在做自己所命令的事，然后John的视线落在Sherlock的鼠蹊部。“我希望你能够看见它是如何令我兴奋的——让你执行命令，让你感觉愉悦。”

重重喘息着，Sherlock边捋着自己逐渐变硬的阴茎边仔细观察着John脸上的细微变化。

聪明如John，知道Sherlock会领悟一切。他知道Sherlock会看见，当Sherlock的拇指擦过他自己阴茎顶部时带给John的那阵愉悦痉挛，注意到当他逗弄自己的包皮时John的舌头无意识地激烈滑动，享受于John的眼睛随着Sherlock的手在他自己的勃起上下移动时的轻微前后移动。  
John想要Sherlock明白，他得到了足够的回报，甚至不需要他自己被碰触。

这想法令Sherlock加快了手里的速度，因为增加的摩擦力而轻柔呻吟。没多久，他的拇指感受到一阵湿意，但是他没法从John入迷的表情中挪开视线。

“非常好，Sherlock，”John呼吸不稳地说，“你看起来美妙绝伦。跪在地板上，抚摸你自己，因为我命令你这么做。再弄一次你的包皮，对，就像那样。老天，你做的无与伦比。”

夸奖感觉难以置信的绝赞，混合着他握紧阴茎的手指摩擦所带来的令人目眩的感受。Sherlock知道自己坚持不了多久。

“Sir，”他努力说道，尽管它听起来更像一声呜咽。

“你随时可以高潮，”John说，浮现出略显下流的笑容，“不用忍住。呻吟，喘息，摇晃，颤抖。我想要你让自己高潮。”

Sherlock如约行事。收拢手指，加快速度，Sherlock在最后射精时尽全力不让眼睛闭上，当他高潮之后，精液溅在手上。就像John所希望的，他没有强忍着任何东西：他呻吟，叹息，在冲击与颤栗中沉重地呼吸。

John爱极了这个。从他满意的笑容，睁大的眼睛，嘴唇的动作上，Sherlock感觉得到。仅仅因为Sherlock获得释放，John就如此愉悦。这真是妙不可言。

最后，Sherlock朝后坐倒自己脚踝上，直到脸颊因为释放的愉悦而涨红之后才重回正确跪姿。他闭上眼睛，舔着嘴唇，又多撸了几下，享受余韵的敏感。

在他尚未反应过来之前，John在他面前跪下，拍开Sherlock的手，用一条柔软的毛巾把他弄干净。Sherlock冲他眨着眼睛，John把握这一时机，深深地亲吻他，然后边擦拭去他的粘液和汗水，边低语着爱意与赞赏。

最终，他把Sherlock拥入怀中，反复地亲吻着他，直到Sherlock在他的双臂中变得无比柔顺。  
Sherlock飘飘然，难以回应John的亲吻，只是让John随心所欲地占据自己的双唇。

“想睡会儿吗？”John最后问道，Sherlock心不在焉地点点头，向John的嘴巴索取另一个亲吻。

微笑着，John在他的唇上轻轻一啄，结束了这个吻，引导Sherlock起身，躺在床上，帮他舒舒服服地盖好了被子。

“谢谢你，Sir，”当Sherlock躺舒服之后记起如此回应，然后得到了另外一吻作为奖励。

“睡吧，”John说，“我哪儿也不去。”

Sherlock带着困意地呼吸着John床铺里的气息，对自己微笑。

 

*** ***

那天夜里，Sherlock梦见自己戴着一条颈圈，柔软，黑色。

但它很紧，太紧了，每一秒都收得更紧。它让他无法呼吸，让他觉得自己即将失去知觉。

突然之间，一双强有力的手从后面解开了皮带扣，调整着颈圈，直到它舒适地系在那儿。咳嗽着，喘着气儿，Sherlock抬起头，看见John微笑着的脸。

“你无与伦比。”他说，露出温暖的笑容。

 

Sherlock的生命中从未有过如此骄傲的时刻。这一刻，他从任何可能称呼他为可悲的声音之中自由地解脱。

“无与伦比，”John重复道，“Sherlock，你出类拔萃。”

 

【TBC】


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章提及了滥用药物导致的死亡，并含有Dub-con甚至Non-con内容。

翻译 By Wetson

 

平静生活持续了约莫一个月左右，Sherlock越来越习惯于有John陪伴的生活。

直到下个案子迟迟没有降临为止。

显然，伦敦的犯罪工作者们齐齐打算休个当之无愧的假期。而那些小打小闹的谋杀案是如此无趣，就连Anderson都能边睡觉边侦破。

Sherlock确凿无疑地一点点开始发疯。三周，没有任何案子，烦闷无趣到了几乎残酷的地步。雪上加霜的是，因为有同事病休的缘故，John在手术室里呆的时间更久，已经有九天没有出现了。

 

Sherlock再次感受到那种令人心痒难耐的渴望。就是这样的感觉曾令他不得不乞求Mycroft的帮助。

总而言之，Sherlock感觉恶劣无比，这体味开始消磨意志。他曾经出于良好动机而确实戒除了毒品，然而他无法自抑地渴望过去曾有的一针吗啡所能够带来的无须顾虑的极乐。

既焦躁难安，又精力过剩，Sherlock很快就把公寓弄得一片狼藉。抄起书本和期刊杂志仅仅是为了把它们丢回去——当它们无法引起他的兴趣，以便消磨无穷无尽的光阴时。他也懒得穿上衣服，然而在时间缓慢到可怕而平静地流逝之时，套进睡衣里转圈是为了能够找到更多洗澡和刮脸的动机。

John很容易就发觉他正处于不怎么惹人喜爱的状态。Sherlock非常不高兴，而这位Dom刚踏上正门台阶时就听见那位Sub正忙于朝着Mrs Hudson咆哮，因为她把实际作为实验的东西误作垃圾给装袋了。

“你总是强调你不是我的管家，现在你又把我的东西打包还扔出去，”他朝她厉声说道。

Mrs Hudson不高兴地注视着他，还站在门口抓着她自己的空垃圾袋子。

“如果你能把你的住处弄得哪怕整洁点儿的话，我就不会这么想替你收拾，亲爱的，”她争论道，声音紧绷，“我怎么知道那玩意儿是什么重要的东西？它已经发霉了！”

“你不需要知道，你只要别动我的东西就行了！”Sherlock怒吼。

这就是，当然，John现身于221B门前的时刻。

“发生什么了？”他友好地问道，尽管他眯起的眼睛对Sherlock来说不是个好兆头。

Mrs Hudson，作为常年生活在Dom丈夫阴影之下的人，立刻下意识地想要维护Sherlock，不管先前他是如何态度恶劣地对待她。

“哦，没什么，Dr Watson，”她安慰地说，甚至像老一辈Sub的那样微微低头，“只是些误会，你不用担心。”

“别说得好像没什么似的，Mrs Hudson，”John谨慎地回答，“介意解释一下为什么你之前对自己的房东大吼大叫么，Sherlock?”

“一场误会，”Sherlock生硬地重复，飞快地闪了Mrs Hudson一眼，“抱歉。”

他转身飞快地上楼，只是为了把自己扔进楼上的那个沙发里面。当然了，John总是会出现的，碰巧是在他态度恶劣地对待Mrs Hudson的时候，当然了，John总有一天休息的，碰巧就是在Sherlock最不希望他前来拜访的时候。

挤出句生动的咒骂，Sherlock的情绪变得更阴沉了。

John稍后才上楼，显然花了点时间和Mrs Hudson在楼下聊天。当他跨进起居室大门后看见整个公寓现状后，脸上的不悦被一种难以置信的表情取代。

“老天爷，“他说，打量着屋里的一片狼藉，然后是Sherlock悲惨兮兮地蜷缩着的乱七八糟沙发。“今天发生什么了？你病了？”

不太有解释的心情，Sherlock决意把脸埋进身边的靠垫里。他的脑袋因为努力于接下来不说出或者做出任何自己会后悔的事儿而跳痛不已。

他不喜欢John忙于工作无暇为自己抽身，但是现在他来了，而且已经不太愉快了，Sherlock倒是希望他没有前来。

他可以听见这位Dom小心地穿过一地狼藉，然而推断着他现在路过哪堆物品并不能安抚他如饥似渴的大脑。如果有什么区别的话，这只是让事情变得更糟糕罢了。

“Sherlock？”John站在沙发前重复道，“很明显你过的不太顺啊。发生什么了？”

Sherlock咕哝着，更努力地蜷缩起来。他不想让John看见他这幅模样，他只是想要一桩案子，有点儿事可做，任何事情。 

一只手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，似乎在Sherlock的肌肤上擦着了火星。他的大脑立刻启动，罗列出一些无用的信息：John施加在接触上的压力，他的手的温度，在他自己的肌肤上移动和层叠的纺织物的柔顺度。Sherlock难以忍受。

“离开!”他对着枕头咆哮，“走开！别碰我！”

John立刻挪开了他的手。

“你到底怎么了？”他问道，显然因为Sherlock的敌意而震惊。

“走开，”Sherlock含糊不清地说，“让我自己呆着。”

“我必须确定你没事儿才能走，”John据理力争。

 

Sherlock挫败地把枕头丢在地板上，生气地瞪着这位Dom。

“没有受伤，没有生病。现在滚开。”他厉声说。

John的脸色十分阴沉。

“如果你没事，我不明白你眼下为何觉得需要对Mrs Hudson和我如此无礼，”他说，声音危险的平静。

“滚开，Sir，”Sherlock咆哮道，随即立刻明白这是个错误。

没有Dom喜欢被嘲弄，而John尤其不喜欢Sherlock并非真心实意地使用Sir这个称呼。这是John教给他的第一课，然而现在他肆无忌惮地脱口而出，就像此事毫无意义。

Sherlock后悔自己把枕头给扔了。John看起来山雨欲来，而Sherlock很想再次躲起来。

“起来，”John干脆有力地命令道。

不想再次激怒John，Sherlock站了起来。

“我不明白你发生了什么事，”John继续冷冷地说，“这些算什么？你说你没有生病，那么到底怎么回事？”

Sherlock无从解释。也不愿解释。他很无聊，他快疯了，他被自己的大脑困住了。他如何能向他人解释这个只有自己切身体会得到的问题？

“你打算激怒我么？”当问题没有得到回答后，John继续说道，“这就是为什么这间公寓又变得一塌糊涂么？”

不知为何，这些话令Sherlock难以置信地狂怒不已，灼热的怒意在他的腹部熊熊沸腾。

“不是所有事都和你有关，John，”他满怀敌意地嘲讽道，“我的生活并不是围绕你转动，还是说你最近给我的脖子套上过颈圈了？”

 

John变得僵滞了。有几秒钟他的面色苍白，表情一片空白。随即冷漠的暴怒扭曲了他的脸。

Sherlock的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“你将会上楼，到客房里去，”最终，John说，而Sherlock重重地吞咽了一下，他从未听到John的声音如此紧绷，如钢般坚硬，“你将脱掉衣服，双手扶墙站好，双腿分开，与肩同宽，等待着我。我的话听清楚了吗？”

无言地，Sherlock仅能点头，尽管现在他真的应该知道得更好点儿。John的双眼眯起的方式令Sherlock后悔自己不该从一开始就激怒这个男人。

“我说：听清楚我的话了么？”

“Yes,Sir，”Sherlock低语。

“Go!”

Sherlock迈着不太稳定的双腿跨上台阶往楼上走时，双手也在颤抖。他现在已经不觉得无聊了，但这种战栗感却更严重了。

他真的做了。他总是忙于确保John伴随在自己身边以至于完全忘了如果他推进太多，John会感觉到完全的惩罚是有必要的。

确实如此。迄今为止John不可思议地宽容着他。Sherlock从未遇到过如此有耐心的Dom，而现在，Sherlock把他激怒到了一个显而易见地意味着严峻后果的立场上。

Sherlock颤抖着打开客房的门。这里空无一物，只有一些装着积尘书籍的盒子和一个老旧的橱柜。他脱掉衣服，折起睡衣和睡裤，衬衫以及内裤，力所能及地保持整齐。柜子上落满灰尘，所以他鼓起勇气把衣服叠放在更干净些的地板上。

记起刻印在大脑中的John的指令，Sherlock靠着正对着门的那堵墙，双腿分开，与膝同宽。他挪动脚步直到能够稳稳地站住为止。

他明白这个姿势的意味。不管怎么说，John从未把他的拐杖给带回去。

接下来的时间度日如年。Sherlock在暖气不足的房间里颤抖着，但是不敢挪动取暖。

他试图分心。Sherlock记起当他第一次以为John准备对他使用杖责时感受到的汹涌快感，但对方却让他跪了将近一个小时。那时候，他依然在努力弄明白John是怎样的Dom，他会如何对待他的Sub。那时候，Sherlock或许还会比较欢迎一场杖责，即使仅仅是因为它能够证明John只不过是个无趣又能够预料得到的类型罢了。

现在，Sherlock不再顺着这种路线来思考了。现在，Sherlock正为自己的举止失当而战栗并懊悔不已。

他不知道具体花费多久时间John才上楼。但这时长远远大于取一根拐杖所需的时间。显然John花了些时间以令自己平静下来，不希望因为脑中笼罩的灼热怒意而丧失理智。

当楼梯上终于响起脚步声时，Sherlock深深地呼吸，提起精神等待着即将到来的事情。

这个姿势令Sherlock无法看见John走进来，但他的大脑正在高速运行，向他描述这位Dom看起来是何模样，如何用他的惯用左手携带一副拐杖，锐利打量Sherlock，确认他的姿势是否有瑕疵。

听见John关上门，令这种沉重的声响立刻填满整个房间，Sherlock试着不那么紧张。

如此厚重的寂静，只有John移动时地板发出的咯吱声。他从不同的角度打量着Sherlock的裸体，叠好的衣物，以及Sherlock在墙面上伸展的手指。

最终，John说话了。

“我没法说你是如何令我失望，”他说。Sherlock不得不闭上眼睛以自我保护。John听起来异乎恐怖：冷酷，鄙夷。“非我所愿地把屋子弄得一塌糊涂，这点我可以应付。然而对着Mrs Hudson大吼大叫？对我粗鲁无礼？随随便便地谈论我们的协议就像它对你来说毫无意义？”

他顿了顿，往前走近。

“我们确实并未交往。你没有戴着我的颈圈，如你自己的抉择。但现在，不论承诺与否，你都是我所照管的一名Sub，也同样需要我的引导。而任何属于我的Sub，绝不容许此类言行。”

他深吸了口气，显然是为了让自己的声音冷静自持，而不是开始冲着Sherlock咆哮直到对方被切切实实地吓到。

“我不知道发生了什么，”最后他继续说道，“我也不会再问你。我给了你足够的时间来解释，而你所做的是侮辱我，并且嘲弄我和我所处的位置。因此我将会惩罚你。让你做出如此言行的原因是什么眼下无关紧要。现在你的所作所为不可原谅。我无法容忍我的sub这么做，而我要在这里给你上一课，就是现在。你同意么？”

 

仅仅是一个简单的问题，然而Sherlock听出这句话的潜在含义。John并不仅仅在询问他是否听懂或者明白。他在要求一个承诺，给予了一个选项。而且他指出了一条清晰无误的出路。Sherlock现在可以叫停，甚至还可以使用那个安全词，而John会离开，毫无怨言。

然而它会严重地破坏他们的协议。这会显示出Sherlock并不尊重John的权威，在必须的场合，在必要的情况下的权威。它将会影响他们之间的关系，把它降低到一个无意义的双膝下跪，空洞的命令以及空虚的承诺。

而Sherlock确实尊重John。他知道自己应当站在这儿，承受John所认为恰当的惩戒。如果他不知道，如果他并不同意，他们之间的关系就会失去价值。他们就会成为两个碰巧呆在同一个房间的陌生人。

“我同意，Sir，”他微弱声明。

“你确定？”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

-TBC-

久等了，作者果然把原定的6改成7章了。OJZ。希望她能把下面的赶紧填完。这样才追的上速度。  
下面还是换把手由白壮士继续，我去填另一个坑w

——————————————4月6日更新中—————————————————

还是5/7

翻译By 偶素白痴

John再次移动，脚步沉重地踏在地板上。他现在站在Sherlock右侧，显然的为了更便于击打Sherlock的臀部。

“你选择了拐杖作为惩罚的工具，对吗？”

“Yes, sir。”

“好。我会用我的拐杖打二十杖。五杖是因为你对Mrs Hudson的恶劣态度，另外五杖是因为公寓的状态，还有十杖是对我、以及我在我们的协议中的权威的不敬。你要大声数出来。如果你忘了数目，可以礼貌地询问我。”他顿了一顿，让Sherlock听清楚，然后补充道：“重复一遍，我要确定你知道接下来要发生什么事。”

“Yes, sir。”Sherlock道。

他的大脑现在开始冷静下来了，再没有纷杂烦躁的思绪。集中精神，Sherlock认真地重复了一遍规则。

“很好。”在Sherlock念完后John给予了鼓励，“你准备好了吗，Sherlock？”

“Yes, sir。”

“有话就说，否则不要动。”

拐杖破空的时候发出凌厉的声音，清脆地落在赤裸的肌肤上。Sherlock立刻知道在这次惩罚结束之前他必然会痛哭出声。

就像他第一次碰到它的时候想的那样，铝制拐杖是一件严厉的刑具。Sherlock曾经受过藤条和木棍，但从未承受过这样坚硬的拐杖。它疼痛如斯，让他强烈地记起他为何痛恨杖打。和鞭子那令人愉悦的啃噬感不同，拐杖的打击基本上都是枯燥而沉重。留下的不是细长的红痕，而是痛楚的红肿和淤青。而John显然没有手下留情。

“一，sir。”在剧痛过后，Sherlock数道。

下一杖随之而来，然后是下一杖，再下一杖，直到五杖为止。显然，John十分注重效果，因为他停下来问道：“你为什么挨这五下？”

“因为我对Mrs Hudson态度恶劣，sir。”Sherlock颤声道。

“正是。你还能继续吗？”

即使到现在，还给他选择的余地。Sherlock压抑下一股奔涌的情感，勉力道：“Yes, sir。”

惩罚继续，杖击沉重无情地落在他赤裸裸的肌肤上。到第八杖的时候，他的臀部已经发胀，双眼酸涩。

“你为什么挨这五下？”John在第十杖的时候问道。

“公寓的状态，sir。”Sherlock哽声道，眼睛发热，但还未落泪。

他会哭出来的。无可避免。多日的挣扎，自我抑制，这场惩罚注定要让他崩溃。一不小心，他就会哭得像个婴儿一样。

“你还能继续吗？”

Sherlock突然间希望自己没有那么在乎，能够说出不字。他希望自己没有这么尊敬John，希望自己能阻止对方，再去寻找别人，希望他能独立自主，不被他的顺从天性所缚。与此同时，Sherlock也敬畏地发现他终于找到了一名能让他忍受如此奇耻大辱惩罚的dom。

“Yes, sir。”他道。

第十二杖带来了眼泪。泪水在他脸上纵横，他继续数数，咬牙坚持。到第二十杖的时候，他已经鼻窦哽咽，只能用嘴呼吸，显而易见是在哭泣，即使John看不到他的脸。

“你为什么挨最后这十下？”John问道，不为所动。

“因为我对你不敬，sir，”Sherlock哭着道。天哪，他听起来真是一塌糊涂，太可悲了。

“还有呢？”John无情地进逼。

“质疑你在我们的协议中的权威，sir。”

“没错。”

不由自主地抽泣着，Sherlock不敢动弹，因为还没受到吩咐。作为医生，John站近来，仔细地检查他的成果，确保没有留下永久性的伤害。其他的dom只会残忍地以拍打柔嫩肌肤来结束检查，而John的手指则是轻轻地拂过火辣辣的肌肤，确保自己没有遗漏任何东西。

“转身跪下。”John把拐杖放在落满尘灰的橱柜上，语气强硬地命令道。“坐在脚跟上。”

Sherlock照办了，在坚硬的地板上跪下，脚跟垫在饱受折磨的肌肤下，倍加痛楚。他没有抹掉流出的泪水，尽管非常想这么做。John没有允许他掩藏，也没有允许他清理。从这个姿势看来，他显然还在接受惩罚。

John不紧不慢地打量着他。Sherlock肯定John也看出了他一点也不兴奋。就像他说过的那样，Sherlock不喜欢杖击，他从中得到的只有痛苦和行为不端的罪责。

“过一会儿，我会让你穿上衣服，收拾干净，”John终于说道，“然后，我们会下楼。你要好好地跟Mrs Hudson道歉。同意吗？”

“Yes, sir。”Sherlock嘶哑着声音回道，忍住更多的泪水。

即使是现在，John还在问他这样做是否得当，征询Sherlock的意见，而不是单纯让sub服从命令。

“到目前为止，你的表现都非常棒。”John道，这一丝温情钻心刺骨，Sherlock咬着唇，喉头哽咽。“现在只要再等一会儿。”

幸运的是，这次Sherlock无需回复。一句“Yes, sir”很可能会变成一声抽泣。

等终于给了许可，John看着Sherlock站起来，穿上衣服，然后陪着他走进楼下的浴室。他看着Sherlock仔细地洗了脸。

Sherlock深吸了一口气冷静下来，从雾蒙蒙的镜中看着自己。当然，还是很明显能看得出他哭过。他双眼水肿，鼻子发红，那粗哑的嗓音更是暴露无遗。

他们一同走下楼梯，John一直紧紧跟着Sherlock，半是胁迫，半是支持。John礼貌地敲开Mrs Hudson的门，问是否能打扰她片刻。Sherlock真诚地道了歉，而Mrs Hudson——在Sherlock看来是太过心软了——马上接受了道歉，甚至安慰地亲了亲他的脸颊。Sherlock勉力挤出一个微笑做为回应。

回到楼上，John走过乱糟糟的地板，坐在沙发上，让Sherlock蜷曲在他身边。

任何姿势都会提醒Sherlock的臀部有多胀痛，但至少，沙发质地柔软，能让他调整自己的重心。终于，Sherlock屈服于自己的本性，把脸埋在了John的肩窝里。

John小心地搂着Sherlock的背，把他抱在怀里。

“你表现得很好。”他平静地道，不再愤怒或冷酷。

John的这一面，温柔和关爱的一面，开始的时候Sherlock曾极其不屑，这和他对Sherlock怒目而视的那一面如此格格不入。但Sherlock不再小瞧它了，而是贴着John呼吸，享受着dom的温暖。他沉浸在John源源不断的鼓励里，头脑飘飘然，一片沉静。现在惩罚已经结束了。

“我为你自豪。你没有抗争或拒绝。你知道你做错了，并承担了后果。你太棒了，Sherlock，真的太棒了。”

当Sherlock抬起头寻找John的嘴唇时，John的吻坚定而温柔，一只手轻轻地抚摸着Sherlock的脸颊，一边吸吮着Sherlock的下唇，将舌头探进Sherlock嘴里。

“Thank you, sir。”Sherlock终于说道，他觉得稳定多了，松开John。

John露出微笑。

“因为惩罚？”他有点怀疑地问道。

“因为容忍我。”Sherlock答道，诚实得连自己都吓了一跳。

John显然忍不住，又把Sherlock拉过来，温柔地抚着他的头发。

“你不是个负担，Sherlock。尤其是这么逆来顺受的时候。”John充满爱意地告诉他。

“即便如此。”Sherlock呢喃道，但还是在John的怀里露出微笑。

他们就那样呆了一会——尽管Sherlock讨厌那个词——依偎着，直到John小心地拉开了一点距离，显然留意着Sherlock是否有任何迹象显示还需要多一点时间。Sherlock已经感觉好多了，他坐起身来，小心地避免动作太大引起更多痛楚。

“不过，你到底是怎么回事？”John终于还是挑起了这个话题，显然不喜欢留下未解之谜。“我真的很想知道。我从没见过你这个样子。你这么聪明，不会再这么激怒我了。”

“没有案子，sir。”Sherlock简单地解释道，移开目光。“无事可做，没什么事情可以集中精神。我的大脑，就会变得——嘈杂。”

“现在不那么嘈杂了？”

“Yes, sir。好多了。”

John皱起眉头。

“你知道你需要的时候可以随时找我，是吧？”他担忧地道，“我知道我忙于工作，但他们能理解我偶尔请假。我可以过来照顾你，哪怕只有一个小时。就算你不带着我的项圈，也可以随时找我。不需要勉强到这个地步，Sherlock。”

Sherlock耸耸肩，不愿意深入谈论。现在说来，Sherlock也不明白自己为什么连发个短信给John也不肯，而是把自己折磨到无法回头的地步。

“我知道你不想谈这个，但是——为什么你这么闷闷不乐？”John继续道，“当sub并不丢人，这是自然本性。在生活中需要一个坚定的依靠，不管是一位dom还是个好朋友，这都是自然规律。就像dom需要照顾人一样，不管有没有爱情，不然他们会觉得一无是处。”

“一无是处，sir？”Sherlock哼了一声，“一名dom怎么会觉得一无是处？他们只需要上街随便找一个喜欢的sub就行了，就又可以照顾人了。”

“我不认为你天真到会相信这套说辞，Sherlock。”

Sherlock当然不信。他知道dom们也有恐惧和渴望，就和sub们一样，虽然出自不同的本性。一名dom孤身一人久了也会像sub一样茫然若失。

然而，Sherlock却忍不住觉得他们总比sub们要好得多。毕竟几个世纪以来的压迫就是最好的例子。

“我接受我是一名sub，sir。”Sherlock终于说道，语气生硬，希望尽快结束这番对话，“但这是因为我知道我无法改变。我尝试过，相信我，但毫无助益。但这不意味着我必须喜欢它。”

“真的有这么可怕吗？”John问道，看起来格外哀伤。“在你能够放下疑问接受指引的时候，你的确乐在其中，不是吗？”

John的话离要害太近，Sherlock沉默不语，默默地希望他能就此停止，放过这个话题。他不想回答这类问题，连想都不愿意去想。

“Sherlock？”John催促道。

而在Sherlock还是一语不发的时候，他道：“来，跟我说说吧。我想要知道。解释一下？随便什么？”

“显微镜。”

John真真切切地吓了一跳，然后刻意退开了一点，给Sherlock空间，以免他觉得受困。他显然没有注意到他在询问的时候再次贴近了。

“抱歉，”他恳切地道，“我很抱歉。我不该逼你的，我应该看出你的不自在。我很抱歉，我……我可以离开，如果你想要的话？”

Sherlock注视着他。John的脸上有一丝不快，但并不是因为Sherlock用了安全词，完全不是。而是为自己没有在Sherlock明显露出不想谈话的意愿时及时停止。

说真的，John不应该受此待遇。John在大部分时候都表现非凡。Sherlock才是问题所在。任何其他的sub都会把话说出来，然后窝在dom怀里，享受那份亲昵。但Sherlock做不到。现在做不到。

John显然误会了Sherlock的神色，再次道：

“你想要我离开？如果你是不想一人独处，我可以请Mrs Hudson来陪你。”他提议道。如此关切实在令人感动。“还是找别人？你想要我给谁打电话吗？任何人都行，一位朋友？家人？”

“你无需离开。”Sherlock答道，赶在John提起Mycroft的名字之前。“我没有觉得……受威胁。我只是希望你停止。我不想谈论这件事情，你也不会理解。”

John点点头，但显然他并不确定Sherlock是否说的是真心话。

“那你想要我呆在这？我可以作为你的朋友留下，你知道的。不是平常的协定也可以。”

Sherlock觉得这个主意听起来好极了。

“Yes，”他道，“Yes，我希望如此。”

John露出微笑，眼睛眯成一条缝。Sherlock不知道为什么看到他再次放松下来感觉如此愉快，但确实如此。心满意足的John比起凭空自责的John看起来要舒服得多。

John一直呆到夜幕降临。他们聊了会天，John刻意没有提起惩罚，或Sherlock因为渐渐淤青的臀部扭动的样子。最后，他们就那么坐在友善的沉默中，各自想着自己的心事。

直到John离开之后，Sherlock才意识到，他的大脑已经冷静得仿佛刚刚结束一个长达一周的案子。那一夜，他睡得很香。

 

两周之后，Sherlock请求John参加一个案子的侦查。

这是一个偶然的决定。走在案发现场，Sherlock发现了Anderson，然后就下了这个决定，如果说非得有一个医生在现场的话，那最好还是来一个懂得不要碍手碍脚的。

他把地址发了短信给John，在结尾补充了一下可能有危险。

不到20分钟，John就打车来了，看起来有点喘。Sherlock得意一笑。看到John召之即来真是高兴，尽管他在短信里就说清楚了这不是一次调教。

“又是你。”Donovan警官在John穿过隔离带的时候嚷嚷道，但她没有阻止他，显然是希望再次看到示弱的Sherlock。

“对，你好。”John礼貌地回道，然后走向Sherlock。

旁边的Lestrade一脸好奇，但没有对John的出现发表什么意见，只是点点头打了个招呼，然后简单做了个自我介绍。显然，他记得他们的谈话，不愿意挑起微妙的话题。

有时候，Sherlock确实觉得Lestrade也算很有观察力。

“John。”Sherlock打了个招呼。

他愉快地看到对方并没有因为他的随意称呼而不满。显然，他没有忘记他们定下的规则：在罪案现场不来sir和服从那一套。

“你好。”John微笑答道，“你发了短信，我就来了。有什么事？”

“一桩谋杀，当然。”Sherlock道，转身走向尸体停放的地方，相信John会跟上。

罪案现场是一个多层停车场。停放的都是身价不菲的名车，一排闪闪发亮的宝马和宾利，墙上装满了安全摄像头。然而，据Lestrade所言，却没有拍到案发情况。一具年轻英俊的sub的尸体突如其来地出现在那里，就像变戏法一样。

这当然都是胡说八道。

“显然是位瘾君子，从胳膊的状况来看。”John摆脱了一开始看到尸体的局促不安，跪下来细细检查后道。“本该说是吸毒过量，但如果仔细看的话，他脖子上有个针眼。我想没有人会给自己脖子扎针，所以肯定是受制于人。但最好还是咨询一下毒物学家，我就派不上用场了。恐怕我对这类东西并不在行。”

“别担心，你表现得很出色。”Sherlock道，回头瞥了眼Lestrade，后者一开始还支持Anderson的观点，认为是嗑药昏头外加摄像录影带出错的结果。好像Sherlock看不出来区别似的。

他给了John一个微笑，然后大肆发表他对尸体的见解，确保Lestrade把所有的要点都给记下来，然后冲向监控室，喊着John让他跟过来。

他在几米外停了下来，意识到John并没有跟上。Sherlock嘟哝一声，又不愿意把John落下，他转身走向John，而后者竟然荒天下之大谬地在和Sally说话。

“……这么和你说话？”她正在惊奇地说道。

“我看不出来这关你什么事。”John平静地道，但语气有些尖锐。

显然他们在说Sherlock。他要当机立断把苗头掐死在摇篮里。

“John。”他又叫了一声，但Donovan没有理会他。

“我是说，我好奇过怎么没有项圈，”她继续大声道，对John的警告姿态视而不见，“但上次你在的时候他那么怯弱，我想大概是某种惩罚。也许他得努力挣回来。但显然不是那样。你居然让他走在你前面！难怪他这么叫人难以忍受，原来是太纵容了。Sherlock这种人需要严加看管才能认识自己的位置。”

“John。”Sherlock又叫道，语气更加急切，他的手指抽搐，几乎想亲自动手让Sally闭上嘴。

然而结果不用他操心。John挂上一个假笑，迅速回敬。

“很显然，警官，你完全不懂如何好好应对一名sub，更不用说尊敬了。坦白说，我不仅担心你的sub，也很担心我们的警察队伍。我很惊讶你居然还没失业，说真的，鉴于你的上级也是一名sub。他就是一个显著的例子，说明一名sub也可以胜任领导岗位。如果我是你的话，我就会多加小心。现在，请恕我失陪，我来这是为了帮我的朋友破解一桩谋杀案的。”

说完话后，他转身离开，给了Sherlock一个意味深长的目光。Sherlock咧着嘴在前带路，但还是听到了Sally在那尴尬地向被激怒的Lestrade道歉。

“她对其他的sub还是很礼貌的，”他们走向监控室的时候Sherlock告诉John，“只是我老是惹毛她。”

“那就更该给她点教训了。”John轻松地回道。

“她和Anderson有一腿，你知道吗？我能从她的除臭剂上推理出来。他也是个dom，你懂的。”

“祝他们好运，”John道，“但还是没理由找茬。”

Sherlock由衷地笑了，然后停下来问道：“你一眼就能看出Lestrade是sub？”

John谨慎地看了他一眼。

“你在他旁边时比较不设防，”他道，显然不确定这是否越界，“也可能是个人的原因，但……好吧，就我目前所知，你和dom在一起时比较好斗，但他对你并无威胁。你和他说话时很放松，几乎可以说是很自在。”

Sherlock不知该为John的观察能力高兴还是为被人洞察而恼怒。他决定还是忽略这番话，走向监控室，并破解了密码，不请自入。

结果原来是一名富有的车主喜欢嗑药，也喜欢毫不抵抗的sub，所以找了个有严重毒瘾的男妓，然后给后者注射了毒品。然而，那名sub却在他们还没来得及做什么的时候就死在她车里了。恐慌之中，她用一大笔钱收买了一名保安去毁掉所有录影带并丢掉尸体。不幸的是，那名保安在换岗之前只来得及完成一件事。

后来Sherlock和John追着那名被收买的保安跑了大半个伦敦，却发现他家里有一个病得奄奄一息的孩子，他原来是想用那笔钱给孩子治病。Sherlock和John保证会向警方说明他的困境，他就招供了。不到两小时后，当事的dom就被捕归案，Lestrade松了一大口气。

Sherlock在案子漂亮完结后总是兴奋不已，他看得出来John也不遑多让。他双颊潮红，在回221B的路上一直喜笑颜开。

从计程车里出来后，Sherlock有意牵着John的手，拉他上楼，穿过客厅，直奔卧室。

“你真厉害。”John在床边坐下来时说道，双眼发亮，“你太厉害了，这个案子也很精彩，我觉得我好久都没有这种感觉了。你真是无与伦比，Sherlock，令人惊叹。”

Sherlock欢喜不已，他脱掉袜子，不作他想，跪在了John跟前。

“我们能不能……”他问道，尽管并不知道自己在要什么。什么都行，真的。John靠近他，John触摸他，任何能庆功的东西。“我想要……”

“Yes！yes，当然。”John愉快地回道。满怀兴奋地，John让他脱掉衣服，彻底洗干净。

15分钟不到，Sherlock已经趴在床上，一丝不挂。John跪在床上，双腿分放在Sherlock大腿两边，左手手指沾满了润滑剂。他已经脱掉了衬衫和鞋袜，但还穿着裤子。

“详细描述你的感受。”他命令道，一边把手指插进Sherlock的臀瓣之间。

“God。”这是John的手指突破紧致的肌肉时Sherlock嘴里泻出的第一句。

“受宠若惊，但不是我想要的。”John打趣道，Sherlock忍不住跟着低笑，尽管他现在全身赤裸、欲火焚身，还相当无助地躺在一名dom身下。

“Sorry, sir。”他道，但他俩都知道这只是随口一说。“感觉，嗯，感觉很好，sir。有点灼热，但没有不舒服。现在你在……啊……你在小心地扭转手指，给我放松，嗯，抽出来，又插进去，抹开润滑剂。”

“你想试试两根手指吗？”John问道，有点得意洋洋，但Sherlock也顾不上了。

“Please, sir。”Sherlock答道，John照办了。

很快，Sherlock就放弃了描述，只能呻吟、喘息，在John巧妙地用三根手指操他的时候。John很快就找到了节奏和角度，把Sherlock干得死去活来，让他宛转反侧，索求无度。

他的阴茎也硬了，但只是贴着床单，没有得到任何照顾。

“Sir。”Sherlock终于喘息道，祈求有只手来握住他的阴茎，加快节奏，任何摩擦或者释放都行。

“抓紧床头。”John道，明白Sherlock想说什么，手上的动作一点没停歇。“我要你在床垫上磨蹭自己。我要你全心全意，热切渴望，不顾一切地摩擦毯子。”

“God, yes。”Sherlock呻吟道，焦躁不安地抬起手臂，紧紧抓住床头。

在其他情况下，Sherlock会自我厌弃。他为什么要如此自取其辱？他为什么要像发情的动物一样磨蹭床褥，仅仅为了取悦dom？

但这不仅仅是为了取悦John，不是吗？Sherlock喜欢这样，想要表演给John看，想要以他的dom指定的方式高潮。

尽管动作一开始有些别扭，但Sherlock很快就找到了能让他在床单上粗鲁地摩擦阴茎的节奏，不顾过后会有多疼。John用手指表示鼓励，配合着Sherlock摩擦床的动作用手指操他。

“你真迷人。”John告诉他，低下头在Sherlock的肩胛骨之间落下一个吻，“你太他妈迷人了。”

“Sir。”Sherlock只能喘着气，呻吟着，“Sir。”

“God，你对我做了什么，Sherlock。”

像是证明似的，John俯下身，用自己覆在衣物内的下体抵着Sherlock的右腿后侧，告诉他自己有多兴奋，同时利用体重把Sherlock越发压到床垫里。他不得不停下手指的动作，但Sherlock还是呻吟不已。

在某种程度上，John的勃起的触感是最后一击。贴着床垫，感觉着John的手指深深插在体内，Sherlock又磨蹭了一次、两次，然后就到了，精液喷射在床单和他潮红的皮肤上。

他紧绷片刻，然后完全放松下来，几乎是融化在床上，闭上眼睛，享受一股股愉悦的浪潮冲刷过他的身体，

他身上的John调整了一个比较舒服的姿势。John小心地抽出手指，在床罩上随意擦了擦，然后小心地把Sherlock翻成侧躺，以便将他抱入怀里，贴着自己赤裸的胸膛。

Sherlock沉浸在高潮余韵之中，亲吻着John赤裸的皮肤，舔着他身上薄薄的汗水，品尝John的滋味。

“你舒服吗？”John问道，尽管这可说是毫无疑问。

“Yes, sir。”Sherlock道，在John的左边锁骨上吻了一下以示强调，“非常。”

等到他觉得差不多恢复了，Sherlock缓慢而坚定地，抚过John的胸膛和小腹，摸向牛仔裤拉链。

“May I, sir？”他问道，而John，谢天谢地，点了头。

而Sherlock并不惊讶地发现，他只撸了几次，John就嘶哑地呻吟着射在了裤子里。

“无与伦比。”John最后道，Sherlock的手指依然抓着他软下来的阴茎。John狠狠地吻了他的嘴巴。

Sherlock头重脚轻，心旷神怡，满足地依偎在John怀里，抽出手来迎接这个吻。很快，John把Sherlock按在床上，下身抵着Sherlock的腰胯，黏乎乎的手抓住Sherlock的手腕，然后开始亲吻啃咬他的嘴。

Sherlock觉得自己很快会再硬起来，感觉太好了。

最终，他们再次躺下来，感觉舒适疲倦。John半趴在Sherlock身上，在他耳边呢喃着充满爱意的夸奖。Sherlock有一搭没一搭地听着，心里想着到底发生了什么事。

他们绝对是dom和sub，但却充满了陶醉和戏耍。全然没有以前那些dom的严肃矜持，Sherlock这方面就更不用说了。Sherlock从来不知道还可以感觉这么对，就好像遗漏了什么似的。不知怎地，John控制他的方式一点也不残忍。John，还会给他带来惊奇，尽管已经认识了四个月。

John此刻正抚摸着Sherlock的肩膀线条，仿佛这是最值得纪念的事物，尽管他的眼睛已经闭上了。他的唇边依然带着一丝微笑，充满了幸福。

Sherlock坚定地告诉自己他并不希冀John的手指抚摸另一处线条，再上面一点，靠近他喉结的地方。他没怎么成功。

 

如果事情就这样发展下去，Sherlock要不了多久就会陷落了。他很可能在这个周末就会要求John给他戴上项圈，哪怕只是为了让自己不再好奇戴上它会是什么感觉。

但好事总是多磨，尤其是关系到Sherlock的时候。

于是，在瘾君子男妓案的三天后，Sherlock在John的外套口袋里发现了一张支票，开票人不是别人，正是Mycroft Holmes。


	6. Chapter 6

在保安受贿案后，John每天晚上都过来。Sherlock非常高兴，甚至于还连续两天都吃了午饭和晚餐。

要是放在几周前，他也许会觉得是被dom束缚住了，他珍贵的时间被浪费了。而现在，他只觉得心满意足，因为John愿意花这么多的时间和他在一起。看起来John似乎真的喜欢和Sherlock作伴，这无疑是破天荒头一次。Sherlock光是想一想都心花怒放。

而且，这名dom在满足Sherlock的sub本能的同时，又不咄咄逼人，也不是一心只想和Sherlock上床。实际上，他似乎很喜欢一连几个小时呆在客厅里，让Sherlock跪在他脚边或者坐在他身旁，述说以前那些精彩的案件。

不知怎地，John的兴趣和惊叹的表情比任何口头上的表扬或深情的触摸更像是一种奖励。Sherlock记不起来上一次有人对他的工作这么好奇、这么欣赏他的推理技巧（事后没有大光其火的那种）是什么时候了。

与此同时，John非常善于为Sherlock提出创造性的奖励和挑战。

在案件结束后的第三晚，John带着一丝坏坏的微笑出现在客厅里，Sherlock立即看向他，尽可能把所有信息收入眼底，但还不能得出明确的结论。

“有人脑筋在转了。”John评论道，笑眯眯地把外套挂在门边。

Sherlock放松了眯起的眼睛。

“只是想弄明白你计划要做什么，sir。”他道。

“你怎么知道我有计划？”

“哦，拜托，”Sherlock伶俐地回道，“你显然兴致勃勃，而且是‘性’爱的性，从你的耳尖就能看出来。你快要勃起的时候总会耳朵发红，别以为我没注意到，sir。”

如今，Sherlock已经知道自己可以稍微卖弄一点推理了。John哈哈一笑，走过来，在Sherlock的嘴上落下重重一吻以示问候。

“正解。”他和气地道，“非常出色，一如既往。”

Sherlock露出微笑，对自己和现状都非常满意。

心甘情愿地，他让John温暖的手指握住他的右手腕，并牵向卧室。John戏谑地把他推倒在床上，Sherlock的背部落在床垫上，只觉得心跳加速。尽管他也喜欢和John聊天或作伴，但这无疑也是他渴望的。

John不怀好意地瞥了他一眼，然后俯身覆上他，一只手把Sherlock的衬衫从裤子里拉出来，探进去抚摸他小腹的肌肤；另一只手牢牢抓住Sherlock的下巴，不让他动弹。

Sherlock闭上了眼睛，John开始在他的左颚落下碎吻，轻啃着他的肌肤，但并不是真的咬。在John舔过他的脸颊时他浑身颤栗，然后自动自觉地张开了嘴迎接John的嘴唇。

John的吻一贯地坚定和强势。Sherlock要做的只是放开心怀并接受John的引导，感觉无与伦比。显然，John不单只喜欢亲吻，也很精于此道，知道如何让一名sub在被爱抚的时候有归属感。

叹息着，Sherlock享受着John的指尖擦过他的小腹，一股热流缓缓集聚。他的手指抓着床单——因为John向来不喜欢Sherlock抓他的毛衣——放松下来。

等到Sherlock气喘吁吁的时候，John终于停止了对他嘴唇的蹂躏，再次对他露出笑容，完全不设防。Sherlock趁此机会细细打量John的脸。

他的眼角有好几道深深的鱼尾纹，叙说着他的年纪和频繁的微笑。他的头发比他们初次见面的时候长了一点儿，几丝刘海落在John的额头上。五粒晒斑点缀在他的鼻子上，在伦敦的阴天里已几乎消失不见。总体而言，他看起来英俊异常。

“胳膊抬到头上。”John命令道，带着那种Sherlock从未在其他dom身上见过的玩笑般地主导意味，而Sherlock无一不从。John的舌头舔过他的嘴唇，抓住他的手腕，把他按在床上。

另一只手也停止了对Sherlock腹部的探索，转而向下进军。勤勉的手指解开Sherlock的裤子，然后探了进去。他停留在内裤上面，只是轻轻地按着内裤的布料。John感觉到Sherlock已经半硬了，不禁露出坏笑。他愉快地轻哼着，隔着裤子轻轻捏了捏Sherlock的阴茎。Sherlock泻出一丝破碎的喘气，几乎是一声轻笑。

“你想知道我有什么计划吗？”John问道，抚摸Sherlock内裤里的拱起的动作不能再轻。

“Yes，Sir。”Sherlock答道，满怀期待地注视着John，并努力控制自己的呼吸。

“我会给你三个暗示。一旦你推理出来，我保证我们今晚会十分享受。”

Sherlock满怀激动，冲着John露出微笑。推理John的计划？哦，这真是太妙了。John太妙了。但愿他不会设计得太简单。

“看的出来你喜欢这个主意。”John补充道，再次隔着布料捏了捏Sherlock温热的分身。

“Yes，Sir，非常。”

“好接了。我就知道你会喜欢来点儿挑战。现在，这有三个提示。一、硅酮。二、珠宝。三、自制力。”

硅酮，Sherlock想，他的大脑迅速进入了推理模式。简单，太简单了，显然是某种性玩具。尺寸——任何尺寸都有可能，可以藏在楼下，放在门口，或者藏在他的外套里。不能定论。现在：自制力，也很简单——某种会挑战我的自制力的玩具。挑战。哪一种挑战？痛感？过多的快感？提前高潮？不能定论。下一个：珠宝。珠宝？耳环、手镯、项链……太浅显了。珍珠、宝石……珠子！

“肛珠。”Sherlock轻声道，耗时不足8秒。

John笑了起来，重重捏了一把Sherlock以资奖励，Sherlock舒服地哼了一声。

“对，就是那样道具。”John肯定道，“但我会怎么做呢？我的计划是什么？”

自制力，Sherlock默念，努力忽略John在他内裤上逗弄的手指，自制力的教导。John喜欢挑逗我。挑逗，肛珠。自制力。润滑剂？会有用，但无关紧要。动作？躬身，移动。肛珠也许会滑出来。连续的性奋和刺激。自制力……哈！

“你会让我四处走动，”Sherlock大声道，兴奋的画面让他脑袋发昏，脸颊通红，“你会让我戴着肛珠，然后完成某些任务。可能是整理或拿东西，但珠子必须留在里面，而且我在得到允许之前不能高潮。”

“一点没错。”John认可道，从Sherlock的裤子里抽出手来。“你喜欢我这么做吗？好不好？”

“非常好，sir。”Sherlock答道，语气里满是性奋和雀跃。

“那就去拿过来吧，天才。在我的外套口袋里。”

John又重重地吻了Sherlock一下，然后松开手，让开到一边。顾不上拉好衬衫和裤子，Sherlock从卧室里冲出去，三步并作两步跑，好险没让裤子掉下去。

自制力的教导，预期，仔细计算的行动，挑逗。而且最终，如果他表现好的话，John会夸奖他，还会让他释放。老天，这真是太棒了。

他冲向挂在墙上的外套，探手进右边口袋。然而，他的手指碰到的不是一串硅酮，而是一张叠起来的纸，比普通的笔记纸或收据要厚一些。

好奇心起，他抽出那张纸，打开来。

Sherlock很少吃惊，不管是惊喜还是别的形式。人、环境、结果——都可以推理或者预测，而且他通常都是对的。Sherlock从不喜欢吃惊，一向如此。惊讶意味着他不知道或没注意到某些事情，这就足以让他不快了。John是少数几个能让他惊奇的人。

注视着那张纸，Sherlock在意识到它是什么的时候心一下子捏紧了。一张5000磅的支票。付款人：Mycroft Holmes。收款人：Dr. John Watson。

Sherlock的整个世界仿佛都被颠覆了。

深吸了一口气，竭力稳住自己，Sherlock小心地用颤抖的手指把支票重新叠好，放回John的口袋里。

他的性奋几乎立刻就消退了。他理好自己的衣服，系好裤子，把自己收拾妥帖。他转身，在经过茶几的时候拿起他的手机，然后回到卧室。

John坐在床边，Sherlock进入房间时他露出微笑，但看到Sherlock没有带着说好的东西回来而是拿着手机，他皱了皱眉头。

“怎么了？”John有点困惑。

Sherlock咽了口唾沫，非常小心地选择了一种平静、轻松的语气。

“我收到一条短信。”他编了个谎，举起手机仿佛要作为证据，“恐怕有个案子。”

“哦。”John有点丧气，“好吧，非凡的职业，非法的工作时间。”

Sherlock歪了歪脑袋。

“你想要我参加吗？”John从床上站起来，目光里充满希望。

“不，”Sherlock答道。他意识到自己说得有点太生硬，“不，谢谢。”他换了个缓和的口气，“我会自己完成。”

“好吧。”John看起来有点失望，但并没有生气。他当然不会生气。不管他们上不上床，他都能收到钱，不是吗？“那么，下次？”

“当然。”

Sherlock让出门口，显然在暗示John离开。马上。迅速。在Sherlock会说出什么令人后悔的话之前。

“那，我就先走了。”John的话更像是疑问。Sherlock点点头。

John似乎察觉到吻别不会受欢迎，所以他只是在擦肩而过时冲Sherlock笑了笑，然后去拿他的外套。Sherlock紧随其后，以确保他确实离开。

再次回头看了一眼站在厨房门边的Sherlock，John终于离开了公寓。

“Bye。”他在楼梯上喊道。

一听到大门关上的声音，Sherlock颤巍巍地走向沙发，一屁股坐了下来。手机从他指尖滑落，掉在茶几下某处，屏幕向下。他不在乎。

颤抖喘息着，他在沙发上躺下来，背对着房间，卷成一团，像他平常焦虑或无聊的时候那样。

但他现在既不焦虑也不无聊。他只觉得——麻木。完全地麻木。

5000磅，他想。这就是我在他眼里的价值。5000磅。四个月，每个月5000磅，对吗？真是一大笔钱了。很多人一年都挣不到这个数。

他的胸膛发疼。愚蠢。他毕竟没有生病。

真是太无知了，竟然以为他会待在我身边是因为他喜欢我的陪伴，Sherlock痛斥自己。要不是有钱收，他怎么会忍受我？他凭什么要承受我的脾气？怎么会在我身上花费那么多时间却不要求任何性服务回报？为什么不给我戴上项圈？怎么会有那么无穷无尽的耐心？

颤抖着，他抓过抱枕，把自己的脸埋进那柔软的布料里，隔绝任何光线，任何感受。

他觉得想吐，和麻木，和难受。就好像在嗑药嗑HIGH了的时候被现实狠狠一击。他在发抖，浑身颤栗，直冒冷汗。

Sherlock假装自己没有在对着枕头抽泣。至少，他的眼睛，是干的。

 

Mrs Hudson第二天早上发现了他。Sherlock不记得她有这么担心过。

“Sherlock，亲爱的。”她急切地说，一只手紧紧搂住Sherlock的肩膀。她肯定是叫了他很多次，语气才会这么紧张。“Sherlock，你在发抖，你身体好冷。你需要医生吗，亲爱的？Sherlock！”

“不要医生。”Sherlock嘶声道，想起了John，把那近乎疼痛的表情埋进依然贴在他脸上的枕头里。隐隐约约地，他想着自己昨晚是不是没有呼吸到足够的氧气，所以才觉得这么冰冷和晕眩。

“怎么回事？” Mrs Hudson柔声问道，她的手一直没有离开他的背部，“Dr. Watson离开得太早了？你知道如果你觉得不舒服的话应该给他打电话的，不是吗？”

无法言语，Sherlock只能保持沉默。

“至少让给你拿条毯子。”她终于说道，挪开了手。

背后热度的离去让Sherlock觉得茫然若失。那份接触多多少少让他安心了些。感觉有人在身边总是要好些。

几分钟后，柔软的毯子裹在了Sherlock身上。但对他的颤抖没有太大帮助。

公寓里响起了一阵蜂鸣。Mrs Hudson惊喘一声，Sherlock能听出他弯下腰捡起了Sherlock的手机。

“我想你收到了一条短信。”她道，“显示是John。我不确定要怎么给你念出来，亲爱的。”

“不重要。”Sherlock勉力道。

Sherlock听着她不情愿地把手机放在茶几上。她在沙发边站了一会儿，显示不知道该怎么办。

“Well，”她终于道，依然相当担忧，“如果有什么需要就给我打电话，亲爱的。”

随后Mrs Hudson离开了，留下Sherlock默默地躺在沙发上。

Sherlock集中注意深深地、平稳地呼吸，他考虑过起身，但很可能只会导致呕吐。他还是不要冒险了。

到最后，还是他不愿弄脏自己的意愿让他爬起身，上了厕所。当他回到客厅时，他在沙发上坐下而不是躺下，盯着他的手机。

John的短信里不会有解释或道歉。毕竟，他还不知道Sherlock已经发现了。他很可能以为Sherlock还在忙于解决那桩并不存在的案子，或者刚刚到家。

做好心理准备抵挡任何枉费的同情，Sherlock抓起手机。

案子怎么样了？结束了随时可以给我电话。

Sherlock压抑住想把手机砸到最近的墙上的冲动。麻木感已经消失了，取而代之的是一股愤怒的暗流。

他为什么要这么做？他为什么不对Sherlock坦诚相告？为什么不在一开始就告诉Sherlock他收了Mycroft的钱？为什么装得好像他对Sherlock本身感兴趣似的？

也许他就是计划要让我脆弱无助，Sherlock想，想起了在最近那几天，他越来越想把这段关系固定下来，一份承诺，一段恋情。

这就是John的计划？如果是这样，那这名dom就比Sherlock想象中更善于操纵人心。如果是这样，那John就是个情绪操纵的天才。在别的状况下，Sherlock甚至会欣赏这一点。

聪明。实在是非常聪明。他差点骗倒了Sherlock。只要再一周，最多一周，Sherlock就会请求他给自己戴上项圈，以为自己找到了一个能忍受自己、真心喜欢自己、有创造力又聪敏，还和自己一样喜欢追逐罪犯的dom。John Watson差点就把Sherlock迷住了，比他更胜一筹，把一个顽固的sub驯养收服，得到一个千依百顺的玩具，任他摆弄操控。

如果Sherlock晚一步发现那份报酬，再晚一点，在John的项圈牢牢地呆在他脖子上几个月之后才发现，他也许都不会在意了。在John精妙的调教下，Sherlock会心满意足地跪在他脚边，就像其他确定关系的sub一样愚蠢低能。

Sherlock觉得这个念头令人作呕。

他早该怀疑了。他早该意识到有什么不对劲。不然他怎么会期望John爱抚他的脖子而不是他的肩膀？不然他怎么会产生乞求和为John口交以求对方留下的念头？这一点都不像他。完全不像。John潜移默化地影响着Sherlock，而且也成功了，在一个相当惊人的程度上。

克制住又一股想作呕的冲动，Sherlock把手机随意丢在桌子上，热度和血色迅速回复。他现在就要结束这一切。和John隔绝。John不配得到解释。事实上，一次当面对质只会增加John再次蒙骗他的风险，编造出关于母亲病重或者债务缠身的悲惨故事什么的。

决心已定，Sherlock走下楼，把毯子丢在沙发上。

“Mrs Hudson。”他几乎是喊叫出声。不一会，她从屋里探出头来，显然为他这么快就起来了大吃一惊。“Mrs Hudson，你答应我一件事。在任何情况下都不许John Watson踏进这幢房子。”

“发生了什么事？”她问道，打开门，站到走廊里来。“你们俩吵架了？”

“Dr Watson和我从来就不是一对。我们只是协议关系，现在已经结束了。不许让他进入这幢房子，更不许进入我房间。”

“可以。”Mrs Hudson道，但却皱起了眉头。“但你确定你不想和他好好谈谈，亲爱的？那位医生是个好人，那么彬彬有礼——”

“我很确定，Mrs Hudson，谢谢。那位医生不是个‘好人’，而且必须远离我们。”

说完后，Sherlock转过身，大步走回楼上。

回到自己屋里，他做的第一件事是找出John的拐杖。它依然放在楼上的卧室里，落满了尘灰。John没有再次采取过杖击。Sherlock恼怒地把这件可恶的东西拿到楼下。

简直难以置信，他居然接受了那个男人的惩罚，甚至在赎罪后痛哭流涕。Sherlock光是想起来就汗毛直竖。

翻箱倒柜了一会，他终于找到了一年前那个神秘切割的手铐案里用过的那个钢锯。刀锋依然尖锐无匹。

欢呼一声，Sherlock冲到厨房，把拐杖放在桌上，不顾因此被推落到地上的试管和培养皿——其中几件在厨房的瓷砖地上摔得粉碎。

用全部的体重压住那根铝制拐杖，Sherlock开始就着桌沿把拐杖的底端锯掉。

他花了不少功夫，到结束的时候已经满头大汗，但终于成功把那根东西锯成了五等分。胜利地喘了口气，Sherlock愉快地打开窗，把锯断的拐杖扔向Mrs Hudson的垃圾桶。那东西发出了令人满意的沉重声响，散落在后巷的地上。

把钢锯扔到角落，狠狠地关上窗，Sherlock终于躺回沙发上，十指并拢，做了几个深呼吸。

他会挺过去的。说真的，被提醒自己的不安全处境也是好事，天外有天人外有人。他将来要更加小心，更加更加小心。

当那股饥渴再次出现（它总是会的），他就要再另外找个人。为什么不自己付钱呢？不用说，他的流浪汉小队的一员肯定会乐意收点钱用马鞭抽他一顿的。不用花太多功夫。这就足够了，肯定的。

Sherlock不需要一个稳定的dom。尤其不需要John Watson。

 

花了整整两周和34条未回复的短信，John终于登门拜访了。在听到John的声音在楼下响起的时候，Sherlock正埋首于笔记本电脑，在网站上更新关于大伦敦的不同泥土样本的测试结果。

他听不清楚确切的话语，但无疑Mrs Hudson正在找借口回绝，带着歉意，而John坚持不懈。

Sherlock瞪着屏幕，知道John就在楼下，离自己如此之近，他实在没办法专心打字。

这两周来他并不好过。当他的大脑知道为什么他不能拥有一位dom，而Sherlock也一直努力忙于别的事情，他的身体却还未反应过来。他脑海深处的渴望挥之不去，比认识John之前更加迫切。Sherlock意识到，之前那些几乎成为了日常的相处，已经重挫了他长时间断绝自己的sub需求的能力。

然而，他禁止自己寻求任何协助，所谓的突然戒断法。他绝不能让自己的意志软弱到落得在半夜给John打电话，哀求他过来，不管他有没有背叛自己都好。

于是，Sherlock竭力保持忙碌，接连不断地做实验，基本忽略手机，如有需要，看都不看就删除John的短信。

当他听到大门关上，除了Mrs Hudson回房以外再没有别的声音时，他再次放松下来。他恼火地意识到，仅仅控制自己不对John的出现作任何反应，不冲下楼去和John说话，就已经让他开始冒汗。Sherlock恼怒地用袖口擦去额上的汗珠。

他知道是怎么回事，当然。从一段差不多算是稳定的关系变成完全地清心寡欲。通常其他的sub生活中会有其他的dom——朋友或父母——能够伸出援手。就像dom也有自己的sub小圈子，在感觉失落的时候可以互相慰藉一样。在分手之后，他人的陪伴十分重要。

不管算不算恋爱，Sherlock确实在经历分手期。他的身体反应——那些糟糕的噩梦——是十分自然的，鉴于协议的突然终止和缺乏照看。

当然，不能去找Mycroft，连Mrs Hudson也不行。Sherlock需要回复到至少能一连几个月不依赖dom的境地。不需要照看也能运转的时期。这是可行的。他需要的只是时间和耐心。

他更新完网站，然后关上电脑，在去厨房的路上拿起手机。他已经有三天没吃饭了，也许至少该吃点儿饼干了。一边伸手去打开橱柜，Sherlock一边浏览着未接电话和未读短信。John Watson， John Watson，John Watson。没有Lestrade的名字。

Sherlock焦躁地把手机放在厨房流理台上，气呼呼地咬着咸饼干。他勉强吃了四块，喝了一杯自来水，然后觉得差不多饱了，就把饼干扔回柜子里。

回到客厅，Sherlock被门廊出现的一个黑影吓了一跳。几秒后，Mycroft走进了房间。

这个无孔不入的混蛋！当然，Mycroft会密切关注John的举动，随时准备在他想要见Sherlock而不得的时候插手。当然会了。

“滚蛋。”Sherlock立刻怒骂道，气势汹汹地向他哥哥逼近了一步。

Mycroft不为所动。

“哦，老天，还是这么糟糕？太毛躁了。常见的禁断反应，当然。”

“闭上嘴，给我滚蛋。”Sherlock怒道，恨不得把他哥哥从楼梯上推下去。

“你现在就只有这点本事了，弟弟？污言秽语？真可悲。”

他挑起一抹笑容，然后自顾自地在扶手椅上坐了下来。

“出去！”Sherlock愤怒地重复道，“离我远一点，你个混蛋！”

“你够了没？”Mycroft答道，语气里透着不满，“很明显我坐下来就不会马上离开。你连这么简单的线索都看不出来了？”

Sherlock只能怒目而视，双臂抱胸，喘着粗气。

“冷静点，坐下来。”Mycroft补充道，“我更倾向于进行一场得体的谈话，而不是强迫你听。”

Sherlock眯着眼睛打量了下他哥哥。Mycroft的姿势显然很方式，那标志性的雨伞随意地靠在扶手椅旁。显然，Mycroft确实不打算走。Sherlock知道如果一再顽抗的话，Mycroft就真的会强迫他听下去。哼了医生，Sherlock一屁股坐在对面的椅子上，瞪着他哥哥。

“谢谢，”Mycroft道，“现在，我到访的原因想必你很清楚，那我就开门见山了：你为什么拒绝John Watson来见你？”

“你他妈知道为什么。”Sherlock驳道。

“啊，”Mycroft眼珠转动，“你看见那张支票了，我猜？很显然，John完全不知道发生了什么事，从他明显的困惑和担忧可知。”

“我才不管他是不是困惑，”Sherlock厉声道，“他一直是你的间谍，如果你不肯告诉他的话，他迟早会明白过来的。”

“你为什么这么难过，弟弟？你从一开始就知道他为什么而来，和谁派他来的。是你求我帮你的，如果你还记得的话。我不明白你为什么现在如此震惊。”

“滚、蛋。”

谈话陷入了僵局。Mycroft来这只不过是为了激怒他。也许还是乘人之虚。如果Mycroft下一秒就开始支使他，他也不会惊讶的，他早就料到了。

无视Sherlock的咒骂，Mycroft冷静地继续道：“这个问题对你自己来说非常重要，Sherlock。你为什么难过？”

他为什么难过？多么愚蠢、无知、白痴的问题。John操纵了他，把他玩得晕头转向，背叛了他。他怎么能不生气？怎么能？

“这次访问除了问我些蠢问题外还有别的意义吗？”Sherlock嘘道。

“我的问题不愚蠢，尤其是考虑到我马上要告诉你的事。”

“噢，说来听听？”Sherlock驳道，“John有多么缺钱？一位亲戚陷于危难之中？要支付他那酒精中毒姐姐的昂贵康复费用？”

“显然，你完全没有想过这件事情。”Mycroft指出。

Sherlock气呼呼地瞪着他，不愿给Mycroft的冷嘲热讽提供更多弹药。

“你希望这是一次误解，不是吗？”Mycroft进一步指出，“不管你有多沉浸于自以为是的愤怒中，内心深处你还是希望这是一次彻头彻尾的误解，对不对？”

“闭嘴。”Sherlock吼道。

“你为什么这么觉得，Sherlock？”

“你现在他妈成了心理医生了？”

“不，”Mycroft平静地道，“只是一个操心的哥哥。我关心你，Sherlock，而且我坚信你需要好好想一想你为什么这么觉得。显然，没有从John那里得到任何解释让你很不快。你渴望知道他这么做的原因。然而，你却拒绝跟他说话，害怕你会听到的答案，担心这对你来说意味着什么。”

“不对，”Sherlock怒道，“在这件事发生之前我已经做好准备接受John了。这和我拒绝他无关。”

“真的是这样吗？”Mycroft道，“你原本真的打算完全对John投诚？没有问题？没有迟疑？你会那么容易就接受自己原先一直是错的，你毕竟还是想要个伴侣的？你确定这不是你暗自期待的转机？一个所谓‘悬崖勒马’的借口？”

“这无关紧要。”Sherlock反驳道，不愿细想，“除非你还有什么感人的故事要来说服我，否则这就不值一提。”

“我没有什么感人的故事，”Mycroft承认道，“事实要简单得多——John从来没有收过我的钱。”

“好吧，”Sherlock嘲弄道，“他只是刚巧持有一张你开的支票，对吗？”

“对，事实上，他从未打算兑现它。如果你还记得的话，它是被随意叠起来塞在口袋里，然后忘掉的。”

“这说明不了什么。”Sherlock生硬地答道。

“拜托，你知道不是如此。如果他真的想要那笔钱，他至少可以放在钱包里，以防丢失。”

“别装傻了，Mycroft。这显然不是他的第一笔报酬。支票上面的日期是月初，无疑是一张薪水支票。他已经给我当了几个月的dom了。这说明他银行里已经有，多少，15000磅？他肯定不在乎这一张了。”

“迄今他拒绝了任何形式的报酬，Sherlock。”Mycroft回道，“实际上，这是他几个月来第一次同意和我说话，而且也是因为我提出必要时我可以强迫他听我说。他非常清楚地表明，在接管你之后，他无意给我提供任何关于你或者你们之间的协议的情报，更不用说接受物质上的报酬了。”

“这是个恶心而明显的想骗我回头的圈套。”Sherlock嘘声道，“你觉得我有那么傻吗？我能一眼看穿你的小把戏。你一直想见到我戴上项圈！你做梦都想看到你口无遮拦、肆无忌惮的弟弟被驯服，所以你找来了John Watson，唯一一个有能力管住我的人。”

Sherlock拒绝承认那种种显示Mycroft为他的宣言感伤的迹象。显然，Mycroft依然在试图操纵他。

“不，”Mycroft轻轻说道，“完全不是。我只希望你快乐。”

“快乐，”Sherlock轻蔑地回复道，“当然了。”

一股令人难以忍受的沉默。Mycroft就那么看着他，担忧地观察着他，这表情在他冷静自持的哥哥脸上相当罕见。终于，Sherlock不得不转开了视线。

“请离开。”他道，憎恶着自己的凄惨语气。

让他惊讶的是，Mycroft这次听从了。Mycroft闭了下眼睛又张开，等他从椅子上站起来时，已经回复了平日无动于衷的表情。

“如你所愿。”他扣上西装扣子，然后拿起雨伞。

“至少，还是和他谈一谈吧。”Mycroft补充道，“他显然都快急坏了，还以为自己做错了什么才害你离开。”

Sherlock努力控制自己不叫出一句“但他确实做了！”

Mycroft一离开，Sherlock又打开了电脑。他开了机，然后看着屏幕踌躇不定。

只要花点时间和耐心，他可以轻易黑进John的银行帐户，但Mycroft肯定会消除所有记录，以使他的故事真实可信。

他可以调查John，找出之前没查出的其他信息，大量的调查数据会给他提供更精确的答案。不过，Mycroft还是有可能在这些信息上做手脚。

他哥哥绝对是无微不至的类型。

焦躁地，Sherlock使劲合上电脑，在电脑盖上砸了一拳。除了和John对话之外他别无他法，但对话肯定会有被dom操纵的风险。

但毫无疑问，Mycroft会一直逼到他投降为止。他可以和John对话，做好充分准备，那样Mycroft就会满意了。John不能强迫Sherlock顺从他，在Sherlock知道真相的情况下，对吧？

抿紧嘴唇，Sherlock掏出手机，谨慎地给John发了一条短信：

你可以明天中午过来。在那之前，停止动作。SH

 

 

“Hello。”

John出现在221B门口，这简单的一句问候里掺杂了他的忐忑和决心。

Sherlock只是歪了下脑袋，侧身让他进去，一边仔细地观察着他的每一个动作。

John的眼睛下有黑眼圈，说明他有好几天没睡好了，尽管他今天早上仔细地刮了胡子，但却不太彻底，在下巴和右颚都有点胡渣。

不过这一切都可能是精心策划的。不能证实John真的为这件事感到难过。

“你跟我上楼吧。”Sherlock生硬地说道，带头走了上去，暗自想起了John第一次过来的时候。

Sherlock没有遗漏John爬楼梯时似乎又开始有点瘸这个细节。真遗憾，他的拐杖已经没了。

到了楼上，Sherlock已经事先把屋子收拾了一下，不过离John平常的要求还差得很远。Sherlock不愿让John觉得自己还在受他影响，或者还在听从他的任何指示。

John在门口迟疑了一下，直到Sherlock指了指其中一张扶手椅然后在另一张上坐下，翘起二郎腿，合拢十指摆出典型的思考姿势——这个姿势还有一个好处就是可以遮住他一部分脸，让John越发难以看见和分析他的反应。

John重重地落座在椅子里，几乎是陷了进去。Sherlock眯起眼睛。John要么是个极其厉害的演员，或者……不。最好别想太多。

“So，”John终于开口了，因为Sherlock一语不发，只是细细打量着他。

Sherlock挑起眉毛。John清了清嗓子。

“我想你是……在生我的气？”他冒险猜测道。

Sherlock歪了歪脑袋。

“好吧，”John道，“你生气了。我做了什么让你生气的事。好吧。”他犹豫了一下，“我能不能问一下，我到底做了什么？”

迄今为止沉默取得的效果不错，所以Sherlock继续保持。此外，看着John会不会继续装傻或露马脚也很有意思。他现在肯定应该知道是怎么回事了。他毕竟不是真傻。

“看来是问不出来了。”John终于得出结论。

一时间，他也沉默下来，低下了头。他搓了搓脸，然后揉了揉后颈，说明他已黔驴技穷、无计可施了。

“瞧，”他终于道，“我完全不知道发生了什么事。我原以为事情进展得不错，你开始放松了，也开始自得其乐，然后你突然把我隔开了，一句话也不说就把我推出你的生活之外。我并不是说你没有权利随时结束这一切，但……”

他停止了，喉结上下滑动，显然在竭力冷静下来，克制某种情绪冲动。

“Sherlock，我只想要一个解释。如果你觉得这样不行，或者觉得不舒服，告诉我就好。你想让我离开我就随时离开，你只要提一句我们就可以立刻停止，但我希望你先和我谈一谈。我很担心你。拜托说点什么，Sherlock，什么都行。告诉我你没事，告诉我你不想要我过来或随便什么，但——和我谈谈？好么。”

有趣，Sherlock想。这出乎他意料之外。他原先认定John会无情进逼，也许会运用他的强势迫使Sherlock开口，但他却在——恳求？

这样描述一名dom的举止相当别扭，但这却无疑是John正在做的。他在恳请、哀求、乞求一个解释。难道他是真的觉得难过？他真的不知道发生了什么事？难道Mycroft真的……？

不，不，John向来难以预料，他当然会出奇制胜。这又是他操纵人心的技巧。Sherlock才不会再次被愚弄。

“别演戏了。”Sherlock粗鲁地道，“Mycroft肯定跟你说过，就算他没有，你也不是个傻瓜。你知道我为什么生气，而唯一需要提供解释的人是你。”

“演戏？”John重复道。天，他可真擅长装傻。装得太像了，尤其是那个语气。“Sherlock，我不明白。”

“我说，够了。”Sherlock重复道，告诉自己别生气，但他的语气显然泄露了自己的激动。“坦白招供吧，这样我们就可以结束这个烂摊子，该干嘛干嘛去。我之所以还肯跟你说话的唯一理由是我那个多管闲事的哥哥，我要是不听你说的话他肯定没完没了。所以：说实话，别再撒谎了。”

John的眼睛看起来十分悲伤。他直愣愣地盯着Sherlock，表情迷茫。看上去相当——忧虑、伤感，极其茫然。

然后，他的整个表情变了。变得坚毅，皱纹深陷，仿佛换了一个画风。他现在看起来就像一名军人，做好了就义的准备。John站起来，手塞进裤子口袋里。

Sherlock紧张起来。他会拿出那张支票吗？还是某种证明他没有收钱的证据？显然，一件武器是塞不进那个口袋的，没有明显的隆起，肯定不是。

当John抽出手，张开手掌时，一枚金属钥匙放在他的掌心。John沉着地把钥匙放在他们之间的茶几上。

“在我们初次见面后，你哥哥给了我这把钥匙，但我还没有用过，所以我想你可能还不知道。这是大门的钥匙。”

Sherlock只是看着，压抑着内心的困惑。

“我——我不知道，但显然你觉得我是某种……骗子？而且我想你也不打算谈话，也许不是长期，但我还是把这把钥匙还给你吧。我不会再发短信或者来打扰你了，除非你有需要。我也会和你哥哥说清楚的。”

让Sherlock吃惊的是，John站了起来。

“我真的很享受我们的关系。我不确定到底是什么让它结束得如此突然，但我知道我对它很满意。你很不好相处，但我也不是万人迷，又做噩梦，脾气也不好。我原本觉得我们很合适，虽然有点怪异。我本来真的觉得我们俩能成，尽管有那些谋杀案和误解，我也不知道我是哪里做错了。”

他摇摇头，自嘲地笑了笑。

“抱歉我念叨个没完。我现在就走。如果有事的话随时可以联系我，但千万不要勉强，我希望你明白。Goodbye，Sherlock。”

说完后，他转身走向门口。Sherlock还没回过神来，身体已经从椅子里站了起来。

“你到底在说什么？”他嚷嚷道，“这算什么，让我心生内疚的把戏？又在下圈套？”

John转过身来，皱起眉头。

“下圈套？”他重复道，“Sherlock，我不——”

“别再说你不明白、你不知道了！”Sherlock厉声道，握紧了拳头。“我看到了那张支票。我在你的口袋里发现的，我看到了。Mycroft说你没有收钱，但我不是傻子。你肯定一直在收受酬劳，肯定是。你总是这么耐心，这么聪明，那些惩罚，那些奖赏——我从一开始就该发现不对劲了！”

“Sherlock，等等。”John抬起手试图安抚他。

“不！”Sherlock继续道，“够了。回答我：为什么你一直没告诉我你是收了钱来当我的dom的？为什么装作你真的在乎我？为什么？”

John闭上惊愕的嘴。终于，他露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“你以为我在收Mycroft的钱，”他惊讶地道，“就是因为这个？”

“别装作一无所知了！”

“我确实不知道！”

此刻，John已经接近怒吼。Sherlock退了一步。

“我不知道！而且老实说，我现在还是不太明白，因为你不肯跟我讲。我还以为我犯了什么大错，逼你做了什么你不愿意做的事，强迫你服从。而这一切——怎么，你有妄想症？”

“妄想症？”Sherlock怒道，尽管脚都有点站不稳了，“我没有妄想症，你背叛了我！”

“我没有背叛你！”John激烈地反驳，“我从来没有收过钱，你个笨蛋。我只是叫你哥哥滚蛋的同时忘了把那张该死的支票也扔到他得意洋洋的脸上去！”

“别骗人了！”

“我他妈干嘛要骗人，明明是你在自欺欺人不是吗？枉你还自称大侦探，自以为高高在上，但在这码事上，你是我见过的最无知、最愚蠢、最没有安全感的sub！”

Sherlock的嘴闭上了。John的语气在结尾变得极其激烈和愤怒，而不管在什么处境下，Sherlock的本能都无法抗拒，他最近的状况就更加经受不住了。

摇摇晃晃地，Sherlock又退了一步，抓住离他最近的椅背以撑住自己。他知道他肯定面无血色。他突然觉得虚弱、甚至没法鄙弃自己的可悲。一名sub也就只能撑到这个地步了，而连续多日抗拒自我、却被他曾经信任过的dom骂作愚蠢和无知，已经超越了Sherlock的极限。

John几乎立刻就到了他身边。

“嘘，嘘，没事。”他安慰道，像哄孩子一样哄着Sherlock，所有的怒火荡然无存。“Sherlock？Sherlock，抓着我。过来，坐下，很好。”

Sherlock发现自己坐在John之前坐的椅子里，呼吸急促，紧紧抓着John的双手。

“没事儿。我们在吵架，互相指责，发脾气，但现在没事了。”他安慰着。

这当然是一派胡言。没事才怪呢。然而，Sherlock内心深处却只想信任他，想要沉浸在他的话语里，紧紧依偎着他，感觉安全可靠，忘记其他所有的一切。

一时间，他就那么坐在椅子里，John蹲在他面前，抓着Sherlock的双手。

终于，Sherlock回过神来了。他看向John，后者露出微笑，温情地亲吻着Sherlock的双手。

Sherlock的嗓子眼突然像是被堵住了。

拖了这么久才和John对话真是大错特错。这只让他更加脆弱，比之前更加没有反击之力。

“现在，听我说，”John道，“我没有收Mycroft的钱。我在乎你，而且如果你愿意的话，我早在几周，或者几个月之前就该成为你的正式dom了。你这么出色，你知道的。说起来，Mycroft该花钱逼我离开你才是。”

蛊惑人心，Sherlock的大脑深处在尖叫。他逮到了你的弱点，在你害怕无助的时候落井下石。

但Sherlock也记得过去这几个月。John的温情脉脉，John的冷酷惩罚，John和他开玩笑，John陪他办案子，极其支持Sherlock的独立自主。John跟Sally Donovan说的那番话。John是唯一一个不让他觉得受束缚的dom。显然，没有人可以伪装出这一切，对吗？John也许令他惊奇，当John何曾操纵过他？骗过他？利用自身的力量和影响捞过好处？

不知为何，即使有悖他自身的理性逻辑，有悖他的疑心，Sherlock还是信任John。

“你没有收钱。”他重复道。

“不，我没有。”John证实道，捏紧了Sherlock的手。

“你能……站起来吗？”Sherlock生涩地问道。

John立刻照办，Sherlock的手从他手中滑出来。不一会，Sherlock的双臂搂住John的身躯，把他拉近，将自己的脸埋在他的小腹上。John马上开始用手指抚摸Sherlock的头发，右手托着他的脑袋。这感觉真好。就像是回到了家一样。

Sherlock闭上眼睛，深深呼吸。


	7. Chapter 7

翻译 By Wetson

几个小时后，Sherlock发觉自己缓慢地眨着眼睛醒过来。他花了大约尴尬的整整十秒钟来记起，更多交谈与安抚后他们移到了沙发上。Sherlock一定是在John的大腿上睡着了，柔软的牛仔面料确信无疑地贴着他的脸颊。

感觉有点儿奇怪地，Sherlock小心翼翼地抬起脑袋，朝上张望。John的头靠着沙发后背，在打盹的时候他几乎悄然无声，嘴巴微微张开。

小心不弄醒他，Sherlock从John松松的抓握之中脱身，从沙发上下来。John动了动，他僵住身体，然而John只是给自己的脑袋换了个更舒适的姿势，再度入睡。  
Sherlock一动不动地凝视着他。

如此看来，John如此柔软平和，几乎有些脆弱。丝毫没有操纵欲，令人恐惧，或者充满掌控性。Sherlock与内心那股想用一根手指划过John松懈面颊的欲望斗争了一会儿。  
紧绷双唇，Sherlock转身，在附近的扶手椅坐下，蜷起双腿环抱双膝贴近胸口，重新注视John的画面。

回味之前的交谈，Sherlock发觉，忽略他早先的逻辑，他依然相信John。在他找到那张支票前，John从未有过哪怕一丝半点试图操纵他的迹象。事实上，他总是给予Sherlock一个选择，当事情走向变得令人不适抑或难以捉摸之前，他总是提供停止或者离开的选择，甚至建议他人前来帮助。有些时候，Sherlock怀疑他在玩意念控制游戏，就像他第一次前来拜访时，John不仅证明他错了，还让他看出自己能够成为怎样敏锐又威严的Dom.

或许Sherlock只是受过挫折，抑或毫无安全感，就像John曾经斥责他的那样。或许，Sherlock只是像通过别的方式否认事实上确实有人真诚地替他思虑周全。  
Sherlock恼怒地喷了口气，从John沉睡的景象挪开视线。不论他究竟因何质疑John，都会导致他们之间的关系再度动摇。Sherlock已经将他们这几个月来的进度付之一炬。当然，Mycroft也有份儿，但假如Sherlock只是简单地问问John的话——

喔。现在后悔为时已晚。事已与愿违，这点显而易见。

Sherlock双手攥拳，摇了摇头。他无法承受让John离开这一年头，但如果他们仅仅无视刚才发生过的事儿继续交往似乎也不太可能。John因为Sherlock拒绝交流而受到伤害，他大概一度担惊受怕，忧虑重重。这位Dom还肯留在他身边多久都算是Sherlock走运。说真的。

我在乎你，而且如果你愿意的话，我早在几周，或者几个月之前就该成为你的正式dom了。这是John早前说过的话。但他意指如此吗？他确信意指如此吗？

Sherlock的额头抵着双膝，他的手指粗暴抓挠头皮。如果这种事儿和破案一样直接了当的话就好了。当下的情况——他能够分析，但他无法解决。这是他憎恶感情与人际关系的原因，这些可怕又愚蠢的东西让人们冲彼此大喊大叫，痛哭流涕，甚至偶尔逼迫他们谋杀他人。他们到底怎么做到的？为什么这些人不索性远离感情算了？为什么这种东西如此令人脆弱，他们却依然跃跃欲试？

统统该死。整个状况就是个巨大无敌的麻烦。Sherlock诅咒一切。

事儿是从何时起变得如此复杂难解？他何时起不再需求毫无意义的会面和粗暴的性爱，转而渴求起生命中一段牢不可破，值得信任的关系？John是如何悄然滑入Sherlock的生活，并让自己变得如此无可取代？他何时起变得如此至关重要，如此精妙绝伦？

“Sherlock?”

这个Sub从自己的扶手椅上弹了起来，他抬起头。John边用一只手搓着脸边俯视他。

“你没事儿吧？”他说。

Sherlock瞪视着这位Dom。John的头发微微翘起——有阵子没去理发——他的左边面颊被沙发垫子压出一道红印。他看起来如此无害，如此温和。Sherlock吞咽了一下。

“我很好，”他对着自己的双膝嘀咕，并且思考Sir这个称呼现在是否适宜。

“你看起来忧心忡忡，”John用一只手抚平揉皱的衬衫，对他说道，“有什么烦恼？”

Sherlock耸耸肩，远目。

“我觉得每次我们交流不善，往往结果都不太理想。”John平静地说。

Sherlock微微叹息。“我不是那种倾诉衷肠的类型。”

“没错，这点我早就注意到了。不过任何类型的关系——都基于交流，你知道么？我不是读心者，你也不是，哪怕有些时候你有多他妈接近都不行。”

Sherlock抬头，逮到了John脸上掠过的一抹微笑。他弯起双唇回应。

“我想知道这对我们来说意味着什么，”Sherlock在片刻沉默之后努力解释。

“这？你指的是我们之前的争吵？”

Sherlock点头。老天，他痛恨这个。人们是不是总做这种事儿，倾倒苦水，烦扰他人？纯属发疯。就这，那些人还管Sherlock叫疯子呢。

“我们认为它是什么，它就是什么，不多不少。对我来说，这是个显而易见你尚未完全信任我的信号，这没什么。”

Sherlock清了清喉咙。两次。

“我相信你。”他说。

“是吗？”

Sherlock能听得出这名Dom嗓音中抑制不住的希翼，混合着惊讶。包含了诸多情感。人到底都是怎么做的了这个的？

“我信任你，是的，”Sherlock强迫自己继续说下去，“我相信你是个正直的人。你偏爱危险和兴奋，然而你关心人们，你想要确保他们安全。我全都知道，我无比确信，我相信你就是此类人。”

“那么，”John犹疑道，“你又为什么相信我背叛了你？”

Sherlock强迫自己与John对视。他担忧焦虑，双眸锁定Sherlock。

 

“我相信你，但不是这个，”Sherlock说，在二者之间比了个手势，“我们的协议应该是随性的，我原本应当掌控它的发展，但当我们开始越界，我不知道如何去做，如何去感受。所以我告诉自己你只是个巧妙操纵局面的混蛋，这样我就有理由斩断它。我不卷入充满感情的交往之中，John，我有足够好的理由和我的工作结婚了。”

 

“我觉得都是胡扯。”

Sherlock瞪着他。John轻笑一声。

“你已经有过情感联系，在我出现之前就已经具备。很显然你关心Mrs Hudson，你看起来对那个探长也挺友善，而且确信无疑地，你和你的兄长也有着相当古怪但深厚的联系。”

“除了和Mycroft共享一大段令人遗憾的基因遗传以外我和他之间什么都没有，”Sherlock说，感觉有点儿被冒犯。

“Yeah，right，”John回应，显然完全不信，“我的观点是：这对你来说不是新鲜事物，而你一直表现良好。顺带一提，我了解你是什么样，我接受你是什么样，我喜欢你刁蛮成性，还有点儿疯狂。”

Sherlock朝他抬起一边的眉毛。

“Well，我当然更希望你听话顺从，”John承认道，带着一抹羞涩笑容，“但我接受你的全部。躁动不安的部分也罢，好好执行命令后在我的腿上睡着也罢，或者这之间的部分也罢。”

Sherlock点了一下头，尽力忽略这段宣言在他心中所带来的温暖与古怪的愉悦感。

“眼下要做什么很容易。”

“容易？”Sherlock重复。他可看不出哪里容易。

“没错。Sherlock，你是否依然对持续这段关系感兴趣？”

这个问题提得胆大冒失又勇气十足。John坦诚地看着他，准备好接受来自Sherlock的任何回答，不过显而易见，他也为可能到来的拒绝做好承受的准备。为何会有人愿意将自己置于如此易于攻击，如此易于因拒绝而受伤害的境地，这点出乎Sherlock的意料之外。只言片语，两个字母，足以碾碎John Watson的心脏。  
他如此勇敢，一名战士，不过当Sherlock注视John的双唇，他的视线，他的眉头动作时，他觉得自己确定了。

John想要他同意，想要他尝试。John想要Sherlock。

“Yes，”Sherlock最后回答道，声音沙哑。

“Good！”John毫不掩饰地向他微笑，紧张感从他的肩头和双眼中褪去，“Good，that’s - that’s great， actually, just great. So am I.”

Sherlock望着他。

“You are?”他问，在能阻止自己之前。愚蠢。多愚蠢的问题。显而易见不是么？对方都已经说了。

“当然，你这个傻瓜，”John确认道，站起来走到Sherlock的扶手椅边上，他弯下腰，把一个坚定的吻印上Sherlock的前额。

Sherlock朝他眨眼，有些轻微不知所措。

“我们一定能解决它，”John告诉他，“我确信这不是平顺之旅，不过我们会让它有路可走的。我向你承诺，好吗？”

相信他此事如此轻而易举，令人惊奇。Sherlock发觉这点。他压抑住反驳的冲动，清楚地回答：“Yes,sir。”

John回应的笑容如此明亮。

*** ***

接下来的两个礼拜，John工作繁忙，但只要一有机会他就会拜访221B。显然他致力于令Sherlock理解他的关切之情，他会为他到来，他们会解决一切难题。

然而当John离开回去自己的公寓或者赶赴其他约会时，Sherlock发觉自己担忧这名Dom可能不会再归来。他试图用Lestrade提供的陈年旧案分散注意力，甚至为Mycroft浏览档案并寻获一名挪用公款的家伙，以此转移他意识之中的忧虑。

尽管如此，Sherlock还是发觉自己一有余暇就会检查手机上是否有John的信息，甚至不得不控制自己不在半夜跑出去寻找John以便确信一切运转如常。

这实在愚蠢。他们已经超越了协议关系了，这显而易见。他们现在是一对了，可以如此认为。在一段明确关系中的事物。这种孤寂感超越了数年来Sherlock曾经有过（和期待过的）感觉。

这还不足够。不论John多频繁地让Sherlock蜷在他的身边或者奖励他忠于命令，Sherlock依然觉得有些东西正在失去。

“你今晚很安静，”在支票事件过去两周后的一个周六夜晚，John评论道。

Sherlock跪在John面前的地板上，John坐在正逐渐成为他所属的扶手椅上。Sherlock上身未着衣物，只穿了一条内裤和一条睡裤，这是他的Dom所要求的。

John的双手栖息于Sherlock的颈后，手指刷过Sherlock凸起的脊椎骨。

“Sorry,sir，”Sherlock说，尽管他并不觉得抱歉。他感觉——不舒服。就像有些东西不对劲儿。他微微起身，感觉John的手微微滑动，然后再度握住Sherlock的颈部。  
“没什么要抱歉的，”John说，“除非你是为了摆脱我。”

“我没有，Sir.”  
“没真的觉得你有过。”

紧随而来的寂静有点诡异。尽管John继续抚摸着Sherlock赤裸的肌肤。  
最终，这名Dom捏了一把Sherlock颈部然后放手。

“站起来，”他命令道，Sherlock依样照办，“我要你去你的卧室，脱掉衣服，躺在你的床上，背朝下，尽可能大地张开你的双手和双腿，假装你被绑在四角上，明白么？”

“Yes, sir.”

Sherlock依照命令行事，离开John，走到自己的卧室里。他脱掉衣服，灵巧地叠好衣物放到椅子上，然后在床上伸展四肢。

他的肢体修长，在手指碰到床头的情况下他的脚趾依然能够碰到床尾，尽管他不能支撑到任何一边。他只是躺着，舒展肌肉，暴露无遗。

Sherlock闭上双眼，微微叹息。这感觉很舒服，这种位置，按照John的命令行事。他能够承认自我，数日以来。让John和他相处愉悦是某些值得渴求的事情。

如往常一样，John不急不徐地加入Sherlock。他喜欢积聚紧张感与期待，但绝不会毫无必要地长久到残酷的地步。当他走入房间，身上穿的条纹套头毛衣已经脱掉了，同样脱掉的还有他的鞋子和袜子。

“你看起来叹为观止，”他说，欣赏眼前Sherlock舒展的身体，并瞥了眼叠好的衣物，“如同大理石雕塑，这么光滑白皙的肌肤。”

他微笑着。Sherlock发觉自己也微笑回应。这和John因为某事夸奖他不同，但是John的措辞令他感觉温暖。

“Thank you, sir,” 他低语，John朝他戏谑地眨眼，关上卧室的门。

他走到床边，用两根手指轻轻碰触Sherlock胸膛两边，让这名Sub颤抖，但没有蜷缩身体。

“非常好，”John回应道，翻身上床。

 

他选择跨坐在Sherlock的臀部上方，双膝分别落在他的上腹部两边，身体覆盖在他的上方，双手按入Sherlock头部附近的床垫里。

Sherlock直视他，有预谋地濡湿自己的嘴唇。

“挑逗，”John立刻评价道，他附身覆上Sherlock的嘴。

闭上眼睛，Sherlock让自己沉溺于这个粗暴的亲吻之中。他感觉当John微微移动身体时，牛仔裤布料摩擦着腹部的肌肤。他的腹股沟处涌起一股热流，John轻咬他的双唇，舔吻他的嘴巴。

“你看起来放荡荒淫，”John说，他终于停下，抬起一只手揉搓着Sherlock毫无疑问变得红肿的双唇。

Sherlock得意一笑，轻轻抬起臀部试图增加摩擦，假如不是John的重量把他压下去。John轻笑起来。

 

“顽皮的小家伙,” 他温和地责备道，“没耐心的Sub们会让Dom更想延长时间，你确定知道这个吧？”

Sherlock并没有说出那个时间花费越长John就能够呆得更久的想法。取而代之的，他谨慎地轻舔还停留在他唇上的John的拇指。

 

“Hmmm,” John轻哼，微笑， “准备好了，不是吗？”

“如您喜好，Sir,”Sherlock贴着John的手回答道，期待在他的腹部聚集起来。

“下一次，”John坚定不移地告诉他，嗓音里透着兴奋，“当我再度掌控这张无与伦比的嘴巴时，我想要你在我面前跪下，赤裸而期待。我想要你放弃所有的念头和焦虑，仅仅享受于此。你的嘴巴将变得顺从，我的老二会毫无阻力地通过你的双唇。你必须看着我，朝上注视着我，展示出你有多热爱品尝我，而且滋味好极了。你会做的很棒，如此易于接受，而你将会得到我能给予的所有奖赏。”

 

Sherlock出声地吞咽了一下，朝上瞪着John，John诱人的场面描述填满了他的大脑以至于让他无法组织一个明确的回应。God,这远超预期，John对做这个太拿手了，让他渴求一些他过去曾经顽固拒绝的东西。

“你可以练习一下，当然，”John修正说法，把两根手指放进Sherlock的口中。

含住手指呻吟，Sherlock试图蜷起舌头，在John用手指摩擦进进出出他的Sub嘴巴时。Sherlock吮吸同时尽可能保持口腔柔软度——就像John先前所描述的那样——John因而赞许地微笑。

“天赋异禀，”最终John说，抽出手指，俯身在Sherlock唇上轻啄一吻。

 

Sherlock觉得自己不由自主地追逐着John的动作，追逐他的双唇。轻笑出声，John再度俯下身子，用比之前更坚定的吻安抚他，然后起身。

“我喜欢你这样情感流露，”他柔和地说，一只手拢过Sherlock的卷发。Sherlock仰头接受这个抚触，John赞许地轻哼，花费了一两分钟时间爱抚Sherlock的黑发，手指轻轻挠过Sherlock的头皮。

最终，John起身离开Sherlock以便脱去自己剩余的衣物。Sherlock并未试图藏起自己对John阴茎感兴趣的目光。尽管尚未全部勃起，John的阴茎已经显山露水，包皮向后缩，缓缓露出湿光闪露的前端。Sherlock提醒自己保持四肢伸展的姿势而不是爬向John。

边观赏Sherlock的表情，John边用左手握住自己的阴茎，撸了一次，两次，毫无疑问对他的Sub的回应充满兴趣。Sherlock的舌尖微微探出，润湿了自己的上唇。John因此轻笑。

“今天不行，”他提醒对方，然后重新爬上床，位于Sherlock上方。这次他让体重落在自己双腿而不是用它令Sherlock被压制进床里。

他的阴茎轻柔掠过Sherlock腹部。Sherlock微微战栗。

“我打算这么做，”John告诉他，再度迫近Sherlock，“我会从抽屉里拿来润滑剂，湿润你的大腿。你让双腿并拢，保持我想要的摩擦力。假如你做的很不错，我很享受的话，之后我会让你得到高潮。”

“股间性交，”Sherlock低声说，被点燃兴趣。

“总是这么学术，”John开玩笑道，随即抽身去取抽屉里的润滑剂。

在右边大腿轻拍一记，John暗示Sherlock应该把双腿合拢得更紧一点儿，以便让John更方便地跪在他的两腿侧面。当John的双手沾满润滑剂，挑逗地在Sherlock的大图内侧上下滑动，却不碰触他的阴茎和睾丸，只是擦过阴毛时，Sherlock咬住自己的嘴唇。他强迫自己不要抬起臀部，仅仅享受John的抚触。

“你做的很好，”John边抚摸他的腿边说，“我确信你今晚会为了我表现出色，是不是？现在把你的腿合拢，为了我夹紧大腿。”

Sherlock照办，把John放在他双腿间的手紧紧夹住。John发出赞赏的声音。

“非常好，”他说，微笑，“现在，让我们看看你能否保持住。你会为了我尽可能做到最好，Sherlock，是不是？”

“Yes, sir,” Sherlock回答。

“Good. 翻身趴下，Sherlock。”

John移动到一侧，以便Sherlock变换新的姿势。Sherlock意识到这个姿势很可能很快就会让人精疲力尽。他的双腿并拢之后，大部分体重都会落在他的双臂和手上。显然为他的Dom做好此事会是更长远的激励。

咬住嘴唇，Sherlock摆好姿势，双腿合拢，脸朝床头。他能够感觉到双腿间滑腻的肌肤，粘糊糊的润滑剂。他耐心地等待着，直到John握住Sherlock臀部，稳住他，开始动作为止。

John的老二滑进Sherlock的双腿之间，滑腻的肌肤迎接他的到来，而Sherlock夹紧大腿，增加摩擦力。John赞赏地低声呻吟，手指粗暴地陷入Sherlock的皮肤，开始缓缓地操着Sherlock夹紧的双腿之间。

当然，Sherlock无法从此事享受到任何生理上的快感，只是间或感觉到John摩擦他的睾丸。整个重点在于这个特殊姿势。首先确保John的快感，令他享受于此，并为赢得自己稍后的释放而努力。

闭上眼睛，Sherlock的注意力集中于John的呻吟中，留心观察他最喜欢什么样的挤压和移动，并依次照办。

 

“Fantastic,” John前后移动着臀部，喘息着， “God, 这感觉太棒了。”

 

Sherlock喜欢John听起来越发呼吸急促的模样，无视了自己双臂承受的压力，尽可能地提供John更多的摩擦力。他自己依然硬着，尽管，不管是与否，John似乎把他当做一个性爱玩具或者John的享乐道具来使用，他并不确定。

当John高潮时，他的唇里吐出Sherlock的名字。当感觉到John的精液滴落在自己的肌肤上时，Sherlock发出了轻微的呻吟。

这位Dom把身体的重量压在Sherlock背上直到Sherlock理解他的意思并移动好让腹部着地，让John把他整个人压进床垫之中。 

尽管John在他身上，又湿又沉，这种感觉还是古怪得很棒。他自己的阴茎眼下被困进床垫里，奇妙地令人回想起John第一次用手指操他，让他像发情的犬类一样摩擦着床单的时光。

 

“Brilliant,” John最终评价，从Sherlock身上离开，在他的发间印下一个乱七八糟的吻，“你如此完美，Sherlock，你知道吗？”

 

“Thank you, sir,”Sherlock嘀咕，脸蛋贴着床单。

片刻之后，John呼吸平静下来，他把Sherlock翻过来，一只手抚摸过Sherlock粘腻得一塌糊涂的双腿，然后握住了Sherlock的阴茎。

John的手坚定不移地撸着Sherlock的阴茎，Sherlock呜咽着，快感的火花朝上窜过他的脊椎。

“你完成得如此完美，”John边上下撸动边告诉他，“接纳我，夹紧双腿，保持姿势。完美无缺。”

John加快了手里的动作，紧紧收拢自己的手指。十次撸动，十一次，一声呜咽的同时，Sherlock高潮了，微微拱起身体。

当他从高潮余韵中眨着眼，喘息着时，John挪到Sherlock身边，把他搂进怀中，双臂环绕着他。Sherlock闭上眼睛，蜷在他的身边，不在乎他们俩个现在湿嗒嗒的，闻起来完全是汗水和性的气味儿。

 

“Thank you, sir,” 过了一两分钟后他终于这么说道。

John用亲吻他的头顶代替了回答。Sherlock试图想要更加贴近John，直到他整个儿压在他的身上。John并未抗议，只是更紧地抱住了他。

“惹人想抱啊，”John温柔地低语。

Sherlock没有回应，只是享受着这份亲密感。他已经开始想象John今晚离开回到自己公寓的时刻。哪怕他今晚留宿，明早依然会离开，Sherlock会困扰于思考他在做什么，他在和什么人交谈。他会数着过去的小时等待他回来，等待有个案子，甚至假如John找到机会，能够偷空过来。

长长的愉悦的这段时间，他们俩所做的只有尽可能贴近彼此。之后，John开始起身，Sherlock依依不舍地松开自己的拥抱。

“我们该去洗个澡，”John说，“尽管乐趣多多，不过润滑剂着实够粘糊的，这样可没法儿睡觉。”

Sherlock隐藏了他因为John显而易见打算留宿的计划而兴奋的反应。他让自己被引入浴室，享受于让John花时间清洗Sherlock，并在他自己试图帮忙时拍开他的双手。

之后，John换掉了湿掉的床单，让Sherlock在一边坐着休息，然后他们相拥重回床榻。John重新爱抚Sherlock的黑发。Sherlock觉得没必要藏起他享受的表现。

“你今晚可是深情款款，”John最后打破了宁静，“听着，我不是在抱怨，不过这让我有点好奇。有什么问题吗，Sherlock？你知道我说过如果你在困扰的话，但说无妨。”

“没什么问题，Sir,”Sherlock低喃，双眸微阖。

“我不相信，”John坚定地说，“我了解你。你不是那种喜欢搂搂抱抱的类型。”

按捺住一声叹息，Sherlock张开眼睛，他的视线碰上John担忧的目光。 

“你向我倾诉任何事，”John说，“你明白的，对么？”

Sherlock抬头看着他。John的眼睛因为忧虑眯起，他的嘴唇比往常绷紧。如此担忧，如此关切，如此确信无疑地关注着Sherlock的幸福与否。在John到来之前，Sherlock甚至不知道一个Dom能有这样的表情，不仅仅只有坚定，掌控与命令。

他希望这种关心，日日如此。他想要它，在一个让人兴奋的案子结束后John要确保Sherlock正常进食，并把一杯茶放到他的手中，告诉他需要喝点东西，甚至在他因为这个Dom过分干预他的生活，Sherlock因而刁蛮又恼怒时，也同样想要它。

“我想要你住下，”Sherlock脱口而出，仅仅来得及在John直视他的时候咬住嘴唇。

John看起来有点吃惊。嘴巴轻启，显然没表现出多少热切。Sherlock试图拯救这一场面，于是迅速补充解释：

“这个建议合情合理，Sir,”他匆匆地进一步道，“楼上就有空房，你不需要配合我的作息时间，不过假如有案子，你随时都在，我也会清楚你什么时候在工作。你总是叫我好好吃饭，完全可以把所有食物硬塞给我，再说你还能节约房租！Mrs Hudson给了我很好的折扣，我确定你能省下一大笔钱。把这个计划看作公寓合租就显得实际，逻辑严密无懈可击，Sir,难道不是么？”

John朝他眨眼。

“逻辑严密，”他重复。

“没错！”Sherlock强调，“好买卖啊。”

John又眨了眨眼，然后突然大笑起来。  
“Sherlock Holmes就是没法直接了当地要求他的Dom搬过来和他同居，”他说，显然被逗乐了。

“你这算是什么意思？”Sherlock狐疑地回应。

“这意味着Yes，我会搬过来的，你这个傻瓜，”他说，牢牢地亲吻Sherlock的嘴唇，“我愿意搬过来，你这个笨蛋。只要和你有关，事事都变得这么复杂，是不是啊？”

夹在兴奋与突如其来的焦虑之间，Sherlock只是发出了一声半信半疑的咕哝。

“这是你想要的，对么？”John逼问。

“Yes, sir,”Sherlock对此毫无疑问，而John微笑起来。

“我们可以遵守一些条约，假如你需要，”他继续说道，“案件之中没有命令，如果你需要一些空间的话，告诉我滚到楼上就可以，我会照办的。如何？”

听起来合情合理，尽管Sherlock还因为刚才发生的事儿不知所措无法回应只能说一句，“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Very good.”

毫无疑问John也有点不知所措，他的双臂抱紧Sherlock，把他抱得更紧。对Sherlock来说，这感觉像是John这么久以来也一直不愿意离开他的身边一样。

暗自微笑着，Sherlock闭上眼睛，他的突如其来的焦虑渐渐消散了。

这条路没准真的走得通。

 

翌日，当他们告知这个新闻后，Mrs Hudson欣喜万分，她紧紧抱住John并且亲吻了他的脸颊，告诉他Sherlock和某人打算认真开始关系这件事有多棒，并且还是和如此和善又彬彬有礼的Dom。

“人们都觉得应该对他严格要求，不过如果你了解他的话就知道他其实更渴望去取悦他人，我已经看过他体内的那部分了。”她喋喋不休地唠叨道。

John朝她微笑，闪给Sherlock一个被逗乐的表情，当Mrs Hudson夸奖Sherlock具备Sub的优秀品质时——她听起来就像个职业月老似的。Sherlock大声地清清喉咙，试图用一个坚定的“谢谢你，Mrs Hudson”来打断他房东的这番话。

“我就是太开心了，”她继续欣喜地说，盖住了他的话，“我都不记得上一次看见Sherlock戴上颈圈是啥时候的事儿了，他值得被某人给予安全感，他确实如此。”

 

这个节骨眼上，Sherlock飞快地瞥了John一眼。他们还没开始开始讨论这个话题，不是么？当John把一只手放到Mrs Hudson的肩膀上，和蔼沉稳地安抚她的情绪时，Sherlock警惕地看着他，思索着。

他们现在算是恋人，John也搬进来了。当然，这也可能意味着Sherlock终于要戴上John的颈圈了。这也不是第一次经历这种事。他有过好些打从一开始就要他戴上颈圈的Dom。他还戴过一阵子Victor的颈圈，不过那家伙已经离开了，他好久不曾戴过此物，现在感觉有点奇怪。

除此以外，他还记得那些让John给予Sherlock严厉惩罚的刺耳言论。我的生活又不绕着你转动，还是说你等下打算给我套个颈圈啊？

吞咽着，Sherlock安静地尾随John回到楼上，Mrs Hudson也终于回到自己的房间，伴随着满意的轻哼。一个颈圈，John到底想过这件事没有，或者他推断出Sherlock对此并无兴趣？

“没想她的反应如此热切，Ta，不过这也算是某种形式的恭维了吧，”John走进厨房，显然打算泡茶。

Sherlock跟随而入，在显微镜旁边坐下，注视着他的Dom与221B室内一切轻松自如地相处着。

“红茶，还是这些我刚搞到的古怪绿色玩意儿？”John  
打开茶罐问道。

“都很好，Sir，”Sherlock心不在焉地回应，看着John倾向于选择那些更保守的深色品类。

当John把马克杯放到Sherlock面前（两块糖，不加奶，他现在当然一清二楚），并在他的对面坐下后，Sherlock向他道谢，然后注视着他的Dom小心翼翼地啜了一口他自己的那杯热茶。

John发觉Sherlock在看他，于是朝他微笑回应。他抬起眉头时前额的皱纹微微加深。

“在想什么呢？”他愉快地问，显然没被Sherlock审视的目光所困。

“那些脑袋里总是空无一物的人显然并非我所想要成为的类型，”Sherlock回答，连他自己都觉得这个回答听起来有些傲慢无理。

John只是轻笑，又啜了口茶。

这名Dom真是易于相处，Sherlock想。哦，在那些原则性问题上他是寸步不让的，比如起居室的清洁问题，以及Sherlock把自己的衣服折叠整齐。但对礼仪方面他并非吹毛求疵的人。他们随意交谈时Sherlock可以不用Sir称呼他，不需要非得让John先走进屋子里，也不需要一直等待着他。Sherlock遇到过，并很快就将那些只想把他们的Sub当做仆人和奴隶来使唤的Dom抛诸脑后。John并不是那种让自己的Sub一直跪在脚边目光顺从的那种人。

总而言之，他的确震慑力十足说一不二，但并不控制方方面面，他知道Sherlock何时需要自己的个人空间。真的，和他一起居住比定期到访更令人愉悦。

 

一个颈圈会有所改变吗？Sherlock有预感，假如他为了案子或者他觉得戴着呼吸不顺而取下来的话John也会理解的。的确，他不该花这么时间思考Mrs Hudson提到的事儿。

“你的茶要冷了，”John温和地催促他，他自己的那杯已经快喝完了。

不假思索地，Sherlock拿起自己的马克杯一口气喝下去，意识到饮料已经温热不凉了。他们在这儿沉默地对坐了多久，而Sherlock一直这么盯着John？ 

因为杯子地步留下的糖而扮了个苦脸，Sherlock放下杯子，John立刻拿起它，把它放进盥洗池里。

“我觉得15号搬家比较好，”John边洗杯子边说，“我得和我的房东打个招呼，当然，不过我那片地段似乎还蛮受欢迎，我那间公寓很快就能找到新的住户。所以我觉得搬得急也不是什么大问题。”

Sherlock只是点头，默默地数天数。不到两周，John就会和他同居了。 

“我没有太多东西，大部分这儿都有了，比如厨房和我的床铺。我们得给楼上弄个新的架子。”

John和他说这些必需品问题时Sherlock只是点点头嘀咕着表示赞成。他其实不太关心，John自己会搞定的。

边沉浸在脑袋上方响起的John愉快柔和的嗓音，Sherlock巧妙地抬起一只手拂过自己露出来的颈部，思索着。

 

****

“如果我知道你哥哥会派人去的话我就不会从诊所请假了，”John被逗乐似的说，两个穿着灰色工装裤的男人搬运John做了标记的箱子走进起居室。

“他就是这么爱管闲事，”Sherlock从他的瞭望点——沙发处——发出嗤之以鼻的声音，“他如果把新衣服一块儿塞进你的衣柜也不奇怪，还附送窃听服务。”

“把这些放进厨房，我会自己处理的，”John对一个抱着贴着标签的箱子寻找适当存放点的男人说，然后转身对Sherlock，“我倒是不介意有套新的西装穿，实话实说。”他开玩笑说。

“别给他这个念头，”Sherlock哼了一声警告他。

John大笑起来，在Sherlock身边坐下，一只手抚摸他的大腿。 

“你还好吧？”他柔和地说，“我搬进来这件事算是个大变化。”

“我很好，”Sherlock强调，有点恼怒，“如果不好的话我会用安全词把你轰出去的，Sir.”

“你只要告诉我你想叫我离开就行了，”John稳稳地说，“不需要提安全词。”

似乎感觉到了什么，Sherlock飞快地审视了他的Dom一眼。

“你想取消吗？”他问，“安全词？鉴于我们现在已经正式交往——”

“不，”John立刻回答，“不，我们保留它，如果它让你感觉更好的话。它可以在案子和诸如此类的事情上派上用场。不过常理来说，‘不’就意味着不，好吗？”

Sherlock点点头，被一种突如其来的感情所怂恿着，在John的嘴上印下飞快一吻。他撤离时，John正对着他然后碰住Sherlock的脸把他拉回来，一边粗暴地亲吻一边把他按进沙发。

“Mycroft的家伙们还在呢，Sir,”Sherlock在两个亲吻之间见缝插针地提醒。

“我实际上有点儿爱出风头，”John吐槽道，在Sherlock的双唇上印下另一个吻，然后放开了他。

Sherlock略微不安地直起身子，一只手抚平外套的皱褶。 

“搬完了，”搬运工中的一个人对John说。这名Dom谢过他们，起身去找钱包。当他拿出小费时，这些搬运工只是摇摇头，然后离开了。

“真是似曾相识，“John站在门口目送他们远去时若有所思地说，“或许该嘲笑这点，Mycoft可真是出手阔绰啊。”

他们返回给箱子们拆包，John指示Sherlock把拿出来的东西放到他需要的放置之处。Sherlock在一大堆无穷无尽的Yes sir之中既有点兴奋又不胜其烦。

当他们全部完工已经快两个小时后了。John把Sherlock用力按在最近的一堵墙上。

“双臂并拢举过头顶，”他命令道，Sherlock依言照办，突然精神抖擞性奋不已，“保持静止挺直，听明白了么？我想要的是听见你呜咽着感谢我。”

“Yes, sir,”Sherlock气息不稳地回答，John拉开了他的拉链。

这是场迅疾混乱的手活儿，Sherlock尽最大努力不挪动自己的屁股或者双臂。John撸动他的Sub，在他的耳边咆哮，下流又亲昵。Sherlock像个饥渴难耐的青少年一样射在了自己的裤子里。

“我应该让你一整天都这么湿着走来走去，”John得意一笑，挪开粘糊糊的手，“不过刚才应该是个奖励来着。”

Sherlock晃进浴室，清洗干净，寻找一条新的内裤。他回来的时候，John已经洗完手，舒服地坐在自己的扶手椅里。Sherlock走过去加入他，并且立刻注意到放在咖啡桌上的一个扁平正方的盒子。

他不会弄错这个丝绒盒子里存放了什么。不管怎么说，社会上普遍赞扬说在这是一名Sub一生中最具有价值的场面。

缓缓地，缓缓地，Sherlock走过去，跪在John身侧。

“我们现在无需马上做这些，”John开口道，显然注意到Sherlock对盒子暧昧态度，“你可以充分思考之后再决定。你觉得没准备好也是正常的。”

Sherlock又凝视了一会儿那个盒子，然后抬头看John。 

“你打算让我在什么场合戴上它，”他平静地问，观察着John的表情。

“完全取决于你，”John诚恳地说，朝他微笑，“我知道在办案过程中你需要空间，所以我不会要求这点。卧室里就挺不错了。在家也一样，如果你觉得没问题的话。”

Sherlock谨慎地点头。

“那么公众场合呢？”他问。

“你觉得不舒服的话就不要。”

Sherlock点点头，深呼吸了一下，朝盒子伸手。有片刻功夫，他只是抚摸盒身天鹅绒的表面，思索着，探索着，回想着过去的几个月时光。他重重地吞咽，然后小心翼翼地打开了盒子。

颈圈由最上等的黑色皮革制成，材质甚至没有一公分厚，两个银质圆环形成挂扣，另两个银质环形点缀在皮革的前方。总体来说，它简洁优雅，品味十足。完全是Sherlock会选择的那类型，假如他有选择权力的话。

有很长一段时间，Sherlock只是看着它，询问自己是否真的准备好了。

然后，他终于低下头把盒子递给了John，仅此一次，遵循传统。Sherlock实际上完全感觉到John面对着他当他把盒子接过去的时候。

尚且不能抬头看，Sherlock仅仅听见John把颈圈取出来，打开锁扣，并把盒子放到一边。  
他调整他的Sub头部角度并把颈圈扣上Sherlock的脖子时，手指柔软地擦着Sherlock的肌肤。感觉锁扣合拢于自己颈后，一阵颤栗窜下Sherlock的脊柱。颈圈牢牢地，然而并不沉重地贴着他的咽喉处。

他等待着，直到John温柔地碰触Sherlock的下巴，示意他抬起头。照办后，Sherlock几乎因为John脸上毫不掩饰的情绪而差点儿再度转移视线。

毫无疑问他脸上满溢着骄傲，而且，显然为了等待（仪式）结束而正努力抑制想要抓住Sherlock将他紧紧拥入怀中的冲动。他看起来既莫名感动又不知所措，但他也在热切微笑，显然对Sherlock终于迈出最后一步而感到无比喜悦。然而他的脸上并无丝毫得胜的神色，因为，John绝不会认为这些意味着他终于驯服了Sherlock。

清清喉咙，感受颈圈轻盈地依附其上，Sherlock挤出一句：“Thank you ,sir.”

这句话听起来有点儿尴尬的粗暴。

无比温柔，就像怕毁掉这个片刻，John引导Sherlock的头贴上自己的左腿。轻阖双眸，Sherlock趴上去。John的双手手指轻柔地梳理他的黑发。

“Thank you，”John说，平静无比。

 

Sherlock贴着John的腿，微笑起来。

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 终于结束了。个人很喜欢作者对医生的表情描写（他丝毫不认为这是一种胜利，因为他和Sherlock同等严肃地对待这段关系），以及他对侦探说Thank you的那段。  
> 虽然这是个架空AU的D/S世界故事，但如我过去在另一篇译文里提到的，
> 
> 一直很好奇为什么有人认为，在相爱的二人进行床事时，其中一方开口要求“please”就是有失身份。  
> 我个人的观点倒是，对情侣来说，任何种类的SEX都是得体的，值得一试。没有低贱的性，也没有高贵的性。  
> 前提当然是不伤害其他无关人士。  
> 性就是…well，性就是性。
> 
> 不论是D还是S，只要他们在一段关系之中真诚相爱，为彼此付出诚实感情，那么他们就是平等的。  
> 没有高贵的DOM，也没有卑微的SUB。  
> 尊严取决于你自己如何定义这段感情。
> 
> 不由重申起来：  
> 总的来说，一段关系，D/S也好，ABO也好，重要的大概是…  
> 不管其他人怎么看待你，那位你所爱的人，那位正爱着你的人都会将你视若珍宝吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢所有读到这里的同学w。


End file.
